Time Heals
by Seph7
Summary: After events of HB2, Nuada is forced to work for the BPRD to atone for his misdeeds, & a young woman joins the team with unusual powers. She's too afraid to use them, & the team help her unlock her potential. It's M for a reason! Plz R&R! Chapter 50 up
1. Vulnerability

I know, I know, I have other stories to update! My muse has been very uncooperative lately, and this was all she could come up with! Anyway, I hope you like what she came up with. I've tried to keep the characters as authentic as possible, considering the story is AU, but if there's anything I've missed, please let me know!

**Time Heals**

**Vulnerability**

Nuada had come to terms with his fate. He had surrendered the crown to Red, albeit unwillingly, and it had been destroyed. He had agreed to call a truce with the human world, on the condition that he would not spend eternity in a prison of any kind. His sister had thought it a good idea for him to work for the BPRD, so he could learn more about the good in humans. Nuada hadn't been convinced it was a good idea, but he didn't have much choice.

He still didn't like humans much. As far as he could see, they were still greedy and selfish. Still only concerned with their own short lives. However, he had learned that not all humans were like this. The human Liz; despite having a rather fiery temper, literally, she cared about others. Most humans would have been too prejudiced to date a demon like Red, but Liz loved him. They'd even had twins, who looked human enough, aside from their red skin and short little tails.

Then there were the human agents. Granted, he hated most of them, but a couple were tolerable. It also proved just how tolerant and open-minded humans could be if they chose to. Unfortunately, most humans were only concerned with having more. More money, more fame, more power. More of anything and everything. Humans were more interested in material wealth, than the world around them. They polluted the planet with their technological advancements, overpopulated the world with their kind by constant breeding, destroyed the beautiful forests that once adorned the entire planet, and hunted many other species into extinction because of their greed. Nuada had long since lost any minute amounts of faith he had in humanity, a long time ago. They simply wouldn't be fulfilled until they destroyed themselves, most likely taking the rest of the world with them.

The BPRD were to get a new member to their team; a young woman with unusual abilities. She had the ability to heal any form of injury, no matter how severe, and the ability to hurt, even kill. Unfortunately, she was utterly terrified of her powers. She was afraid to get close to people, and even hated being touched, thinking that her touch would kill someone. She'd gone to great lengths to avoid people altogether, and had even voluntarily admitted herself to a psychiatric hospital. Telling the Doctors that she thought her touch could kill someone, was enough for them to give her a private room, with little contact from others. She was never locked in her room, and could sign herself out anytime she chose, but she never did.

Manning was in his office reading the young woman's file for the hundredth time. She was only 27, and yet her parents had both died suddenly when she was just 13. The causes of death had been listed as a heart attack. It was this entry that had first sparked the BPRD's interest in her. They had scoured through thousands of unusual cases, looking for other people with strange abilities. Liz couldn't possibly be the only one, though until now, all had proved unsuccessful. Having someone who could heal would make a wonderful asset to the team.

Manning rubber his eyes and leant back in his chair. He wasn't sure how he was going to introduce such a shy, introverted, socially inept woman to a demon, a firestarter, a fishman and two members of Elvish royalty, not to mention Johann Krauss, or Dr Clank - as Red had called him on many occasions. Nevertheless, she would be arriving in less than half an hour and he had to assemble the team well before then to bring them to speed on the new member.

He closed the file and left his office, locking the door behind him. He walked the few hundred yards to the main library, and found Johann, Nuada, Nuala and Abe waiting for him. Red and Liz were, of course, nowhere to be seen. They were always late. It was usually Red's fault. He had no respect for authority.

The argument could be heard all the way down the corridor, along with many agents running to get out of Liz's way. She was no doubt on fire as she walked and shouted. If anyone could make Liz have an episode, it was Red.

She entered the library, still on fire, and singeing the carpet as she walked.

"I mean it Red! You keep those cats off my clothes, unless you want them served for dinner!" Liz screamed at him.

"Alright, alright. I promise. Just calm down," Red said, trying to placate her.

Liz took a deep breath and willed herself to calm down, the fire dying out, leaving her pendant glowing around her neck.

"Sorry, the cats were shredding my clothes," Liz said by way of explanation.

"It wasn't that bad," Red mumbled.

"Don't start, Red!" Liz warned.

"Enough! Now, our newest recruit will be here soon. Her name is Anna Medford. She's 27, and she has the ability to heal. We believe she also has the ability to harm, with a simple touch of her hand. We think she could even kill a person with it," Manning said.

"Think?" asked Red.

"Yes. She's only ever killed two people, albeit accidentally."

"Who?" asked Liz.

"Her parents," Manning replied.

"Oh my God and we're hiring her?" Liz said, completely shocked.

"She was 13 when it happened. It seemed that she only started manifesting her powers at puberty. She had no idea what they could do. It's had a very profound affect on her. She turned into a complete recluse, even going so far as to have herself willingly committed, refusing to interact with anyone, for fear of harming someone. She also stopped speaking soon after admitting herself to the hospital. I guess with no one to talk to, she didn't see the point. She also doesn't like to be touched, so don't try to shake her hand."

"Why are we even bothering with such a neurotic mess?" Red said, none too tactfully.

"She could be essential to the team. Someone who can heal could be invaluable."

"I hate to be pessimistic, but if she can't touch people, how is she going to heal them?"

"We're hoping that the more she's around people, the more she'll open up. She's not really been around people for a long time. Who knows what will happen? Either way, we couldn't possibly end up worse off," said Manning.

"If she's kept herself locked up for so long, how did you get her to agree to join us?" Liz asked.

"We told her she'd be safe here from the outside world. She won't be going out on missions until we can be sure she has a handle on things, so she'll be able to get to grips with her powers here, without having to worry about hurting anyone. Look, we don't know if this will work out, okay? Just try to make her feel welcome. Try to include her in things, but don't crowd her. Just act normal."

An agent entered the library, and signalled for Manning.

"Sir? She's here," the agent informed him.

"Alright. Everyone, she's on her way in. Remember, be nice," Manning instructed.

The group turned to the door and watched in silence as Anna entered, flanked by a couple of agents. She was a small woman of around five feet, had a slender build, and long red hair. The group couldn't see her face as she had her head down, and her hair covered most of her face. Her clothes seemed several sizes too big for her, and she had her sleeves covering her hands. Manning approached her, but was conscious of getting too close to her.

"I'm Agent Manning. Welcome to the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defence. I'll introduce you to the team. Over here, we have Abraham Sapien. He's our resident psychic."

Abe waved a webbed hand and nodded his head at Anna.

"Next, we have Liz Sherman. She's human, but she'd also a firestarter."

Liz demonstrated by allowing her hand to ignite as she waved. Anna jumped back slightly at the display.

"Hey, it's okay. I have a good handle on it," Liz said, making the flames die out.

"Over here, is our resident demon Hellboy, or Red, as he prefers," Manning said, directing her to Red.

"How's it going?" Red asked, offering his left hand out for her to shake.

Anna jerked her hands back to her chest and pulled her sleeves right down over her delicate hands. Her shoulders hunched as she took several steps back.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot you don't like to be touched," Red said, smiling sheepishly at Manning who was shaking his head in desperation.

"Okay, well, over here, we have Princess Nuala of the Unseen Realm, and her brother, Prince Nuada," Manning said as he stepped towards the two Elves.

Nuala inclined her head and smiled down at Anna. Both Elves completely towered over her. Nuala reached almost 6 feet, with her brother being several inches taller. Anna was almost entranced by their ethereal beauty. Although where Nuala had kindness in her eyes, Nuada had an extreme fierceness in his. The intensity was enough to make Anna lower her head so her hair curtained her face.

Reluctant to allow the Prince to scrutinise Anna for too long, Manning quickly moved on to the final member.

"And this is our resident paranormal expert, Dr Johann Krauss."

"Welcome, mein fraulein," said Krauss, clacking his heels together and bowing in greeting.

Anna stole a look at the mechanical man, and almost smiled. He seemed very strange, and yet he didn't come across as freakish at all. Overall, they were rather an odd bunch, but considering her own abilities, she'd probably fit right in, if she would allow herself to open up.

Since Anna wasn't about to introduce herself, Manning thought it wise to show her where she would be staying.

"Right, well, that's the team. I can show you your room, if you like?" he asked.

Anna simply looked up at him through her hair.

"Right, okay, well… it's this way," Manning said, directing her out of the library.

The rest of the group were left in the library, thinking about the woman they had just met.

"She seems a little fragile. Do you really think she'll be an asset to us?" Liz asked.

"Perhaps she needs time to bond with us. She does not know us yet," Abe offered.

"Maybe. I guess we'll just have to see what happens. We can't force her to open up."

Nuada wasn't sure what to think. She did indeed seem very fragile. She was so small and delicate. He didn't think she could possibly handle being part of the team. And yet, for the few moments she'd looked at him, albeit through her hair, the vividness of her green eyes held a certain strength in them. It was doubtful that she was aware of it. Only time would tell if she could unlock that strength. She certainly wasn't what he was expecting. He expected to see someone rather hostile and antagonistic around people, but she was completely the opposite. So shy and timid. For a moment, he'd felt as though he needed to protect her. He quickly shook the feeling off. Protect a human? It simply wasn't his style. He did it for the BPRD because he had to, not because he wanted to. He had no idea when he'd be allowed to leave, but he didn't plan on working for them forever.


	2. Settling In

Woohoo! Not even 24 hours, and I have 4 reviews! It's not loads, but it's more than I've ever gotten in such a short space of time! Thank you all for reading and for the reviews!

This chapter just seemed to write itself. The muse seems happy for the time being, so while she's cooperating, I'm going to take full advantage and try to bash out another chapter. I'll also try to take a look at my other stories and see if I can't get some writing done for them.

For those who felt there wasn't enough Nuada in the last chapter, he's in this one a little more.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

**Settling In**

Anna was led down a corridor with walls lined in some kind of metal. She could only assume that it was for the protection of the bureau. Either that or it was for protection against Liz's fire abilities.

Manning stopped outside a rather large metal door. It looked remarkably like a bank vault door, complete with an illuminated keypad. She couldn't imagine why any room would need a door to be so secure, although, it did make her feel safer, knowing that no one would be able to get inside if she didn't want them to.

Manning handed her a small white envelope, using only his fingertips to hold it out. She quickly took it, and looked at him through her long hair.

"This is the key code to your rooms. Only you will have access to them, unless you decide to give the code to others."

Anna turned her attention to the envelope, opening it quickly, and shielding the code from the agents around her. A slender, pale finger emerged from hand to punch in the code. She stood close to the door as she did this, not wanting anyone to watch her enter it. Manning felt like rolling his eyes. It wasn't as though anyone would want to steal the code from her. Upon meeting this frightened young woman, he'd wondered if he'd done the right thing in requesting her. She would be of no use to anyone if she couldn't learn to trust people, and control her powers.

Anna stepped back as the door opened, revealing pretty ordinary quarters. A large double bed dominated the room. The walls were lined in the familiar metal, and there were many bookshelves, all of which were empty. She saw a door off to the far left, which she could only assume was the bathroom. The agents brought in the few bags she had, and left them just inside the door.

"I hope this is okay for you. In case you don't know where everything is, we have a map of the bureau here on this wall," Manning said, indicating the wall by the door.

A large illuminated map spanned most of the wall. She could clearly see the library they had just come from, and the canteen where she assumed their meals would be eaten. She was used to eating alone, but since her quarters had no kitchen facilities, she didn't have much choice.

"Well, we'll leave you to settle in."

Manning and the agents left her to unpack, closing the door behind them. Anna took her bags to the bed and set about hanging up the few clothes she had, and placing her books on the shelves. Most of the shelves remained empty. She didn't have a great many books, or anything else to put on them. Her only prized possessions were her portfolio of sketches and her sketchpad and pencils. She had a small faded picture of her parents, which she had placed in the back of one of her books. She didn't display it, as she rarely wanted to look at it. She didn't want to be reminded of what she had done to them. It still amazed her that she had never been arrested for killing them, even if she didn't mean to do it. Her powers had appeared so suddenly, she had no idea what they were or how to control them.

She shook the thoughts of her parents away and picked up her sketchpad. She spent most of the afternoon drawing pictures of her room, but she could only draw the same environment for so long. She tried using images of the people she'd met earlier in the day, but she had always been a visual person, and preferred to draw from life.

She'd gotten hungry whilst drawing, and had been debating whether she should go for something to eat. The loud growl of her stomach made up her mind, so she took a small notepad and pencil with her, and slowly opened the door, making sure to double check her route on the map.

She poked a head out to see if the corridor was empty. It was, so she quietly stepped out, and shut her door. She quickly hurried up the corridor, keeping to the walls, and keeping her face covered with her hair. It didn't take her long to reach the canteen. She took a quick look around, and opened the door. The canteen was filled with agents, and she could see members of the team eating at one of the far tables. She'd never been around so many people. She felt rather panicked about going inside. A large part of her wanted nothing more than to run back to her quarters, but she needed to eat.

She stepped slowly inside, trying not to make a sound, or attract attention, and hurried over to hot food on display. She found a small tray and quickly perused the food on offer. The only thing that appealed to her was the homemade chicken soup with wholemeal bread. They did have a large selection of fresh fruit, so she took several pieces to take back to her rooms.

In the time it had taken her to get her food, many people had noticed her, and Liz, Nuala and Abe were sat at one of the tables. Liz signalled for her to come over and join them, but she didn't feel ready, so she hurried to an empty table in the corner, and quickly set about eating her soup. She sat with her back to the wall, so she could see everyone, and began to make some quick sketches of the team, so she could draw them later.

She was just sketching Nuala, when she noticed Nuala's brother enter the canteen. He went straight to the fruit and bread, selected some items and left without talking to anyone. Anna saw Liz shake her head, and overheard her comments.

"What is it with him? Does he think he's too good to eat with us mere mortals?"

"He is frustrated. He does not like being told what he can and cannot do. He will become accustomed to it. The more he is exposed to humans, the more tolerant he will become," Nuala explained.

"Yeah well, it doesn't mean he can be so dismissive of everyone," Liz complained.

Anna didn't know what to think of the Elven Prince. She'd heard about what he had tried to do with a mysterious Golden Army, and that he had been forced to work for the bureau. She knew he didn't like humans. He was very beautiful though. But, as beautiful as he was, she didn't think she'd ever be comfortable around him. His confidence and grace made her nervous, more so than the others.

She finished her soup and sketches, and hurried back to her rooms to draw them. It didn't take her long to produce the drawings once she had the preliminary sketches, and she was very pleased with her pictures of Nuala and Abe. She would love to draw the demon, Hellboy, but he hadn't been in the canteen, and so she'd been unable to make any sketches of him.

Instead, she tried to draw a picture of Nuada, but his visit to the canteen had been so fleeting, that she was unable to capture the strength of his personality. She couldn't capture the intensity of his eyes, or the radiance of his pale features and golden tinged hair.

She decided to change into her night attire – a long cream linen dress, that trailed the floor when she walked, had overly long sleeves, and was buttoned all the way up under her right arm and across her chest up to her neck, and picked a book to read. However, with her small collection, she quickly got bored of it. She'd read them all many times, and found she wanted something new to read. She remembered the vast collection of the bureau's library, and thought that since it was so late in the evening, the chances of her bumping into anyone would be slim.

She had remembered her way to the library without looking at her map, so she quietly crept out of her room and up the corridor to the library, checking over her shoulder for other people.

The door to the library was closed, and once again, she debated with herself on whether she should turn back, but her curiosity seemed to get the better of her. She opened the door slowly, and popped her head round, searching the room for occupants. When she found none, she crept inside and went over to the books. She had no idea where to begin to look. There were so many. Some were in languages she had never even seen before. Many of the books were ancient, and probably one of a kind. She didn't intend to spend so long choosing, but with the amount of books adorning the shelves, she had trouble picking just one book.

Nuada was tired of trying to train in his miniscule room. He may have lived in exile for thousands of years, but he was used to having space to train. He didn't want to use the bureau gym, as he knew it would be full of humans, trying desperately to stay fit. It was pathetic really. None of them had his discipline or skill, and given how short their lives were, they never would. He wanted somewhere quiet and big enough for him to swing his spear around without anything getting in his way. The only place he knew would probably be empty was the library. It wasn't perfect, but it would do, so he donned his training pants, picked up his spear and made his way to the library.

The corridor leading to it was quiet, and the door was closed. He placed his pointy ear to the door and listened for any sounds. He heard none, so he opened the door. Looking around the room, he could see the new girl picking books from the shelves, putting some on the table and the rest back. She obviously hadn't heard him enter, and not wanting to frighten her, he stayed by the door, waiting for her to finish.

Anna had gotten quite a collection off the shelves. She wasn't sure if she would be allowed to take them all, but she wanted to take a couple. She wanted to take more than one, as she would finish a single book in a matter of hours.

She spotted a book on one of the high shelves near the two steps that led away from the table. She went up on her toes to try to reach it, but as short as she was, she was still a foot or so away from it. She dragged a chair from under the table and placed under the book she was trying to reach. She still hadn't seen Nuada by the door, who was still watching her with mild interest, as she used a chair to reach a book.

Unfortunately, she had placed the chair too near the edge of the first step, and as she extended her arm to get the book, the chair leg slipped down the step, sending Anna tumbling from it.

Nuada had seen the leg start to slip before Anna had even been aware of it and upon instinct, had dropped his spear and rushed over to catch her as the chair toppled.

As slight as she was, her fall had sent them both crashing to the floor, with her lying on top of him, her hands resting on his bare chest, and her hair almost drowning him as it covered his face.

His hands were still around her waist, and he could feel her warm breath on his chest. He moved her hair gently away from his face and looked down at her. She had her forehead resting against her hands, but she'd lifted her eyes to meet his when she felt him move her hair. His eyes were as intense as she remembered. The heat radiating from him was incredible. The hardness of his chest under her hands felt so real and strong. She flexed her hands against him, her fingers brushing lightly over his nipples. It was only when he gasped that her focus came back, and she looked down at her hands. She suddenly realised that she was touching his bare skin, and flung herself off him, putting several feet between them.

"Are you well?" he asked, watching her pull her sleeves down over her hands.

She was too shocked to make any indication that she had understood him.

Nuada stood up gracefully, and deftly plucked the book she had been trying to get from its place. He extended his hand out to her, offering the book.

"This is the book you were trying to get, is it not?" he enquired.

Anna carefully got to her feet, and made sure her gown was covering her completely. She looked at the hand and stepped forward cautiously. She quickly took the book from him, and stepped back. She was blushing furiously behind her hair. She just wanted to go back to her room, so she ran down the steps and up to the door.

"You're welcome," Nuada called to her as she opened the door.

She looked back briefly, and met his eyes. She nodded her head a fraction and left, running all the way back to her quarters.

Nuada shook his head at how timid she was. Why he'd felt the need to catch her was beyond him. She really shouldn't have been trying to reach a book so high up. She seemed like such a child to him, so naïve, and yet her body had felt anything but child like. He dismissed the thought that had started snowballing through his head before it fully formed. He had to admit, it had been some time since he had shared his bed with a female, but to have thoughts about a woman who was so clearly afraid of her own shadow was ridiculous.

He immediately forgot the incident when he noticed the stack of books she had left on the table. He let out a sigh, knowing that she wouldn't come back for them now. He was of a mind to leave them, but he was too tired to be cruel, so he gathered them together and made his way to her quarters.

Inside, Anna was sitting on her bed with her head in her hands. She was silently berating herself for being so foolish. She should have just left the book on the shelf and picked another. She was still utterly embarrassed about being on top of a partially naked elf, one that had essentially saved her from hurting herself. She didn't think he was the type to come to any human's aid. She'd been completely captivated by his eyes. She felt as though he was looking straight into her soul. For a moment, she'd felt very safe in his arms. His chest had felt so smooth and strong. She'd not felt another's skin for years, always keeping herself covered and never allowing people to touch her. She had forgotten how soft skin could be. Part of her wished she could feel it again, but knew it would be impossible. She didn't want to hurt anyone.

She was shaken out of her thoughts by a loud knock on her door. She sat frozen on her bed, listening for any other sounds, when there was another knock. She hesitantly got up from the bed and went to the door. She hovered over the handle for a few moments, before opening the door. She peered out, and saw Nuada standing patiently, holding the books she had left on the table. In her haste, she had completely forgotten about them.

"You forgot your books," he said.

Anna blinked up at him, not know what to do. She was fearful of taking them from him without touching him accidentally.

"If you cannot take them, I will have to put them down somewhere," he said, waiting for her to open the door.

She stood staring at him for a while, watching him stare back. He cocked his head to the side, which seemed to snap her out of her trance. She opened the door a little wider, and he stepped inside to place the books on her dresser. She stood partially hiding herself behind the door, unconsciously pulling her sleeves down over her hands. She seemed to do this a lot around people.

Not wanting to make her more uncomfortable, he stepped out of her room and looked back at her. Once again, she had her face covered by her hair, but he could see her green eyes looking at him. He slowly turned away and walked back to the library. Her eyes were quite beautiful. It was a shame she felt the need to hide behind her long mane of hair. He didn't like people hiding themselves. He had spent so long in exile, in virtual hiding; he'd had enough of it. He hated his people hiding their existence from the world, when they had as much right to be part of it as the humans. It was for this reason he could understand why Hellboy had wanted to 'come out' to the world, but the humans had shunned him, as they did everything else that was different. Maybe Anna had the right idea in trying to hide herself. At least she would be safe. But was it for the best?

A/N: Just a smidgeon of tension, just to slowly start the ball crawling along. It won't happen fast, so be prepared!

Thanks all!


	3. Drawings and Discoveries

Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I can't believe it's been so popular!

This is rather short compared to the others, but it was a kind of transitional piece for Nuada and Anna.

I still can't believe that my muse is being so good with this story! I think she secretly fancies Nuada! Hehe! As long as she likes it, I can keep updating regularly. If I don't, it'll be because she's gotten bored, but I'll do my best!

**Chapter 3**

**Drawings and Discoveries**

By the following morning, Anna had already read two of the books from the library. She hadn't slept much at all. Her dreams had been plagued by images of the Elven Prince. She'd even managed to do several drawings of him from memory. She had taken to reading in the early hours to try to get him out of her mind.

By 9 o'clock, she'd given up trying to sleep, and had gotten showered and dressed, ready to go get some breakfast. Once again, she felt the need to double check the map before leaving her rooms. The corridor was a little busier than the previous day, but she managed to slip out virtually unnoticed and followed the corridor down to the canteen.

This time only Nuala and Abe were there from the team, along with several agents. Anna simply went over to get some toast and more fruit for her room, and took the same table she had the previous day, with her back to the wall, so she could observe people coming and going.

She was able to do several more sketches of Abe and Nuala while eating, and it then that she noticed that they seemed to be rather close to each other. The smiles and looks they gave each other spoke more of love, than simple friendship. It seemed to bring out the best in them. Nuala seemed to radiate with affection when she looked at Abe, and Anna wanted to capture it in one of her pictures.

She saw Nuada enter the canteen out of the corner of her eye. She watched him as he gathered some fruit, bread and cheese, and walk back towards the door. He briefly made eye contact with his sister, who seemed to want him to join them, but he simply turned and walked away.

Anna finished her toast and made her way back to her rooms. She tried to draw a picture of Abe and Nuala, but Nuada's presence in the canteen had brought memories of the previous night flooding back. She tried to push them out of her mind by reading another of the books, but she quickly became bored. Unlike her time at the hospital, where she had been quite content to stay in her room, and read or draw, she was finding herself becoming tired of the same room. She wanted a new environment to read in, or a new room to draw. So far, she'd only seen the library and the canteen, and wasn't brave enough to go exploring the rest of the bureau, so she settled for returning to library with the two books she'd read.

She was slowly getting used to seeing people milling about the bureau. Most people seemed to know not to interact too much with her, and generally just passed her in the corridors without getting too close for comfort to Anna.

When she got to the library, the door was slightly ajar. She didn't want to go in if people were using it, so she peered round the door, and saw a sight that almost made her drop her books.

Prince Nuada was busy practicing his fighting techniques. Again, he was shirtless, and his chest was glistening with perspiration as he made a lunge close to the door.

Anna was frozen on the spot. She could do nothing but watch him move so eloquently across the room. The ease in which he handled his spear was impressive. She'd never seen anything like it. He was magnificent. He was perfectly formed for fighting. His muscles flexed as he moved, stretching and retracting across his limbs, chest and back. For a brief moment, she wanted to touch them, to feel them under her fingers. In the fourteen years since she'd gotten her powers, she'd never wanted to touch someone as much as she did now. It was pure madness. He was an attractive man. Well, an attractive elf, and she was acting like a teenager, practically drooling.

He had numerous scars across his body, many of which were quite large. She was curious to know how he had gotten them.

She was shaken out of her reverie by his voice.

"Do you intend to come inside, or are you going to stand and watch me all day?"

This time, she did drop her books. She scrambled to pick them up and quickly deposited them on the nearest table. She stood hugging her sketchpad to her chest, unsure if she should leave or just find a quiet corner to draw in.

"You can sit. I am almost finished," Nuada said.

Anna shuffled to seat in the corner, and busied her self with some doodles, waiting for him to stop looking at her.

Nuada returned to the middle of the room and lengthened his spear. He went back to training in earnest, all but ignoring Anna's presence. At least she was quiet and out of his way.

Anna was secretly watching him through her hair. Once again, she was mesmerised by his dexterity and flawless grace. She mentally slapped herself for gawking, and set to work on getting down some sketches of him whilst he was still practicing. She almost wore out her pencil drawing sketches of him in various poses and stances. She wanted to get as many as possible, and even went so far as to add his numerous scars. She made sure to draw every sinewy muscle for each pose, wanting to truly capture all off him. The only thing she couldn't really draw with any accuracy was his face. He was too far away and moving too fast for her to get a good look at his face. Her memories simply weren't good enough to capture the true essence of his features as he practiced. The concentration and dedication that would be apparent were too difficult to draw without actually seeing it.

Nuada finished his practicing, and shortened his spear. He was satisfied with his progress, despite the interruption, and wanted nothing more than to get a shower, and relax with some food and a book.

He briefly looked at Anna as she scribbled on her pad, and left her to it, smiling slightly as he left. He was all too aware that she was drawing him. He wasn't overly concerned about it. It kept her busy and out of his way. It was also rather flattering. He'd been aware of her watching him at the door since she'd first come to the library. He'd rather that than her fawning all over him, as he'd heard humans could do when interested in someone. Although, he didn't actually know if she was interested in him, except for drawing purposes. Not that it mattered to him. Why did he care if some frail human had a silly crush on him or not? He had never engaged a human before, and he never intended to in the future. They couldn't possibly know what it was really like to make love to someone they were truly connected with. To spend hundreds of years getting to know them, getting closer to them.

He'd not been in love since he'd been in exile. He'd been relatively content to live the way he did, but since his life had changed, and he'd been forced to work for the humans, he found himself occasionally thinking about what it would be like to share his life with some. His sister had found someone to share hers with, someone not of the elf kind. He couldn't help but feel her happiness and contentedness with the fishman, and he recently found himself feeling rather lonely.

He berated himself for being so pathetic. Lonely? It was inconceivable. He needed no one. All he needed was himself, and his weapons to train with. His sister had often told him that he should find someone to share his life with, to 'settle down', as humans would put it. It was ridiculous. Whom would he settle down with? None of his people would accept him, not since he tried to wage war, and he couldn't imagine falling for a human. He was better off alone. Now his sister had someone, all he needed to worry about was himself.

A/N: There, that wasn't so bad, was it? I promise the next one will be longer, but it may take longer to write it. Please review! I'd love to know hwo people feel it's going!


	4. Frustrations and Confrontations

Thank you all again, for the wonderful reviews! I am really loving writing this story, and I am so glad people are enjoying it!

This chapter has some background info on Anna. If it's not very coherant, please let me know, and I'll tidy it up. It just wrote itself so quickly, I didn't have much time to think on how it should be structured!

I hope I am keeping Nuada as true to character as I can. I only wish that the DVD was out, so I could watch it and re-watch it to get an even better perspective of him.

**Chapter 4**

**Frustrations and Confrontations**

Anna had dreamt of Nuada again. She felt so stupid. She'd only been at the bureau for 2 days, and she had already developed a teenage crush on the most unobtainable male in the place. She tried to tell herself that she only liked him because he was different. So was so used to being alone, rarely seeing anyone. Everything she needed had been delivered to her room at the hospital by the orderlies. Her food, her books and entertainment, her clothes. Now, she had to get things for herself. It wasn't that she minded, she simply wasn't used to it. Fortunately, not many people had tried to engage her in conversation. She hadn't spoken for so long, she wasn't sure if she would ever be able to articulate her thoughts and feelings to people.

After her parents had died, she had completely closed herself off from everyone. She'd been placed in a children's home, but because she was so unwilling to interact with other kids, she had been given a room of her own until she turned eighteen. The day she was signed out of the home, she checked herself into the nearest hospital. She had managed to write down her problem, even embellishing some things just to get them to admit her. She had told them about her fear of hurting people by touching them, even telling them she had hurt kids at the home she was placed in. In actuality, no one apart from her parents had been hurt by her powers.

Many doctors had tried to get her to open up about her fears. They even went so far as to get her to write a diary, in an effort to get her to open up about her feelings. They hoped that it would encourage her to get used to talking about her apprehension to interact with people, albeit through a diary. They hoped she would eventually open up so much, she might actually start speaking, but she didn't write in her diary very much. She preferred to draw.

She found it much easier to open up her feelings into a drawing of someone. People had a myriad of emotions that they expressed in their faces and body language, and she liked to capture people in moments, when they were feeling particular strong emotions, or were in deep concentration. She had grown very fond of drawing the many people at the bureau. They were all so different, and had so many things going on in their lives. Seeing Abe and Nuala so much in love, had been a wonderful experience. They had produced a wonderful picture. As had Liz when she felt anger towards Nuada as he left the canteen, seemingly unwilling to sit with the rest of the agents.

Her favourites of course, were the drawings of Nuada she had managed to capture while he was training. The concentration and devotion to his 'art' had been wonderful. She had known from the moment she'd seen him practice, that she could happily draw him in thousands of poses, trying to capture the passion he displayed so proudly.

She had spent a long time the previous night perfecting each picture, making sure every muscle and scar was in its right place; making sure she had really captured his soul in the picture. She wanted to look at the picture and see what she saw as he practiced, not just because she was good with a pencil, but also because she had truly captured the moment.

She had to admit though; since she had come to the bureau, she had felt the need to write a few things down. She'd never met a stranger bunch of people, and yet they were all quite content with their lives to some degree. She found it a bit easier to write when she knew she was doing it for herself. She had hated having to do it in the hospital, and had refused when they tried to force her by taking her books away.

If she was honest, Manning's letter had come as something of a relief. He had promised her space and freedom, telling her that she wouldn't be bothered by people trying to get her to talk or open up. As much as she had gotten comfortable in the hospital, she had never been sure if she could live the rest of her life there. She even had a small hope that someone would be able to help her control her powers, maybe even help her get rid of them. She didn't know if it was possible to do either, but she could at least try.

She spent the morning writing down what she felt as she sketched Nuada's practice. She felt rather juvenile while doing it, but it was at least coherent and structured, unlike her feelings.

She followed her new routine of breakfast, sketching as she ate in the corner, receiving occasional glances from Liz and Nuala, and watching as Nuada retrieved his food and left without speaking to anyone, not even his sister. In fact, she didn't think she'd seen them interact since she arrived.

She did manage a weak smile at the team as she left. It felt a little strange when she did it, almost unnatural, but it also felt good. Unfortunately, she was blushing so much, she felt the need to rush out and go back to her rooms.

She had finished all of the books from the library, and didn't have many sketches to draw. She also noticed that she didn't have a TV in her room. She had rarely watched TV at the hospital, but she occasionally indulged when she wanted to give her mind a break. She had no idea how to ask for one, or even if she could. Whom would she ask? She hadn't seen Manning since he'd introduced her. The team hadn't been out on any missions since she'd arrived, and she still felt very apprehensive about going further than the library. It wasn't the place she was afraid of; it was bumping into people she hadn't seen before. Even looking at the map made her nervous. She wished she had a list of people who worked at the bureau, and what parts they worked in. For the time being, she would simply avoid places she was unsure about.

One place she knew she was okay to go was the library. She'd become very fond of it over the few days she'd visited it. It would take her years to get through all the books, and she actually looked forward to getting books she'd never read, or even heard of before. Although, if she was completely honest, she secretly wanted to see Nuada practicing again. She wanted to see if he varied his training or his style, or even his weapon. She was curious to see how many different interpretations she could make of his fighting skills.

She made the short walk to the library, and did her usual checks to see if anyone was inside. There was an agent on the upper level, but she could hear his footsteps grow faint, so she went in, taking the books to the far table. She put them all back, except for the one she had been trying to retrieve when Nuada caught her the first night. She left that one safely on the table, and went about choosing some more.

She chose a good array of fiction, poetry and history books, and was just using a chair to get one out of her reach, when Nuada entered the library.

"I would advise caution in using a chair to reach a book. You would not wish to fall again, would you?" Nuada said, startling Anna and making her grab for the bookshelf as the chair wobbled under her.

She scrambled down off the chair and stood with her back to the bookcase, twisting her hands together underneath her sleeves, and hiding her face beneath her hair. She really hated being surprised. She never knew how to handle the situation.

Nuada shook his head and turned his attention to his spear. He'd also brought one of his swords to train with, as he knew he needed to keep up with his moves. Using a spear was very different to using a sword. The effort involved, along with the skill took time to perfect. It wasn't his best weapon, but he was intent on being just as proficient.

Anna had in the meantime slid into one of the chairs at the table, and had taken out her notepad and pencil. She was already busy drawing sketches of him as he twirled his sword in preparation. She was already noticing the difference in how he handled the two weapons. He displayed very different emotions with the sword; he seemed to concentrate harder, his entire focus on the weapon.

She sat watching for a few moments as he began to train in earnest, leaping high into the air as he swung the sword, making slices in the air. His ability was as impressive as ever. As usual, she found herself staring at this mysterious elf. He poured the same amount of passion and feeling into his practice that she poured into her drawings.

He stopped so suddenly during a move, Anna thought he was about to protest against her staring at him.

"Nuala," he whispered.

"Hello, my brother," said Nuala as she entered the library.

"Have you come to watch me as well?" he asked.

"I wonder how you are finding life here," she said.

"Bearable."

"Is it so terrible that you cannot eat with us?"

"You have concerns over my eating habits?" he asked with scepticism.

"No, my brother. You will not learn about humans if you spend no time in their company. You are a member of this team, are you not?"

"By force, yes," he said, sharply.

"Is it so wrong to help people? To protect them?" she implored.

"Protect people that have forgotten us? Protect people that have destroyed our world? Would they be so considerate of us? Why should I help the humans when they will not even help each other?" he argued back.

Anna felt like she was in the wrong place, at the wrong time. Part of her could understand why Nuada felt to antagonistic towards humans. Many could be so selfish and full of greed. But, she was human. She didn't consider herself as greedy or selfish in the slightest. She felt he was unjustly tarring all humans with the same brush.

Nuada had worked himself up so much just thinking about what humans were capable of, he could no longer focus on his training. He retrieved his spear, and stalked back to his room, leaving Nuala and Anna in the library.

"I am sorry for my brother," she said to Anna.

Anna just shook her head a little, and turned back to her sketches. She listened to Nuala leave, before gathering her things together, along with the books she had chosen, and making her way back to her room.

Nuada was busy pacing his own room, trying to release his frustration. Nuala really knew how to push his buttons. It made it doubly easy for her because of their connection.

He really wasn't enjoying being forced to be part of a team that protected humans from the more unsavoury parts of the world he knew. He'd never liked being told what he could and couldn't do. He'd been used to being so self-sufficient, and answering to no one, being at the bureau had not made a positive impact on him so far.

He had felt a little bad in expressing his dislike so ardently in front of Anna. He hadn't been picking on her, he barely knew her. Unfortunately, that had been part of Nuala's point. He had never really spent any time getting to know any humans. He didn't really have any desire to be in the immediate company of humans, and certainly didn't want to talk with them. However, the longer he refused to interact with people, the longer he would probably be required to stay at the BPRD.

Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to swallow his pride, tuck away his beliefs, and just talk to one of them. The sooner he could 'get to know' one of them, the sooner his sister would stop badgering him. He really couldn't see what she liked about them, but surely, it wouldn't kill him to find out.

A/N: The first few lines were very difficult to get out, but once they were down, the rest just seemed to flow. I hope people enjoyed the progress, and I wanted some interaction between Nuada and Nuala, as I hadn't really used the two of them together since I began.

Oh, and just in case people were worried about him being covered up... of course he was shirtless! Hehe!


	5. Acquiescence

Finally! It's 03:05 in the morning, and I've just finished this chapter! I did intend to give up a few hours ago, but I just couldn't let it go!

Thank you all for the lovely reviews! They really make my day when I get them!

I really hope you enjoy this chapter, as it has been the most difficult so far.

Oh, and in case anyone asks - I don't own anything other than Anna. Shame that...

**Chapter 5**

**Acquiescence**

For the first time in years, Anna wanted to ask a question. She wanted to know what it was that made Nuada hate humans so much. He had been so passionate in his dislike when speaking to Nuala the previous night; it had been a shock.

She spent a long time writing in her diary, putting down all the questions the wished she could actually ask Nuada. His outburst had simply made her more curious about him. She wanted to know about his past, about his life in self-imposed exile. The more she wrote the more questions she wanted to ask. They felt as though they were burning a hole through her head.

In the past, she had spent a little time talking to herself when she knew no one would be listening, but in the hospital, she never knew when the doctors might come to check on her. It was enough to stop her from speaking altogether. She knew that if they thought she had started speaking again, they would try harder to encourage her to interact with people, with the hope that they could persuade her to leave. As much as she had missed talking to people, she was too afraid to leave, afraid that she would harm someone, even in self-defence.

She didn't seem to feel the same fears here at the bureau. She was still unsure about speaking, and she wasn't yet comfortable being too near people, but she was mostly left alone. She'd never felt so secure, at least in part.

The canteen seemed busier than she was used to. She'd never visited so close to lunchtime. She still managed to get some toast and fruit, but her usual table was occupied. She stood for a while, unsure of she should simply take a page out of Nuada's book, and eat in her room, or join Liz and Nuala, since Liz was waving at her to join.

The conflicting emotions were making her uneasy. She was desperate to get away from so many people, and yet, she loathed the idea that they would think her rude.

She decided to bite-the-bullet and be brave for once. She sat down at the table, though keeping a chair between her and the others. She looked at them briefly and smiled behind her hair, unconsciously pulling at her sleeves. She ate in silence, nibbling slowly on her toast, as the others talked around her. Everyone seemed so normal. People were simply getting on with their usual routines, not paying much attention to the strange little woman, eating toast and trying to make herself as small as possible. For a moment, she didn't feel quite as intimidated as she normally would when faced with so many people. It was slightly exhilarating, eating around others. She felt as though she might get used to it.

Anna had just finished her toast and was about to eat her fruit cocktail, when she saw Nuada enter the canteen. He got his food, and was about to leave, when Nuala called him over.

"Will you not sit with us today, brother?" she implored.

Nuada looked from Nuala to Liz, only to be met with an icy glare. It almost made him smirk. He didn't have anything personal against Liz, but he could tell she didn't like him much.

He then looked to Anna, who seemed to be frozen under her fiery locks. He could just make out her eyes staring up at him as she hunched her shoulders, and twisted her hands together.

"Perhaps I will," he replied.

Instead of taking the seat next to Nuala, as Anna thought he would, he deftly pulled out a chair and sat down directly in front of her. The calmness she had previously felt was suddenly replaced with anxiety. It was completely unexpected. He'd never sat down to eat with anyone. What had changed?

Anna was unable to eat her fruit whilst he was sat so close to her. She simply sat with her hands in her lap, watching him surreptitiously through her hair. She was on edge, waiting for him to speak, but he simply started eating his fruit, occasionally looking up at her. It wasn't his intention to make her uncomfortable, but he thought the best way to heed his sister's advice, was to put himself in the company of the humans he had so drastically avoided.

He finished his fruit, pushed his bowl away from him, and sat up in his chair. He watched Anna for a few moments, thinking he'd never met a more unusual person. She was so timid. Elves were not. They had been described as many things, graceful, proud, patient, full of ancient wisdom, ethereally beautiful. They were not timid or shy creatures.

He was beginning to think he'd chosen the wrong human to interact with. How would he get to know her if she could scarcely be in the same room with him without cowering in fear? Granted, she wasn't actually cowering, but he had no idea how he should proceed with her. Perhaps it was a bad idea altogether.

He gave his sister a farewell gesture before rising from the table, and striding to the door. He briefly looked back at Anna, frowning slightly to himself, and left.

Anna let go of the breath she'd been holding, feeling the relief wash over her in waves. She felt ridiculous for acting so scared. She wasn't actually afraid of him, but his all-consuming presence made her incredibly nervous.

"Are you well?" Nuala asked, startling Anna.

She quickly nodded her head, and turned her attention back to her fruit.

She ate quickly, and left, smiling briefly at Liz and Nuala on her way out. She hurried back to her rooms to retrieve her notepad, and made her way to the library. She could see no one was inside when she peaked round the large double doors, so she went in.

"Good afternoon," a voice to her right said.

She jumped when she heard it, and looked over to where a rather large tank, filled with water was situated. Abe was swimming around inside, looking at her as she stood staring at the tank. She'd never noticed it in all the time she spent in the library over the past few days. It was also the first time she'd seen Abe in his natural habitat, albeit a manmade one. He was so at ease in the water. It was rather fascinating.

She went over to the nearest chair, and immediately started to sketch Abe in his tank. It was difficult to capture all the details of his skin with the water and glass in the way, but she managed to get his agility and grace as she sketched.

She was busy finishing her sketch, when she noticed that Abe was no longer in the tank. She had no idea how he'd gotten out, and hadn't heard him walk passed. She was just glad she managed to get down all the important details.

She was now alone in the library. She wondered why so few people spent time here. She found it rather a rather peaceful place to come and draw, as well as read. She could only imagine that most of the agents had work to do. She'd never actually seen any of the team do any work, aside from the missions they went on. She doubted if Red sat down to fill in paperwork, or do research. The research side of things seemed to be more Abe's side of things. Anna had seen him with several books in the canteen, and she hadn't seen Dr Krauss at all since she'd been introduced to him.

She also doubted if Nuada actually participated in any research. She'd only ever seen him train. Perhaps that was his function in the group.

Anna moved herself to the far table and sat down in one of the chairs. She frowned at all the books she would never be able to reach, and wondered why there wasn't one of those moving ladders in the library for the higher shelves. It would certainly make things easier for her, and would mean that Nuada wouldn't ever need to catch her, should she fall off another chair.

The books on the upper level caught her attention. She'd not yet explored that part of the library, and was curious about the books.

She slowly made her way up the spiral staircase, and perused the first books she came across. Many of them were ancient. They were mainly on supernatural or paranormal topics, and she found several books on the elves. She selected a couple and made her way back down to the table.

She was completely engrossed in the first book, which detailed the history and culture of the elves of BethMora and the Unseen Realm. It was an intriguing read. They had been such a kind race, but had become weary of the humans trying to dominate the planet. It seemed such a shame that they couldn't simply get along. Of course, things were never that simple.

Nuada had been watching Anna read from the upper level of the library. He'd seen the books she'd selected, and was curious to know what she thought about them. He wasn't overly fond of human books. Many of them tended to be over embellished with their facts, often adding details to give a more interesting read.

It was her obvious love of books that had prompted him to bring her one of his own. He had gone back to his rooms to think about her reaction to his presence. He had considered simply forgetting his plan to get to know her. It seemed completely futile. And yet, when he'd thought about all of the times he'd seen her, she'd always had either a pad and pencil, or several books. He considered the possibility that in order to interact with her in some way, books may be the way to do it.

Part of him had thought it a pointless waste of time to interact with someone so closed off, but so far, she was the only human he had been tolerant of. Most of the agents were either afraid of him, or disliked him altogether because of what he had been prepared to do. At least Anna was capable of being in the same room as him.

Keeping a strong hold of his book, Nuada silently descended the stairs, and stopped at the bottom. He waited a few moments before announcing his presence.

"Am I disturbing you?" he asked quietly.

Anna looked up sharply, her wide eyes falling on the tall figure at the bottom of the staircase. She let go of the book she was reading, and pulled her arms to her chest. She watched as Nuada came to the table and picked up her discarded book.

"You are reading about my people. It is an adequate read, but I have something that you will find far more interesting, if you would prefer," he said, holding out his book to her.

Anna looked down at the book he was offering. It looked incredibly old, and yet looked cared for. It was also in English, which surprised her. She knew the Elves had their own language. She didn't think that they would create something in a human language, considering the hostility between the races.

"You may read this, if you wish," he reiterated, holding the book closer to her.

Anna hesitantly took the book, making sure he had let go of it completely before holding with both hands.

"You may take as long as you need. I have read it many times," he said as he turned and left.

She watched him leave, feeling at a loss for all thought. He had borrowed her one of his own books. Had he been forced by his sister to do it? She couldn't imagine so, especially not after the debate they had had the previous night.

She didn't want to waste any time, and so gathered her selected books, including the one from Nuada, and hurried back to her room, so she could read it straight away. She didn't intend to put it down until she had finished it.

* * *

A/N: I had the basic premise for this chapter in my head, but it just wouldn't come out for ages! Glad I finally finished it! Now, I'm off to bed!


	6. Stories and Understandings

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! It's been another late night writing this, though not quite as late as last night!

I wanted to write a little bit about the book Nuada gave her, but I tried not to embellish too much, as we don't really know the full history, and I didn't want to just make it all up!

I hope I can keep updating to quickly, my muse is still feeling good about this story, so it should be fine.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

**Stories and Understandings**

The book was incredible. It was around 12 inches by 9 inches and had been bound in some form silken fabric. It had no title on the front, or an author, but it did have a large round seal. It looked remarkably like the one she had seen on Nuada's trousers. Perhaps it was a family seal.

She carefully opened the cover, and read the first words that were handwritten.

_**A History of the Unseen Realm and the Kingdom of BethMora**_

The paper was a thick aged parchment. It felt dry and rough, and crinkled when she turned the pages. There was no contents page, just a picture of a rather unusual tree. The name below it said 'Abling'. It also had some script she could only assume was Elvish. There was no other writing with the picture, so she had no idea of the tree was real, or if it was simply a metaphor for something. Nonetheless, it was still a beautiful picture, which had also hand drawn.

The next page began with the history of BethMora and its royal lineage, ending of course with the Prince and Princess. She learned about their connection, something they'd had since they were children. It also meant that if one were to be hurt, the other would be hurt as well. What one knew, the other knew. The book described them as two parts of the same whole, although complete opposites to each other.

Anna sat back to fully process what she had read. The fact that they were connected, explained how Nuada had known his sister was on her way to talk to him, before she even made an appearance. It also partly explained why Nuala had seemed so kind and serene, whereas Nuada had a very severe and powerful presence.

She thought about how terrible it must have been for him to live so long in exile, without his sister. It must have been difficult to be parted from her for all those years. He was also parted from his people, living underground in conditions hardly worthy of anyone, let alone someone of royal blood.

She moved on to the history of BethMora, including the long war with humans that had simply caused masses of deaths on both sides, until the Golden Army was built by a goblin blacksmith.

Seventy times seventy soldiers. Four thousand and nine hundred golden, indestructible, mechanical men. It was no wonder the King regretted his actions, and had the army locked away. If only the crown could have been destroyed all those years ago.

Anna spent hours reading the book, fully absorbing everything in it and even making copies of some of the drawings, including some of the royal family.

The book was clearly unique. It had no copies, and had survived most likely for thousands of years. It amazed her that the book was almost in pristine condition. There were no tears to the fabric covering, and no rips to the parchment. None of the ink had smudged or faded, and the seal on the front was still shiny and looked brand new.

Looking at the seal again, she realised what it depicted. It was some kind of tree, with leaves adorning the ends of each of the branches. She thought it could possibly be a representation of the 'Father Tree' she had read about in one of the books from the library. It had said that every living thing, be it Elf, human, troll or other magical being, had once lived in harmony, all coming from the same essence or life-force of the Earth.

The Elves were often called the people of the Earth. When Anna thought about people who worshipped and lived with the Earth, she thought about Pagans, people who were in tune with all things natural, and who sometimes worshipped the old Gods or spirits. Many people today, were not like this. Technological and societal advancements had left people out of touch with the planet. It was sad really, that humans had mostly forgotten what it used to be like to live off the land, of working to live, to feed themselves and their families. Now, everything was about convenience. Everything that humans used was to make their lives easier, regardless of the consequences. Because of the shortness of the human life, they didn't have the presence of mind to plan for the far future. Anna could see how easy it would be for people to simply forget how things used to be before cars, supermarkets, computers, aeroplanes, factories that made almost everything they needed.

The more she read about Nuada's people and culture, the more she could understand what humans had lost over time. It helped her to understand why Nuada had felt the need to do what he did, even if he hadn't been successful, which of course, was a good thing for her. She wished she could explain to him why she thought humans were the way that they were and why they had become so lazy and greedy.

Even if she was comfortable with talking, she wasn't sure if she could explain it to him, or even if he would listen. Perhaps he would need to learn for himself in his own time.

Anna had continued reading well into the early hours of the morning and had eventually fallen asleep with the book across her chest. She awoke in the morning with an arm across the open book, and the seal had left an imprint on her forearm.

She closed the book, and carefully put it away with her other books. She'd fallen asleep in her clothes, and desperately need to shower. She'd also neglected her need to eat the previous night, and now found that she was ravenous.

She showered, dressed, and picked up her notepad on her way out. She still kept herself to the walls when she walked, but she was no longer afraid of people talking to her. She did see some agents carrying unusual creatures, some of which were wriggling about in their arms. The strange creatures made her more nervous than the agents did. She didn't want one of them to break loose near her.

She got her usual toast and fruit when she got to the canteen, and was about to take the table in the corner, when she noticed Liz and Abe looking at her expectantly.

She found it a little easier to sit down with them this time, but she still kept a chair between herself and them. She smiled shyly at the pair before concentrating on her toast.

She was conscious of sketching in front of Liz and Abe, as she had to turn her head to do it, but she managed to get a quick outline of the pair as they talked.

Whilst she was looking at them, she didn't hear Nuada sit down in front of her. She tried to slowly cover her notepad with her hand, but he had no doubt seen it as he sat down.

She tried desperately not to get nervous again. She could feel his eyes on her, even though she was focusing on her toast. The intensity was as strong as ever. She could almost feel his gaze burning a hole through her.

She concentrated hard on finishing her toast and fruit, determined that she wasn't going to freeze the way she did the previous morning.

"Did you perhaps read any part of the book I gave you?" he asked.

She looked up at him through her curtain of hair. He was looking at her expectantly. She made a quick nod of her head, and went back to her fruit.

"Is it to your liking?"

Again, she made a small nod. She wasn't about to say no, even if she wasn't enjoying it. He'd lent her something so old a precious, it would be ungrateful of her to answer at all in the negative.

"I am… glad you find it useful," he said, carefully choosing his words.

They both finished their breakfasts in silence. Being so close to Nuada, Anna had a very good view of his face, but she was unable to sketch it without him seeing her do it. She tried to memorise every line and crevice. She mentally noted every scar he had and where he had them. She was curious about the wavy line that went across the bridge of his nose. She had noticed that his sister had one like it. She had no idea if it was a scar, or if it was a marking of the Elven race.

Before she could ponder further, Nuada pushed his bowl away and got up. He looked down at Anna, and inclined his head slightly before leaving.

As soon as the door closed, Anna sketched all she could recall from looking at his face. She was pleased with the sketch, and wanted to do a full drawing of it as soon as she could.

She left the canteen and walked quickly back to her room to retrieve her sketchpad. She went immediately to the library. She wanted to sit in the place she felt most comfortable while she drew.

She was half way through her drawing, when Nuada entered the library with Red. Nuada was carrying his spear and sword again, and Anna assumed that he was going to train with both, as he had done the other day. What she didn't expect was for him to throw the sword to Red.

"You need practice with an edged weapon. You never know when it may be needed," Nuada said as he took off his silken tunic.

"Why, you looking for me to kick your ass again?" said Red, cockily.

"Let us find out," Nuada replied.

Anna watched as they began to spar. It was clear that Nuada's skill with such a weapon was far greater, but Red had the advantage of strength. Plus, he was able to use his stone hand to great effect.

It was truly amazing watching Nuada fight with someone. His strength and stamina seemed unending. She was secretly thrilled at being able to watch him fight. He was magnificent as he blocked and lunged, the flexibility of his perfectly toned body easily avoiding Red's attacks.

Anna's hand flew over her notepad as she made sketch after sketch of the pair. They seemed to be oblivious to the small crowd that had begun to form at the door. Liz, Abe, Nuala and Dr Krauss had gathered in the entrance, and were watching as Nuada made some very close swipes of Red's chest.

"Careful!" Liz screamed.

Unfortunately, Liz's outburst, had caused Red to lose concentration for a second, and allowed Nuada to make a lunge for his heart, stopping just short of piercing his skin.

"Never let anything break your attention. Had I been your enemy, you would now be dead," said Nuada.

He took his sword back, picked up his clothing, and walked towards the door.

"Come on, you're not giving up already, are you?" said Red.

"I find it difficult to fight the dead. Besides, we have a meeting," replied Nuada, looking to the rest of the group.

"Manning wants to see us in the conference room," said Liz, taking Red's hand.

"Fine. But you and me are gonna have a rematch," Red declared, pointing at Nuada.

Nuada simply smiled, and left. The other's made their way out, leaving Anna by herself. She was curious to know what the meeting was about, but considering she didn't go out on missions, there was probably no reason for her to know.

She thought on the possibility of Red and Nuada having another sparing match, and thought she would be interested to see if Red would ever be able to surprise the Prince. It seemed unlikely that anyone could beat him. Thousands of years of practice had probably made him the best anyone could ever be. It didn't matter though. She would enjoy watching him regardless.

A/N: So, what did you all think? The fight scene just came to me, literally as I was writing it! It made a nice change to him practicing alone!


	7. The Mission

Whew! Another chapter! A shortie, but an important one!

Thank you for the reviews so far. They are always greatly received!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 7**

**The Mission**

Anna spent the next few hours, completing her drawings. She was utterly undisturbed, as the team still hadn't come out of their meeting. When she'd finished, she tried reading some poetry, but found her mind wandering to the memory of Nuada and Red fighting. All she could see what Nuada moving so flawlessly across the library, blocking and attacking so quickly, he was almost a blur. In the privacy of the library, she allowed herself to imagine what his body would feel like to touch. She could remember what his chest had felt like, when he had cushioned her fall the first night she was at the bureau. The strength of his pectoral muscles had been incredible. She could only imagine what his arms would feel like as they flexed. She wanted to touch the numerous scars that adorned his muscular back, to feel the softness of his flesh compared to the hardness of his muscles.

She was startled out of her fantasy, when an alarm sounded, coupled with red flashing lights. She stood up so fast she knocked her chair over. She went quickly to the door and looked out. The corridor was a flurry of activity. Agents were running up and down, most wearing bureau issue jackets and bulletproof vests. She saw the team coming down the corridor, all suited up. Red was busy loading his oversized gun, and Abe was putting on some kind of breathing device. Nuada was fully clothed in some form of pale fighting attire, although he was wearing the same BPRD belt that the others were wearing. It looked odd with his clothes, but she could only assume that he had been made to wear it.

Liz stopped when she saw Anna, and thought it best to tell her what the commotion was about.

"Emergency mission. There's a band of Trolls on the loose in the city. You'll be safe here. Nuala is in the canteen, she doesn't come with us on missions. We'll be back later," Liz reassured.

Anna nodded and watched them go, before returning to the library. She was unable to read or draw. She was worried about what would happen to the team. Would they be okay? Would they be injured? Would they have to kill the Trolls, or would they simply try to catch them?

To try to take her mind off all the thoughts racing around her head, she went to the HiFi and put on the radio. She was able to sketch a simple drawing of Nuada in the clothes she had seen him in, but since he had passed in a matter of seconds, she wasn't able to recreate the detail. She tried several times to get it right, but ended up scrapping the drawing altogether.

She was trying to read some more poetry, when Nuala entered the library. The Princess came up to the table where Anna was sitting, and took a seat opposite her.

"I don't go out on the missions. I don't think Abraham and my brother would allow it. I wouldn't be much use to them, as I don't possess my brother's fighting skills," said Nuala.

Anna smiled from behind her hair, wondering if Nuala expected her to reply.

"I am pleased that my brother is starting to adjust to life here. I was worried that he would try to escape, or do something unthinkable."

Anna looked at the Princess as she spoke. She was smiling, evidently happy for her brother not to be torturing himself. The differences between the two siblings were easily discerned when listing to them speak. Nuala spoke softly and with kindness in her voice. Nuada's voice held a raw passion that he was constantly, albeit subconsciously, trying to suppress for fear of it overwhelming him. Even when he spoke softly, the strength behind his words was always apparent. His voice was almost hypnotic, and Anna felt she could easily sit and listen to him speak all day.

"I am glad that my brother has given you a book of our history. It shows he is learning to trust humans. A few months ago, he would never have allowed it out of his possession," Nuala said.

For a moment, Anna couldn't understand how Nuala would know about the book being given to her, unless Nuada had told her, but she thought it unlikely. Then, she remembered their connection. Of course, she would know without him telling her.

Nuala went to the bookshelves, and selected a poetry book of her own. They both sat in silence, reading to themselves. Anna found that she wasn't at all uncomfortable being around Nuala, as long as she didn't try to touch her. The Princess's presence was nearly as powerful as the Prince's was, although it might have had something to do with the fact that she was female.

They sat reading for several hours. Nuala even went to get them some fruit and bread so they could eat and read in the pleasant atmosphere of the library. It surprised Anna when Nuala came back with the food, but she was grateful for it.

Their reading was interrupted in the late afternoon, when Nuala cried out in pain. Blood had started to weep from her chest through her dress, and she rushed off. Anna was unsure if she should go after her, and less than an hour later, the team came back from their mission. Anna could hear Red and Nuada arguing outside the library.

"Don't tell me you're still mad about that?" Red said, as he pushed open the library doors.

"You got in my way, Demon! There was no need for you to get involved!" Nuada shouted back.

They started arguing in earnest. Anna listened to them, and when Nuada turned round, she saw a large gash across his chest. It had gone all the way through his clothing, and blood had stained the fabric.

Anna listened to how it had happened.

The Trolls had been tracked to a warehouse they were using as a base, and Red and Nuada had attacked the same one, Nuada making heavy slices to the Troll's think skin. Red had apparently been unhappy with the apparent lack of damage Nuada was inflicting, and had taken out his gun. Nuada had had to dodge to bullet, leaving him open to a nasty scrap from the Troll's claws. Nuada had lunged, stabbing the Troll in the heart, as Red had unloaded another round into its head.

Nuada had taken off his unusual armour and his shirt. Anna could see the wound clearly. It didn't look deep, but it was large, and was clearly painful as Nuada winced.

Nuala had come back into the library holding some bandages to her chest. Abe immediately rushed over to her, to see if she was okay. Her wound seemed to match the one Nuada had sustained.

The urge to heal hit Anna hard. She'd not experienced her powers in so long, she was unsure if she could work them properly. Her instincts seemed to have a different idea. She rose from her seat, and slowly walked to where Nuada was standing, assessing his wound.

She could feel the whole group's eyes on her, but all she could see was something she needed to heal.

She slowly brought her hands up to his chest, and gently pressed them to the injury. After a moment, her hands glowed a vibrant green, and the wound underneath began to close, the skin repairing itself rapidly.

Nuada looked into Anna's eyes. They were glowing, and the colour had become much more vivid. He could feel a pleasant warmth emanating from her hands, and could actually feel his skin heal. It was a wonderful sensation. He looked over at his sister, and could see that her wound had also healed.

Anna took her hands away, and could hear several gasps. No traces of the previous injury were left. She suddenly felt very self-conscious, and stepped back a few paces, pulling her sleeves over her hands. She looked up at Nuada, who was regarding her with an unusual expression on his face.

"Thank you," he said, softly.

Anna gave a little nod, and went back to her book. She kept her head down, hoping no one would want to ask questions.

"Wow," Liz exclaimed.

"See, it's all good," said Red, patting Nuada on the back.

Nuada gave him an icy glare, and bent to pick up his ruined clothes. He looked at Anna for a moment, and then left.

One by one, the rest of the team left the library, and once again, Anna was let alone. She let her head drop to her hands. Healing him had been a wondrous experience. She could almost feel his spirit through her hands as she healed him. It was warm and protective. For a moment, she had wanted nothing more than to press herself closer to him. The fact that she had been able to heal him on command had been such a shock. But it had felt good to finally be useful.

A/N: Progress, eh? Just had to have her demonstrate them at some point!


	8. Gratitude

And another!

Thank you all for reading and reviewing. It really is keeping me going as I write this!

I hope you all enjoy this installment!

**Chapter 8**

**Gratitude**

Healing Nuada had left Anna exhausted. She went back to her rooms, and slept, without getting anything to eat from the canteen. Her dreams were plagued by images of Nuada being wounded. She could see his golden blood pouring from various wounds received on lots of different missions. All of them ended with her healing him, feeling his warm skin under her hands as the injuries closed. In many of the dreams, she had looked at her hands only to see some of his blood staining her fingers.

When she awoke the following morning, she looked at her hands and could see spots of dried blood. It was a much darker colour than it had been when fresh, and she watched with a strange fascination as she washed her hands. She felt different, stronger somehow. It was rather exhilarating, but it didn't feel completely natural. It felt as though the strength was borrowed, as though it didn't belong to her. She quickly realised that she must have somehow taken in a small amount of Nuada's confidence and strength when she healed him. She didn't think it would last. It would probably fade over time, once her own neurotic sensibilities reasserted themselves.

She showered and changed, and went for some breakfast. There were very few people in the canteen, and Anna could only imagine that many of the agents were sleeping in after the mission.

She wondered how Nuada was after his injury. She knew she had healed the wound, but she wondered if there had been any lasting effects. She'd never healed anyone before, except herself, and her self-healing always happened automatically.

After breakfast, she went back to her room, and read the last few chapters of the book Nuada had given her. It had only taken a few days to read, despite it being 2 inches thick. Every time she picked it up, she didn't want to put it down. She found Nuada's world completely entrancing. Their lives were so different to humans, and not just because they are essentially immortal. Their world had changed very little in its culture, they were very proud of tradition, and the continuity of things. They seemed to have an infinite amount of patience, and although Nuada seemed to be somewhat highly strung compared with his sister, the fact that he had waited in exile for thousands of years, spoke volumes about his own patience.

It still amazed Anna at how old the twins were. They looked as though they couldn't be older than their mid-thirties. She couldn't even imagine what they must have seen and experienced in their lives. They could probably write books of their own about their experiences.

When she finished, she sat looking at the seal. A small part of her didn't want to part with the book. She could understand why Nuada had kept it with him all throughout his time in exile. It was more than just a book, it held words written by someone who truly loved their world, and was proud to be a part of it. She wondered if Nuada had contributed anything to it, though since she'd never seen him write anything down, in English or Elvish, she had no idea.

She decided not to put it off any longer, and took the book with her to the library, just in case Nuada visited and she could give him the book back.

She visited the upper level of the library and retrieved a selection of books on Trolls, Goblins and Elves. She found that they weren't nearly as informative as she had previously thought. As Nuada had said, they did tend to exaggerate certain things to make the read much more interesting, and yet they missed out many important facts.

She was just starting on the book about Elves, when Nuada entered the library. She looked up and locked eyes with him, the intensity of his gaze almost making her dizzy.

He came up to the table, noticing the book lying in the middle.

"Did you manage to finish reading it?" he enquired.

Anna nodded, keeping her gaze down. The strength of his eyes was too much. It seemed stronger since she had healed him, and her nervousness almost made her break out in a cold sweat.

"Did you find it interesting?"

Another nod.

"I have another book for you. Unfortunately, it is in Elvish. But, I could read some to you, if it would please you?"

Anna looked up at him holding a smaller book. She was surprised by his offer. She couldn't picture him reading to anyone, let alone a human. She didn't want him to be put out, but she also couldn't very well refuse. She wouldn't be able to read the book herself, so she gave a small nod, and watched him sit down opposite her.

He read the title in Elvish, and then translated it for her. It was an Elvish fairytale called 'The Troll Hunter'. It was a book for children. For a moment, she was a little incensed. He was reading her a book meant for Elven children. It was rather patronising.

"My father read it to my sister and I when we were children," Nuada explained when he saw the frown on Anna's face.

The irritation Anna had felt completely vanished. She felt touched that he would read something so personal to her, so she closed the book she had been reading, and pushed it aside, making sure he knew he had her whole attention.

He began reading, taking time to explain things that Anna knew nothing about, and even reading parts in Elvish, so she had the benefit of hearing how it should be read.

His voice sounded so calm and gentle, and the common trait of patience was truly showing as he read, putting all his effort into the reading, making sure Anna was following every passage.

He read for several hours, with Anna hanging on every word. He felt no need to stop, as she was clearly enjoying being read to. He'd never read to anyone, not even his sister, and found it a rather peaceful experience. He caught her staring at him several times, only for her to lower her head when their eyes met. It made him smile inwardly. It felt strange to be in debt to someone. She hadn't exactly saved his life, but she had healed him of a wound that would have been uncomfortable under his clothing while it healed on its own. Reading to her, was his way of repaying her, without making a big thing of it. He wasn't one to express gratitude in a big way. It simply wasn't becoming of an Elf of royal blood.

Nuala must have felt his hunger, as she entered the library with food for them. After Nuala had done the same yesterday, it wasn't very surprising to Anna. She really wanted to thank Nuala, but just couldn't find the compulsion to speak. She still struggled to make her mouth and voice make the sounds without getting nervous about people launching into a tirade of questions she wasn't ready to answer.

Nuada put the book down; mentally making a note of the page he was up to while they ate. He watched Anna nibble on her food. She seemed to be aware of him looking at her, as she was once again, hiding behind her hair. His compulsion to push her hair behind her ears was strong, but he pulled his eyes away before he began to raise his hand. It would be foolish to do such a thing, and he didn't want to frighten her.

He picked up the book once he'd finished, and read while Anna was still eating. She ate so quietly, he didn't find it at all distracting.

He read the book to the end, occasionally watching Anna's face for her reactions to the story, noting her small smiles and how she would begin to twitch in her seat when the story began to build in intensity.

He watched as a large smile broke out over her face at the end of the story, and he allowed himself to smile in return.

"I trust that you enjoyed the story?" he asked, closing the book and placing it on top of the one he'd lent her.

She smiled and nodded. It was a genuine smile, and he saw her eyes light up. He'd never seen her face look so happy. He struggled to find his voice. He was momentarily stunned by her expression.

He looked away, standing up to give himself a moment to gather his thoughts. He picked up his books and turned to Anna.

"I do have some other books, not many, but a few I have kept with me, if you would like me to read another for you?" he asked.

Anna smiled again, and nodded.

"Perhaps tomorrow," he said, as he inclined his head, and left.

Anna allowed herself to replay some of the passages in the book, enjoying the sound of his hypnotic voice in her head. She found it difficult to get rid of the smile that had permanently lodged itself across her face. She'd never felt so content.

A/N: Aww! I'd had this one planned for a while, I just didn't know if and when I'd use it, but it just seemed to fit itself here!

I hope you all enjoyed it!


	9. One and a Half Bricks

Thanks to all for the reviews!

Erin - Thank you for reading. I wasn't able to reply via the review, as it was unsigned, so I thought I'd say thanks here!

For those unsure about the chapter title, I said to a few people that the pace of this story, and the changes Nuada and Anna will undergo, are like 'building a very long bridge, one brick a day', and this chapter has increased in pace slightly...

You'll see...

**Chapter 9**

**One and a Half Bricks**

Anna had stopped by the canteen only briefly to get some fruit to take back to her room. She wanted to write down as much of the story as she could remember before she went to bed. She could still hear his voice in her head as she wrote, and she was still smiling when she changed for bed. Part of her still couldn't believe that he had really wanted to read to her, but she felt incredibly honoured by it.

Nuada had left the library feeling a little bewildered. He wasn't completely sure why he'd felt the need to read her one of his favourite childhood stories. As much as he told himself that he was only doing it out of gratitude, he knew that he had actually enjoyed reading to her. It had reminded him of his father reading it to him and his sister. It had been their favourite story, and because the Troll Hunter had a sister, they often played together, acting out some of the things in the story, both of then pretending to hunt Trolls. It reminded him of happier times.

Anna dreamt of being in the story. She dreamt of being a poor young girl captured by a Troll, and Nuada as the Troll Hunter had come and rescued her, taking her back to his castle and falling in love with her.

She felt incredibly stupid when she woke the following morning. She hadn't dreamt of being in a fairytale since she was a little girl. It disturbed her that she had dreamt of Nuada as her rescuer and as someone who fell in love with her. It was a ridiculous notion. He would never fall for a human. She knew he was only being kind to her because he didn't have much of a choice.

After breakfast, Anna took her notepad to the library, and found the book on Elves she had been reading the previous day. She wasn't enjoying it much, but it gave her something to do.

After a few hours, Nuada entered the library holding another book. Anna watched him approach the table, and take a seat.

"I… thought you might like another story," he said, holding up the book.

The book looked similar in size to the first one he'd read to her, and again, had an Elvish title.

"It is called 'The Tooth Fairy'," he read.

He saw the flash of recognition on Anna's face, and smiled at her naivety.

"I'm afraid they are nothing like the mythical creatures humans know of," he explained.

He began reading, occasionally looking at Anna to see if she was enjoying the story.

Anna was incredibly happy for him to be reading to her again. The only thing that disturbed her slightly was the story. It was rather grizzly for a fairytale. It spoke in great detail about little winged creatures that preyed on children, literally chewing their faces off to get at their teeth, so they could devour them. Anna could only imagine the kind of nightmares she would have had, if her parents had read this to her!

Anna listened intently to the whole story, smiling brightly at him when he finished. Nuada left, promising to bring another story the following. He came back minutes later to practice his fighting again, and Anna was pleased to see that his chest had remained healed. She was worried that the wound might re-open since she hadn't had any practice with her healing skills. She was also secretly happy to see him in his most impressive form. She would never tire of seeing his beautiful body move so eloquently.

The following day, Nuada kept his promise and brought another book with him to read to her. He did this for the next few days, until his few books had all been read. When he informed her that he had no other books, she looked disappointed. It seemed she enjoyed being read to, so he told her he would pick out the more interesting Elvish books from the library and translate those for her.

He read these until they too, ran out. He then turned to poetry books, since he knew she liked poetry. He also picked out the Tennyson book he knew his sister liked to read, and it was while reading one of the poems, that something unexpected happened. Anna asked him a question.

When he'd seen her head move, he'd looked up at her and noticed that she seemed to be struggling to speak.

As it was, Anna was trying to find the voice she wasn't sure existed anymore. It had been so long, and the compulsion to speak had never struck her, she wasn't sure if she could make her voice box articulate the sounds she needed to make.

"Why do you hate us?" she whispered.

Nuada was so surprised at hearing her voice; he didn't know how to respond.

"Why… do you hate us?" she repeated, this time a little louder.

Nuada opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't make a sound. He was used to arguing with his sister about his lack of compassion toward humans, he didn't know how to argue with anyone else.

Unfortunately, now that Anna had found her voice, albeit a quiet one, she found it difficult to stop.

"What did we do?" she asked.

Nuada cleared his throat, and put the book down.

"Humans became greedy. They wanted more than their share. They do nothing but consume and destroy, and it's never enough for them. They neglect the things that should matter to them. They forgot about everything that should be precious to them. Their Gods, nature, every other species except themselves," Nuada said, feeling incensed at the thought.

Anna looked down at her hands. Most of what he had said was true enough. But not all humans thought in the same way.

"Are you not also guilty of the same thing?" she said, looking up at him.

"Guilty? Of what? My people have never tried to destroy the world!" he snapped.

"No… they just neglected it," Anna whispered.

"And just how did my people neglect the Earth?" he said, his voice rising.

"By keeping yourselves hidden."

"What?" he said, frowning.

"You said we had forgotten everything, but how could we remember if you keep yourselves hidden as though you don't exist? Aren't we bound to forget the things we never see?" she asked.

"What would you have us do? Your kind tried to dominate the world."

"But you made a truce with us. Why did you go into hiding? Aren't you part of this world?"

Nuada had no idea how to respond. He'd heard his sister tell him many times, that humans weren't all bad, that they were capable of compassion and love and real feeling. He wasn't use to being told his own kind might have indirectly contributed to the world's 'fall from grace' as it were.

"Anna, you are far too young to understand what the world is really like," he said, standing up from his seat.

He briefly looked at Anna's hurt face, before striding out of the room.

He was very conscious of letting his anger get the better of him around her, especially as she'd literally just started talking. However, he was desperate to defend his people; and the fact that the first conversation they had had, she'd all but insinuated that his people were partly to blame for the state of the world. He hated the wounded look she'd had when he left. He hadn't meant to attack her. She was very different from most of the humans he had ever seen, and he didn't want to upset her. He just hoped he hadn't pushed her backwards.

After her brief argument with Nuada, Anna really didn't feel like reading anymore, and so went to the canteen for some lunch.

Liz, Nuala and Abe were sat at their usual table. They seemed to be discussing recent activity with the Trolls. Apparently, the incident where Nuada had been injured wasn't usual for Trolls. They usually kept themselves hidden, or at the very least, glamoured from human eyes.

Anna got her food and stopped at the table.

"Can I join you?" she asked quietly.

The group looked up at her in shock. Anna started to feel uncomfortable as they stared at her.

"Oh my God! You're talking?" Liz said.

"Kind of. Slowly," Anna replied.

"Wow! I'm sorry, I don't mean to overwhelm you; it's just not something I expected!" Liz explained.

Anna smiled and sat down next to Liz. She still kept her arms to herself, and the others seemed to know not to touch her yet.

"You spoke to my brother," Nuala said.

Anna looked up at Nuala. She had forgotten about their connection.

"Yes," Anna whispered.

"You had an argument."

"Yes. I… asked him why he hates us; humans I mean," Anna said, looking a little ashamed.

"My brother does not hate you," Nuala said with certainty.

"Maybe… but he hates my kind. When he looks at me, he sees a human. How could he not?" Anna asked, looking down at her hands.

Nuala looked at Anna sadly. She didn't know what she could say that would reassure her. It was easy to see that Anna was very fond of her brother, but she also knew her brother was struggling with his long held beliefs, and wouldn't be able to just let them go so easily. She was just glad he was making the effort.

A/N: Hehe! So, how was it? She spoke! I hope it's not too rushed! Please let me know what you all think...


	10. Rematch

Thanks for all the lovely reviews!

I'm so glad people liked the last chapter! I worried that she talked too soon, but it seemed to write itself that way.

I hope you all enjoy this installment!

**Chapter 10**

**Rematch**

Anna was feeling a little forlorn about her argument with Nuada. It wasn't exactly how she had pictured having her first conversation in almost 14 years. She just hoped that she hadn't damaged the fragile friendship they had slowly begun to forge.

Of course, Nuala had been insistent that her brother didn't hate Anna, but Anna wasn't so sure. She also wasn't sure what she could do to repair the damage. She could apologise, but she honestly didn't want to retract what she'd said. She knew humans had many failings, but they also had a lot of good in them. She also believed that Nuada's world had stood back and let things go from bad, to worse. She supposed she could try explaining what she meant, but she wasn't sure if she could fully articulate her thoughts. The only way she knew how to order her thoughts, was to write them down. So, that's what she did.

Nuada had spent most of the night thinking about what Anna had said to him. He was utterly loathe to admit it, but she did have a small point. They had kept themselves hidden, and not just his people, but also the whole Unseen community. The truce should have ensured that the humans and mythical beings could live side by side. Instead, they had gone underground. Never interacting with the humans, until over time, the humans believed that they had all but died out, leaving the world to them.

Perhaps he could apologise. In honesty, he didn't feel he should either. His reaction stemmed from loyalty to his people, even if they would never accept him back. He didn't want to argue with her again, she had only just started talking.

Anna spent the following morning reading over what she had written in her diary, trying to order it and remember what she wanted to say. She then spent the next few hours in the library, drawing sketches of his face as he argued with her. She wasn't even sure if he would show up, but she waited nonetheless.

As it was, Nuada came to the library, right after lunch. He saw Anna in her usual seat, sketching, as she frequently did. He had a feeling she drew pictures of the people in the bureau, possibly himself included, but he hadn't really had a good look at them.

He took a deep breath and walked up to the table.

"May I join you?" he asked, pointing to the empty chair opposite Anna.

Anna looked up at him and closed her notepad. She smiled slightly as she nodded.

"Thank you."

"Um… I thought maybe I should explain what I meant yesterday," Anna said, twisting her hands together nervously.

"It is… alright. I can partly understand the point you made. Perhaps we did hide ourselves. Perhaps we should have lived side by side with humans. Perhaps we could have done a million things differently. All my father wanted was peace. All I wanted was to live freely," Nuada said.

"It just seemed… unfair to blame us for everything. We aren't perfect. But neither are your kind," Anna said quietly.

"No, we all have our failings. I understand why humans have forgotten us. We were not there to remind them. I understand why the demon wants to be known by the humans. But they will not accept him. We have been lost to them for too long. I fear it is too late for them to repair the damage," said Nuada.

"Maybe they can still change? Maybe you… we can help them?" Anna asked.

"Perhaps," Nuada replied, smiling at her positive nature.

Red then entered the library, flexing his arms and his stone hand.

"Don't we have a date?" he said, winking at Nuada.

"Excuse me. The demon wanted a rematch," Nuada said, rising from his seat and taking off his shirt.

"Okay," Anna replied, smiling up at him.

She tried desperately to keep from blushing at the sight of his perfectly formed chest, and diverted her eyes to her notepad.

Nuada put his shirt on the table and picked up his spear and sword from the floor. He threw the sword to Red and went down the steps to get into his position, spinning the spear expertly in his hand.

Anna glanced down at the two as they circled each other, and stole a quick feel of the black shirt resting on the table. It was the softest silk she had ever felt, and still had warmth to it from Nuada's body. She pulled her hand back, and couldn't resist bringing her fingers to her nose. She inhaled softly, and the gentle scent of flowers invaded her senses. She closed her eyes and tried not to shudder as goose bumps broke out all over her skin.

Her mind was brought back when she heard the clash of metal against metal. Red and Nuada had started sparring. As usual, Nuada was using his flawless skill to block Red's blows with the sword, lunging back and forth, using his body's great flexibility to jump around the library floor.

He was clearly much faster than Red and much more skilful with his weapon, but Red seemed to be holding his own quite well, using his strength and his stone hand to block, while lunging with his sword.

Anna was on the edge of her seat as she watched them fight. Her hand was almost a blur as it skipped over her notepad, sketching like mad. She pulled page after page out of her notepad, dumping the sketches on the table.

When she ran out of paper, she went back to her sketches to see what she had come up with. Unfortunately, she had neglected the empty pad and pencil resting on her knee, so when she turned to reach some of the sketches on the table, the pad and pencil slid off, dropping to the floor with a thud. It was enough to distract Nuada for a second, and Red managed to grab him by the neck with his hand and placed the sword against his chest.

"Never let anything break your attention," Red said, quoting Nuada from the previous fight.

Red let Nuada go, and smiled arrogantly at the Elf Prince, handing the sword back.

"Looks like we're even," Red said as he left the library with a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

Nuada came back to the table, looking none too pleased. His body had a faint shine to it, which Anna could only assume was perspiration. He was breathing heavily as he put down his weapons and picked up his shirt.

"I'm so sorry!" Anna whispered, twisting her hands under her sleeves.

"It is not your fault. He is right. I should not allow anything to distract me. I thought perhaps you had fallen again," he said, smiling at her.

Anna blushed at the memory of her first night. She hadn't dared to stand on a chair to reach books again.

"I just dropped my pad," explained Anna.

"I will take my leave. I must change," he said, putting his shirt on, but not tying it.

Anna nodded, trying not to look at the small expanse of muscle showing through the gap in his shirt.

He inclined his head and left, his shirt flaring out slightly as he walked.

Anna tried to shake the images of him from her mind as she gathered her drawings together. She went back to her room to draw them properly, all the while, running the images of him practicing through her mind as she added the details. She was also pleased that he hadn't gotten angry with her because of their argument. She knew that he could have quite easily have taken offense to it, but she knew humans weren't completely to blame. They all lived on the same planet, and they all had a responsibility to look after it.

A/N: More shirtless Nuada! Couldn't resist!


	11. Healing Touch

Thank you all for reading and reviewing.

This is the shortest chapter yet, but it ended itself where it did.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 11**

**Healing Touch**

The shrill ring of the emergency alarm woke Anna in the early hours of the morning. She stepped out into the corridor to find agents rushing up and down. She saw Red and Abe pass her, with Red loading his gun and Abe putting on his breathing equipment.

Liz wasn't far behind and was also loading her gun.

"What's happening?" asked Anna.

"There's been another Troll sighting. They seem to be getting more confident, or careless. Or perhaps both. You don't have to wait up," Liz replied.

Anna nodded as Liz continued up the corridor, but she wasn't about to go back to sleep with the team out on a mission.

Nuada was the last to come down the corridor and was busy placing his weapons on his back. He nodded and smiled at Anna as he passed, and Anna wanted to tell him to be careful, but couldn't quite make the words come out.

She watched him disappear, and then got a blanket from her room. She went to wait in the library by the fire, and took out the Tennyson book Nuada had been reading to her. She tried not to think about the team. It worried her that they might get hurt. Especially Nuada. She had managed to heal him last time, but would she be able to do it again? She hoped it wouldn't come to that. He was more than capable of defending himself, but Nuada and Red seemed to get in each other's way.

It had been exciting watching them fight, even though Nuada had lost. It had been amusing watching Red become angry at Nuada's speed and dexterity. She wondered if they were going to make their sparring matches a regular thing. She didn't believe that Nuada would allow Red to beat him without a rematch. If they did, Anna would make sure she kept as quiet as possible.

After only an hour, Anna had fallen asleep in front of the fire. She was having a very curious dream about Nuada's chest. He was covered in small cuts, and was bleeding quite badly. She couldn't see his face or any other part of him, and all around them was dark. All she could see was his pale and beautifully sculpted chest, and it needed healing.

She saw herself gently press her lips to the first cut, drops of golden blood staining her mouth and chin. The blood was sweet tasting and warm. She could feel the softness of his skin under her lips. He wasn't touching her, nor was she touching him. She closed her eyes as her lips began to glow in a soft green light and the cut began to heal. Soon, all that was left was flawless skin.

She turned her attention to the other cuts and did the same, kissing each wound away until he was completely healed, with not a blemish in sight. She looked up into his face and saw him smiling down at her. The fondness in his eyes made her smile back.

She awoke suddenly when the door burst open and the team came in. Once again, Nuada and Red were arguing as they strode in. It seemed they had gotten under each other's feet again, and Nuada had been the one injured. This time it was his arm. His shirt was torn badly. Parts of it were hanging off his arm, so he took it of completely and threw it at Red's feet.

"Oh come on! You're not gonna blame me for this one, are you?" Red exclaimed as Nuada glared at him.

"And just whose bullet did I have to dodge again?" Nuada shouted.

"It took two of us to take that thing down. They're getting stronger."

"I am aware of that. But, you could have waited until I moved out of the way, or at least, asked me to move!" Nuada said, gritting his teeth to keep from shouting more.

"Stop whining, it's just a scratch," Red said as he turned to leave.

Nuada closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He looked down at his wound and winced. It wasn't bad, but it stung.

Seeing his wound brought about the same compulsion as the last time. She slowly got up, looking only at his injured arm as she walked towards him.

Nuada could see her coming nearer to him. Her eyes were glazed over, and see seemed to be drawn by his wound.

She outstretched her hands when she got within a few feet, and gently placed them on his arm. She could feel the warmth of his blood under her fingers.

Nuada watched as her hands glowed the same vibrant green as they had before, and her eyes became more vivid in colour. The same pleasant warmth enveloped his arm and he could feel his skin heal. It didn't take long for it to heal completely, and he was left with goose bumps in the wounds place. He went o place a hand over hers, but she seemed to come to her senses, and pulled her hands sharply off him, taking a few steps back and covering her hands with her sleeves.

"Thank you. Again," said Nuada softly.

"It's nothing," she whispered.

Anna looked up at him and smiled. But she suddenly started to feel dizzy and swayed slightly on her feet. Nuada took a few steps towards her in case she fainted.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Tired," she whispered.

She swayed again, her knees bending under her. Nuada caught her by the arms and tried to keep her on her feet, but she was swaying too much for her to stand up so he picked her up.

Anna wanted to protest, but in her extremely tired state, she wouldn't have been able to get herself to her room to rest. As it was, all she could do was keep her skin away from his, so she didn't place her hands around him. It was awkward, but Nuada said nothing.

He took her straight to her room and put her down on her feet, but she was still swaying so he held her around the waist as she punched in her code, swinging her back into his arms as the door swung open. He took her straight inside and put her in the bed, making sure to cover her with the quilt.

"Thank you," she whispered as she tried to focus on his face.

"You are tired. Rest now," Nuada replied.

He smiled down at her for a moment, then left, closing the door behind him.

Anna had little strength in her to think about what had happened. She fell into a deep sleep, dreaming the same dream as she had before.

A/N: Aww! He can be such a gentleman! What did you all think?


	12. Curiosity

Thank you all for the reviews, they mean the world to me!

I thought I should explain a little about Anna's healing - When she heals, she uses her own energy to do it, and because she's not use to it, she doesn't know how to prepare herself and dig deep within herself for the power, so her body just uses whatever energy she has at the forefront of her being, leaving her weak. Like anything, she'll get used to it, but it will take time for her to reach it.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 12**

**Curiosity**

It was past 9 o'clock when Anna woke up. She'd done nothing but dream of Nuada all night, and the image of his wounded arm was the first thing on her mind.

To try to rid herself of the picture, she drew a sketch of his arm, making sure to get all the details of the cut, including the blood. She was a little disappointed by the fact that it wasn't in colour and so didn't show the pearly golden hue of the blood.

She felt the same calmness she had the first time, and felt more at ease than she had in a long time. She even tucked her hair behind her ears, which was something she never normally did.

She had felt the same closeness to Nuada as she healed him, and she had felt the urge to put her arms around him. Unfortunately, she had seen him moving his hand over hers, and her fear of touch had reasserted itself with a vengeance. She had been wary of touching him when he carried her to her room, but she hadn't had the strength to get herself to bed. She simply wasn't used to using her powers on others. She wasn't truly prepared for it and it left her drained.

When she entered the canteen, Liz and Red were there. It was unusual for Red to be there at all, as he usually had all his food delivered to his room by an agent.

Anna got her food and sat down next to a stunned looking Liz. It was the first time she'd sat next to anyone by choice.

"I've never seen you in here before," said Anna, looking at Red.

"Liz complained about me being too anti-social. Am I too anti-social?" he asked, looking intently at Anna.

"I... I don't know," Anna mumbled, looking down at her hands.

"Red, come on," Liz said, not wanting him to intimidate Anna.

"What? I want to know why I'm anti-social," he replied.

"Red, you never eat with us!" Liz said, exasperated.

"I'm here now, aren't I?"

"Only because I threatened you with…"

"Yeah, okay I know what you said," Red interrupted, putting his head down.

Anna quietly ate her breakfast. Part of her hoped that she would see Nuada, but he didn't appear. Perhaps her healing had left him somewhat tired as well. The truth is, she really didn't know how it could affect him. It worried her to no end that she had acted so instinctively, when she realised afterwards that she could easily have hurt him.

It had become so much of a routine for her to take a notepad to the library that she didn't even think about it after breakfast as she made her way there.

As it was, Nuada was busy training with his spear. Anna hesitated for a moment before going in. She didn't want to disturb him again, even if he wasn't fighting anyone, but she knew he would only tell her to come in anyway.

She went straight to the table and sat down. His sword and shirt were laid to one side, and Anna was momentarily tempted to touch his shirt again, but thought better of it and focused on drawing a sketch of his sword.

She tried several times to sketch it, but the angle it was lay at meant she couldn't see it in its entirety. She glanced over at Nuada to make sure he wasn't looking, then reached out and slowly picked up the sword. It was heavier than she had imagined, but not so heavy, she couldn't lift it easily. The metal was shiny and flawless, not a single scratch graced its surface. The intricate detail of the handle was truly incredible. She held it loosely in her left hand and began to draw.

Nuada was busy practicing his lunges with his lengthened spear when he noticed Anna pick up his sword. He continued to train, but kept an eye on her as she drew. The sword was incredibly sharp, and she had no idea how to handle such a weapon, judging by the way that she was holding it. He also noticed that her hair was tucked behind her ears for a change, and he could see her whole face. She had such young features. He could see her biting her lower lip as she concentrated, and it made him smirk.

Anna was just putting the finishing details to the sketch, when Nuada approached the table.

"That is not the safest way to hold the sword," he warned her.

His voice startled her, and she let the sword slip out of her hand. The blade caught the edge of her palm as it slipped, cutting her quite deeply.

Nuada rushed to her side, but she pulled herself out of the chair and backed away from him, keeping her hand against her chest, even as the blood started to roll down her arm. Nuada tried to reach for her hand again, but was stopped when he saw the same familiar green glow encompass her injured hand. It glowed for several seconds, and then receded.

Anna opened her hand and looked down at her palm. The cut was gone. All that was left was the blood on her arm, which she covered with her sleeve. She looked up at Nuada, and was surprised by his shocked look.

"I did not realise that you could heal yourself," he said, looking at her curiously.

"It's not something I can control. It's automatic," she replied.

"That is very fortunate. The cut looked deep."

"It's okay now. I'm sorry I touched your things," she said.

"I do not mind, but you must be careful. They would not be very effective weapons if they were not sharp," Nuada told her.

Anna nodded in understanding, and sat back down.

Nuada placed his spear in front of her and took up his sword. He went back to training, glancing back at Anna who was being very careful not to touch his spear as she drew a sketch of it.

"Would you like me to lengthen it?" Nuada said, spinning his sword as he came back to the table.

"If it's okay," Anna replied.

Nuada came up behind her and leaned over slightly to press a place on his spear. It immediately lengthened, causing Anna to sit back sharply in her chair, bumping her head against his stomach.

Nuada moved away from her and went back to his training.

Anna made a quick sketch of his spear, and then turned to a new page. She watched Nuada practice with his sword out of the corner of her eye. She already had plenty of drawings of him while he practiced, but she found she couldn't stop drawing him in allsorts of positions. He was truly magnificent when he trained. All his strength and agility were used to their fullest, and she never tired of sketching each individual muscle as it worked, flexing and retracting against his strong frame.

Nuada and his sister were the only Elves Anna had ever seen, but it seemed that they were all beautiful and mystical. She wondered if they had Elves of different colours and shapes, like humans were. Did they have differing hair colours and eye colours? Were they all so tall? She had so many questions. She just hoped that she would be able to ask Nuada about his people. He was after all, an outcast, so she wasn't sure if he would feel comfortable talking about his people. Only time would tell.

A/N: How was this one? I hope I'm not going too slowly or quickly for people...


	13. A Touch of Kindness

Thank you for all the kind reviews!

I'm sorry I wasn't able to update last night, but I didn't have a lot of free time and wasn't able to complete the chapter. I hope this one will have bene worth the wait!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 13**

**A Touch of Kindness**

Anna had awoken early, gotten her breakfast and was already in the library drawing out some of her rough sketches, when Nuala entered with Abe. She watched them gently kiss each other before Abe got into his tank. Nuala then came up to the table where Anna was drawing and sat down.

"I am glad that my brother is still speaking with you. I was worried that he would take offence, and not see you again. He can be very stubborn," said Nuala.

"He said that he understood my reasons for saying what I did, though I don't think he completely agrees with me," Anna replied.

"Perhaps not. He is a very proud elf. He is a lot like our father that way, even if they never saw eye to eye."

"Did your father really used to read 'The Tooth Fairy' to you?" Anna asked quietly.

"Oh yes. It was one of our favourites," Nuala said, smiling fondly.

"It's just… it seemed a bit violent for children. If I'd been read that as a child, I'd have had nightmares."

"Perhaps, but our people believe in teaching children about the real dangers of the world. It's not meant to scare them," Nuala explained.

Anna sat and thought about it for a while. Perhaps Nuala was right. Perhaps it was best to teach children about the real world, and not sugar coat everything. It probably wouldn't do any good now, as humans didn't even realise that the magical world even existed.

"I will leave you to your drawings," Nuala said, getting up.

Anna opened her mouth to speak, but Nuala had already made her way to the door. She watched the Princess leave, waving at Abe as she did so.

Anna went back to her sketches and was busy perfecting her drawing of the sword, when Nuada came down the spiral staircase and approached the table. He was holding another book as he pulled out the chair opposite Anna and sat down.

"Am I disturbing you?" Nuada asked, putting the book down in front of him.

"Oh… no. I was finished," Anna replied softly.

"I remembered that you enjoyed the fairytales from my world, so I thought you might enjoy some from yours," he said.

He didn't give her much choice as he began to read the story of 'Hansel & Gretel' to her. She smiled broadly at him, remembering the story from her own childhood. Her mother had read many stories and nursery rhymes to her as a child. It had been so long, she had almost forgotten them.

Nuada read slowly and with enthusiasm. He seemed to be enjoying the story almost as much as Anna. It seemed as though he had never read the story before, and was taking obvious pleasure in reading it to her.

Anna watched Nuada read. His face seemed to be a myriad of expressions as he read and she wanted to sketch him as he sat calmly. She was still able to listen to him reading as she sketched, but she tried to draw quietly as she didn't want to appear rude.

Nuada had been completely aware of her sketching while he read, but he didn't mind so much. He could see her smiling at parts of the story, and had seen her look of recognition when he'd began the story.

He had to admit, the change in her, albeit it small, was truly remarkable. She now spoke, seemed more comfortable around people, and had even pushed her hair out her face. She no longer seemed to want to hide behind it, although, she did keep her head down quite a bit, and still didn't like to be touched. He understood her reasons of course, but he did wonder if she would ever feel comfortable with the touch of another. Surely, the more she was able to touch people, however small, the more easily she'd be able to control her powers.

Nuada finished the story and out the book down. Anna was still drawing, though he was sure she'd heard him finish.

"Did you enjoy that?" he asked, gently touching her passive hand with his fingers to get her attention.

Anna was about to respond when she noticed his fingers touching her hand. Reflexively, she yanked her hand away and bolted up out of her chair.

"Please don't!" she said, pulling her sleeves down over her hands.

"You will not harm me," he said, trying to reassure her.

Anna shook her head and stepped back towards the bookcase. Nuada was already on his feet, and was slowly walking towards her. He didn't want to frighten her, or cause her to withdraw, but it seemed unlikely that she could hurt him considering she had healed him twice.

"You will not harm me," he repeated, holding out his hand to her.

Anna shook her head again, and tried to back further away, but was hindered by her back hitting the bookcase.

"Please take my hand," he asked, softly.

"No, I can't!" Anna whispered.

"Yes, you can," he replied, keeping his voice gentle and reassuring.

He reached out slowly, and gently took hold of her left hand. She tried to hold it against her chest, but his slow and measured persistence allowed him to calmly pull it away slightly. He left it covered with her sleeve for a few moments to allow her to become accustomed to him holding it. He was closely watching her face for any signs of serious distress.

Anna was fixated on her hand resting lightly in his. Aside from Nuada carrying her the other night, she hadn't touched another in years. The fear of harming someone had been far too great for her to risk it.

Nuada slowly used his free hand to push her sleeve up her arm slightly, so her hand rested in his. He felt her hand tremble slightly as her skin touched his for the first time in such a manner. Her hand was so small against his own; they were almost the size of a child's.

Nuada's skin felt incredible warm, and the size of his hand felt almost reassuring as he gently curled his fingers around her's. He then placed his other hand on top, making sure only to rest it lightly should she wish to remove her hand. He simply held her hand, deliberately keeping his distance from her. He didn't want to push her further than she was prepared to go.

Anna slowly looked into Nuada's eyes, and saw only kindness. The intensity had remained, but there was no fierceness or anger in them. She felt herself begin to cry, though she made no sound of it. The tears rolled freely down her cheeks, as Nuada tightened his grip slightly in response. His hands felt incredibly smooth, which she found strange. He had been a warrior for his people for hundreds of years before his exile, and now he trained everyday. She would have expected his hands to feel rough, perhaps even calloused. Instead, they felt like they had been moisturised regularly, though she couldn't imagine him putting cream on his hands.

Nuada wanted nothing more than to wipe her tears away as the slipped silently down her face. He thought better of it. She was clearly overwhelmed by his touch, and didn't want to make it too much for her.

Nuala's entry into the library made them both look round, and Anna quickly pulled her hand out of Nuada's.

The Princess nodded to them and walked to Abe's tank. Nuada turned back to Anna and smiled.

"I told you I would not be harmed," he whispered to her.

Anna had already pulled her sleeve back down and was busy wiping away the tears. She looked at him as he smiled. She had no words to describe how she felt. She felt terrified and exhilarated at the same time.

Nuada nodded to her in his usual way, and left. Anna collapsed into the nearest chair and looked down at her hands. They didn't look any different. It was such a shock. She really hadn't hurt him. Not even a scratch. Perhaps that part of her power had disappeared. She couldn't be sure, and she wasn't sure if she could touch again. It had felt incredible to feel the warmth of his hand, and almost longed to feel it again, but the fear was still very real. She didn't know if it would ever go away.

A/N: Was it worth the wait? I hope it wasn't too fast, it's been brewing for some time.


	14. Dazed and Confused

Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad people enjoyed the last chapter, I worried it had been too fast.

I'm thoroughly enjoying writing this, and have never been so inspired to write so quickly! The muse is being so unbelievably cooperative, it's untrue!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 14**

**Dazed and Confused**

Anna was in quite a daze. Not long after Nuada left the library, Anna gathered her things and made her way back to her rooms. Sitting on her bed, all she can think about is Nuada's gentle touch. She keeps running her fingers over the hand he touched, almost as if she is trying to evoke the same feelings, but her hands are not like his. They are small, bony even, and although she is far from a warrior, her fingers feel slightly rougher than his had. Not to mention colder.

Nuada's hands, although quite slender, were bigger in comparison. They had felt strong and smooth, and incredibly warm. The gentleness, with which he had held her hand, had been very grounding. After the initial shock of the touch had faded, she had felt quite comfortable with her hand in his. She had started crying because she simply couldn't believe she hadn't hurt him. It still seemed so unreal.

She spent the rest of the day trying to draw his hands as they cradled her own. She managed to get quite a bit of detail down, but it wasn't the same as drawing them from life. She wasn't able to get all the lines and texture down as accurately as she might have hoped. She simply didn't have much of a photographic memory. She fell asleep in the early hours, with her stomach growling in protest.

When she awoke mid-morning, her stomach actually hurt, so she grudgingly got up and got dressed, despite still being tired. She still felt slightly dazed as she walked to the canteen. She no longer kept to the walls as she walked; she knew no one would interact with her except the team, and none of them new about Nuada touching her hand, so they weren't likely to do the same.

There were only a handful of agents present in the canteen, and none of the team was there, so she got her breakfast and a double helping of fruit, and sat down at the usual table to eat and think. She still couldn't get the image of Nuada holding her hand out of her mind. Part of her hoped that she wouldn't bump into him during the day, and yet, another part of her wanted nothing more than to see him, or have him read to her again, or even watch him practice with his spear. It was all very confusing. The very thought of being near him made her feel nervous, and yet, she wanted nothing more than to see him.

Nuada had also had some trouble quieting his thoughts after his interaction with Anna. She had been so terrified of touching his hand; she really believed that she would hurt him, even after healing him twice.

Her hand had felt so fragile and delicate, and incredibly cold. It was a wonder that her fingers weren't blue with how cold they were. Her hand had been so small as it rested against his own. They looked almost childlike. The familiar protective instinct had appeared and he had covered her hand with his other in an attempt to warm it. He'd felt an unpleasant contraction of his heart when he saw her tears, and he'd wanted nothing more than to wipe them away and reassure her that he was fine.

It was unconscionable to be so affected by a mere human. And yet, the more he got to know her, the more he did care. Aside from Wink, she was really the only friend he'd had in many millennia. Nuala had never been his friend; she was his opposite. It was pitiful really; he only had two beings in his life to call friends, and one of them was dead.

He wasn't sure how she would be afterwards. Would she revert to her previous state, not speaking or interacting with anyone at all? Had he pushed her too far? He had no way to know, so all he could do was act normally. He decided some training would dispel all his conflicting thoughts, so he took his spear to the library and began practicing. The classical music Abe was playing while he was in his tank didn't bother the Prince too much. He was just glad to have something else to think about.

Anna had long since finished her breakfast, and was simply sat at the empty table thinking, when Liz entered, dragging Red behind her. Each of them was holding one of the twins, who were both gurgling and wriggling about.

It was the first time she'd ever seen the twins, and she was a little startled by their appearance. They looked human enough, aside from their red skin and little tails. They didn't have horns like Red, and both had soft black hair. They also didn't have his stone hand, which was probably a good thing considering the amount of damage Red could inflict with his.

"I had to get them out of our rooms, they've been cooped up in there pretty much since they were born," Liz explained as she sat down opposite Anna.

"It's okay. They're adorable!" Anna said, smiling at the babies.

"Would you like to hold one?" Liz asked, holding out the baby in her arms.

"Oh no, I can't. It's too dangerous," Anna said, vigorously shaking her head.

"I'm so sorry! I completely forgot!" Liz slapped her hand over her mouth, feeling incredibly stupid.

"I just don't want to hurt them," Anna said, getting up out of her chair and leaving in a hurry.

"I can't believe I said that!" Liz said, chastising herself.

Anna hurried down the corridor back to her room. The all-consuming fear was still very real. The thought of hurting those babies was petrifying. It made her realise just how dangerous her powers really were. Nuada had been lucky.

She wanted to get all thoughts of contact out of her mind, so she took her notepad to the library. She walked in the door and saw Nuada practicing. She contemplated leaving, but he'd already seen her and stopped.

Anna smiled nervously, and then went to her usual table. Nuada's shirt had been deposited on the nearest chair, so she sat opposite it, enabling her to draw him while he practiced.

Nuada watched her sit down, before he went back to his training. He trained long and hard, using his spear in both lengths to get the most out of himself. He then ditched the spear in favour of practicing his tumbling.

Most of her previous nervousness forgotten, Anna sat watching, completely enraptured by Nuada's dedication. He seemed to be deliberately pushing himself further than she'd ever seen him do so before. She sketched a few rough drawings, but had been too busy watching his finely sculptured body move so effortlessly, she hadn't been able to focus on her drawings.

Nuada had had enough of practicing. He stood in the middle of the library, panting heavily, his perfectly chiselled chest heaving with the effort. He glanced over at Anna, who quickly looked down at her notepad.

He made his way up to the table, put his spear down and took the seat opposite Anna.

"Are you well?" he asked softly.

"Oh, yes, thank you," Anna replied, looking up at him briefly.

Nuada almost sighed with relief when she answered him. It seemed she was okay, if perhaps a little nervous.

"I am unharmed," he said, holding up his hands.

Anna looked up into his eyes warily.

"You did not hurt me yesterday," he reassured.

"I could have," she whispered, lowering her head.

Nuada made a spilt second decision and took hold of her nearest hand.

"No!" she cried, and tried to pull her hand away.

"You will not harm me. You did not harm me yesterday," he said, keeping a firm grip of her hand, but not enough so she felt she couldn't remove it.

Nuada moved his chair closer to her, while keeping hold of her hand. He reached for her other hand, and brought them closer to his chest. He covered them both with his hands. He wanted to blow on them to warm them, but thought better of it.

"See? You are not hurting me," he said, looking into her startled eyes.

"But, I could!" she said in a rush, gently trying to tug her hands away.

"No, I don't think you could unless you wished it."

"But, my parents…"

"Were an accident. You were a child, and you had only just received your powers," he interrupted.

Anna was still shaking her head in disbelief. She hadn't killed her parents deliberately. She still couldn't understand how it had happened at all. She hadn't been angry with them for anything. Perhaps she would never know how it happened.

Nuada sat holding her hands for a long time, allowing her to become comfortable with the feeling. She had several tears rolling down her cheeks, and he could feel that she still felt nervous about hurting him, but she was slowly settling into the touch. He was using his thumbs to stroke the backs of her hands in reassurance.

After a few moments more, he slowly let go and got up. Anna seemed to be shocked out of her daze, and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, I must bathe and change. Perhaps I could read some more, later?" he said.

"Um… okay," she replied.

He smiled and nodded, picking up his shirt and spear before leaving the library.

Anna felt completely overwhelmed. The more he touched her, the more confused she felt. She had been so certain for so long that her touch could seriously harm or even kill someone; she'd avoided all contact with everyone. Was it possible she had completely over reacted? Would she ever know for sure?

A/N: She can be so neurotic sometimes, can't she? How was it?


	15. Cinderella's Knight

Thank you all for the lovely reviews! My muse is spinning in ecstacy!

I was worried I wouldn't get this one finished, but here it is!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 15**

**Cinderella's Knight**

It was just past dinner, and Anna was getting hungry. She contemplated going to the canteen for something to eat, but didn't want Nuada to come back and think she didn't want him to read to her, so she stayed put.

She was reading a poetry book when he came back. He was holding a tray loaded with fruit, bread and salad. He was also wearing a different shirt. It was of the same style and material, but this time was in red. She'd never seen him wear red before, except for the red sash he often wore around his waist.

"I thought you might be hungry," he said, placing the tray down in the middle of the table.

"Oh, yes thank you," Anna replied, picking up some of the bread.

She watched him go up to the upper level and select some books. He came back down and placed them in front of her.

"I thought you might like to choose which one you wish me to read," he explained.

Anna looked at the books. They were some of her favourites. Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, Dick Whittington, Snow White, Rapunzel... He'd also brought down a book of Nursery Rhymes, but she wasn't in the mood for those.

She picked up the Cinderella book and placed it in front of him. Nuada smiled at her choice. He'd never read the story before, but the first few lines were indicative of a love story. It was the kind of story his sister would like.

Nuada settled into the chair and began to read. Anna sat listening with her head resting against her arms, picturing the story in her head as she had done many times as a child. She loved the idea of being a poor, down trodden maid, who is eventually rescued by a knight in shining armour. Even now, she could still fantasise about the kind of man she would love to rescue her.

She fantasised for a long time while he was reading, but her fantasies turned into strange dreams. They all featured her as the maid, kept as a virtual slave by sisters she didn't recognise. She was forced to wait on them hand and foot, and when the Ball was thrown at their palace, she was forced to serve the guests. It was here that she met her knight. The sisters insisted on crowding him, meaning she couldn't get near him. The ball then ended, and she was forced back to the kitchens to wash all the dishes that had been used. She finally fell asleep in the early hours, only to be woken up by the knight, lifted into his arms and taken away from the palace on his enormous white steed.

Nuada was only half way through the story when he noticed that Anna's breathing had become slower and deeper. She seemed to be asleep.

"Anna?" he called softly.

She didn't stir at all. He took a page from her notepad and marked the page he was up to, placing the book down on the table. He then slowly and gently picked her up, making sure to cradle her head against his shoulder, before grasping her notepad between two of his fingers and walking slowly to her room.

It was fortunate that he had watched her punch the code in the last time he had carried her to her room, but balancing her while trying to input the code with his left hand was tricky. He managed to get the door open after a few attempts without dropping her, and stepped inside. Her room looked slightly more lived in than the last time. She now had some books on her shelves, thought some of them were from the library; and he could see her ledger and sketchpad on the desk to the right.

He walked over to her bed, kicked the covers back with a foot, and placed her down. He made quick work of taking her shoes off, noticing just how small her feet were, and placed her legs in the bed. He thought it would be a bit too much to get her undressed, so he left her in her clothes and pulled the covers over her.

He sat down next to her for a few moments, and watched her sleep. She looked so calm and peaceful and not at all like the neurotic mess she'd been when she'd first arrived all those weeks ago. She still worried about touching people without hurting them, but she was at least able to have conversations with people and be in their presence.

He gently pushed back her hair and tucked it behind her ear. He had been glad when she'd stopped hiding her face behind her long hair. She was actually rather pretty, and he enjoyed the sparkle her eyes developed when he read to her.

The inappropriate thoughts starting to run through his mind took him completely by surprise. He was beginning to think he really was getting desperate. He almost felt that because it had been so long since he had pursued a female, and enjoyed pleasure with one, that he was reaching out to the one woman that was showing him interest; and yet, deep down, he knew that it wasn't the case. He was becoming fond of her. He enjoyed her company, and despite feeling initially mad for reading to her, he enjoyed that as well.

He got up from the bed, intent on leaving her to sleep in peace, but her ledger caught his eye, and he was intensely curious to know what things she had been drawing all this time.

He opened it up, and saw the first few pictures were drawings of her room and surroundings. They were very accurate and incredibly detailed. Her talent was obvious, and she seemed to put real depth into them. He flipped over the page, and saw pictures of himself. They weren't terribly detailed, but they were accurate enough.

The next drawings were of his sister and Abe while they were eating breakfast in the canteen. He could clearly see that Anna had captured the love between the couple. It made him smile to see his sister so happy, even if it was with someone like Abe. He didn't hate the fishman, but he wasn't an elf, and he thought his sister deserved to have the best. However, it was her choice, and she had clearly made it.

The next pages had images of him practicing with his spear. He smiled as he remembered her trying to draw them in secret, watching him from behind her hair. She had captured all the various scars and muscle definition in the many poses she had drawn. He'd never seen himself like this; it was a little surprising. The seriousness and focus was displayed so evidently on his face, he looked almost menacing.

He flicked through all of the drawings of him training, including the many she had sketched as he trained with his sword. She had captured the difference in skill so accurately.

The later pictures began to focus on his face more. He saw many picture of him smiling, or staring intently at something. Most of the recent pictures seemed to be of him. Even the recent training poses seemed to have a different feel to them. He couldn't quite put his finger on what it was, but the felt more intimate, almost seductive.

He wasn't sure what to think about all the pictures she had of him. It seemed almost like an obsession, and yet, she was far from obsessive when she was around him, except for her fear of touch. He knew she enjoyed his company, and was beginning to feel more comfortable around him. But, did she have feelings for him? How would he know?

Perhaps he was reading too much into the pictures. She did after all, spend most of her time with him, compared with the rest of the team, so he supposed it would only be fitting she would draw pictures of him the most. He tried not to think any more on it as he left Anna to sleep. What did it matter to him, if she was obsessed?

A/N: Isn't he charming! Is he too charming? What did you all think?


	16. Newcomer

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews!

I know a couple of you thought that maybe the progression had slowed, but I didn't want to rush anything between them before they were ready. But, as you'll see below, I did have plans for this one!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 16**

**Newcomer**

Anna woke up in her bed and still in her clothes. With no recollection of how she might have gotten there, she mule only assume that Nuada had carried her again. She felt bad about falling asleep while he read to her, but she had been exhausted.

She was also very hungry, so she got washed and changed, and went for something to eat.

Liz and Red were already in the canteen, both with a baby on their lap. They were both struggling to feed the twins, as they seemed far more interested in their surroundings.

Anna got her food and sat down next to Liz.

"The older they get, the more exhausting they are," Liz said, trying not to yawn.

It was then that Agent Manning entered the canteen and came up the their table.

"I've just been informed that we're getting a new agent. She'll be arriving at 12:00 hours, so i want you all to be in the library by no later than 11:45," Manning said.

"Who is she?" Liz asked.

"Her name is Cassandra Yates, and she is able to walk through all manner of objects, including people," Manning said, flicking through her dossier.

"That's a handy trick. So, why are we getting another new agent?" Liz asked.

"Washington thinks we need all the help we can get. The troll sightings are becoming more frequent. It's only a matter of time before they hurt someone. Miss Yates could be useful," he said before turning on his heal and leaving.

Anna wasn't sure what to think about a new agent joining them. Perhaps it was because she herself hadn't exactly been useful so far. Healing Nuada those two times had been instinct, and they hadn't been life-threatening wounds.

She looked over at Liz and saw her frowning.

"I don't understand why we need a new agent. We're okay they way we are," said Liz.

"Are you afraid she'll steal your thunder?" Red goaded.

"You mean like the Prince does with you?" Liz shot back.

"He doesn't… How could you… I kicked his ass! Twice!"

"Only after he kicked yours," Liz mumbled.

Anna listened as the started to bicker; completely unaware that many agents were now watching them. Anna decided to quietly finish her breakfast and leave them to it. She was walking back to her rooms when she bumped into Dr Krauss.

"Good morning, mein fraulein," he said as she walked passed him.

"Good morning," she replied quietly.

"Ah, I see you are able to talk now?"

"Yes. I just found it difficult before. I never had the urge to," she tried to explain.

"And what of your powers?" he asked.

"Um… I'm not really sure," she said, twisting her hands together.

"I was informed that you managed to heal the Prince on two occasions."

"Oh, yes. But it wasn't really a conscious decision, it just… happened," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Perhaps this is something you can learn to develop and control, yes?"

"I don't know. Maybe," Anna replied quietly.

"Well, I will bid you good day," he said, clacking his heels together and marching off down the corridor.

Anna thought he was a little strange, but he was certainly polite.

She went back to her room to read until it was time to join the rest of the team in the library. When she arrived, Nuada and Dr Krauss were already waiting. Nuada seemed to be dressed in quite formal attire, similar to the clothes he had worn when she first arrived. He looked rather superior, and yet didn't look at all arrogant about it. He was stood with his hands behind his back, and inclined his head to her when she stood next to him. He felt rather dwarfed by him, considering he was over a foot taller, but she didn't want to stand anywhere else.

Nuala and Abe arrived next, holding each other's hands. They stood next to Dr Krauss, and were busy speaking quietly to each other when Liz and Red arrived. They were on time, just, and Manning arrived just after them.

"Glad to see you're all here on time for a change. She's on her way in, so I want you all to welcome her," Manning said, sending a particularly icy glare at Red.

Moments later, a tall and curvaceous woman clad mainly in leather, walked into the library flanked by several other agents, all of which were staring at her assets. She had straight brown hair, brown eyes and olive skin. She was smiling flirtatiously at Manning as he welcomed her and shook her hand. She then turned the same smile onto the males of the team, and Liz had to give Red a hard shove with her elbow to stop him from staring at her.

Manning introduced her to each member in turn, trying not to let her linger for too long with Abe and Red. Her smile broadened when they reached Nuada. She took a step closer to him outstretched her hand. Nuada looked at it for a moment before shaking it briefly.

"So, you're the Elven Prince who wanted to kill us all," she said.

Nuada said nothing at the comment and simply started back.

"I've never met an elf before. You're certainly not what I imagined," she said, looking him up and down and smiling at him.

"Okay, well, lastly we have Anna," Manning said, trying to steer her away from the Prince.

Cassandra looked down her nose at Anna. Anna found it difficult in meeting the other woman's eyes. She could feel herself being scrutinised, and she felt the urge to hide behind her hair.

"So, you're the healer," Cassandra said, wrinkling her nose slightly at Anna's oversized clothes.

"She doesn't have full control over her powers yet," Manning explained.

Anna really wanted the floor to swallow her up. The last thing she wanted to look was weak in front of the new agent who seemed overly confident in herself. She also didn't like the way Cassandra seemed to be interested in Nuada. The smile she'd flashed at him could only be described as solicitous.

Manning steered her away from the team, and told her he'd show her to her rooms. Anna dearly hoped that they were far away from her own. She didn't know this new woman, but she knew that she didn't like her much. It seemed Liz felt much the same way, as she started arguing loudly with Red and stormed out of the library with him in tow.

Abe and Dr Krauss had seemed relatively unaffected by her obvious charms, and both left soon after Liz and Red. Anna and Nuada were the only one's left in the library, and Anna had collapsed into the nearest chair.

"Are you well?" Nuada asked when he'd seen her put her head in her hands.

"Oh, yes I'm okay. She seemed very confident," Anna said, not trusting herself to say the things she really felt.

"Yes. Would you like me to finish the story?" he asked.

"Story?" said Anna, baffled.

"The one I was reading yesterday when you fell asleep."

Anna blushed and put her head down in embarrassment.

"Would you like me to finish it?" he asked.

"Yes, please," Anna said, smiling up at him.

Nuada retrieved the book and settled into a chair beside her. He read the rest of the story to her, watching her in case she fell asleep again. He would hate to think his voice could send someone to sleep. He liked to think that his readings entertained her. Luckily, she seemed to be hanging on every word, so he continued reading.

* * *

A/N: So? What did people think? This subplot has been planed pretty much from the start, but it was knowing when to put it in!


	17. Subtlety

Hehe! I know you all didn't see that one coming, but it was planned from the beginning.

I hope it's not turning out catty, so let me know what you think.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 17**

**Subtlety**

"Did you have to stare so openly at her?" Liz raged, leaving scorch marks on the carpet of their room as she paced.

They'd been arguing almost non-stop since they'd left the library, and Red didn't know what to say to make her calm down. All of his cats were hiding under the bed, as they frequently did when Liz got angry. The twins were in their playpen, giggling and waving their fists around at the fiery display from their pyrokinetic mother.

"Come on Liz, I wasn't staring at her. She wouldn't be interested in me even if I did. Who wants a demon?" he said sullenly.

Liz calmed herself and willed the fire to die out. She always felt bad when he felt sorry for himself.

"I do, Red," she said putting her arms around him.

Red willingly accepted her embrace and smiled over her shoulder. Pretending to feel sorry for himself always won her over. He had been staring. The new agent was incredibly attractive, and she'd winked at him and made him feel like a teenager. But she wasn't Liz. He loved her so completely; he would never even contemplate having another woman. Not even one as hot as Cassandra.

Meanwhile, Cassandra had already unpacked her things and was headed for the canteen to get some lunch. When she entered, Abe and Nuala were seated, talking quietly to each other as they ate. She knew she'd had no affect on Abe when they met in the library, so she didn't bother smiling flirtatiously with him when he saw her get her food.

"Is anyone sitting here?" Cassandra asked the pair.

"Oh no, please sit down," Abe replied, standing up and pulling out her chair.

"Thanks. So, what's with the shy girl?" Cassandra asked.

"The shy girl?" Abe said, frowning at the reference.

"Yeah, that little girl that was stood next to the Prince."

"You must mean Anna. She's not a little girl. She's fairly new to us," Abe replied.

"What's her deal?"

"I'm not sure I understand?" Abe said.

"She looks so fragile. Why's she even here?"

"Agent Manning found her in a psychiatric hospital. Her powers of healing are very impressive. She can also use them to hurt, but she doesn't like to touch people because of that," Abe explained.

"Seems pointless in her being here. What use can she be to us, if she can't people? How does she heal?"

"She managed to heal my brother when he was injured on one of the missions," Nuala said.

"Oh, so she can touch your brother?" Cassandra remarked, smirking at Nuala.

"Only to heal him. It seems to happen on instinct. It will continue to be an instinct for her until she can control them," Nuala said.

"What's wrong with her? Why can't she control them?"

"She hasn't had the opportunity to use them," Nuala said, carefully avoiding the issue with Anna's parents.

"I guess not, with being in a mental hospital," Cassandra said, shrugging her shoulders.

Nuala and Abe exchanged a look, but said nothing. Cassandra ate at a leisurely pace; enjoying the stares she was receiving from many of the agents.

When she finished, she stood up and stretched, then sashayed out of the door. It was an act of course. She knew what they were looking at and why. She could have her pick of any of them, and she knew it, but the only one she was truly interested in, was the Prince. He had intrigued her with his nonchalant gaze, and curt handshake. She was curious to know more about him, but she wasn't foolish enough to go right out and ask his sister about him. She wasn't sure her seduction would work, so she'd have to find some common ground.

As it was, she didn't have to search for long. When she entered the library, intent on looking around, she saw him practicing with some form of weapon. He was also topless, and his muscles were practically rippling under his pale skin. She smiled in thorough appreciation as she watched him move effortlessly around the floor, tumbling and lunging with such precision. It was then that an idea came to her.

"Nice. Mind if I join you?" she said, casually stepping inside.

"I do not prove to be good company while I train," Nuada replied.

"I know a thing or two about combat. Don't you want to spar with me?" she said, standing with a hand on her hip.

Nuada looked at her. She looked like she had some strength in her, but her attire was all wrong. Far to constricting for ease of movement.

"Do you know how to use a sword?" he asked, pointing to his sword on the table.

"Sure."

She stepped over to the table and picked up the sword. It was shorter than she had expected, but it was a good weight. She twirled it easily in her hands as she got into position, deliberately giving him a small demonstration.

"Are you prepared?" he said, taking his stance.

"Ready when you are," Cassandra said, smiling devilishly at him.

Nuada gave her no warning when he attacked, but she managed to block it easily. He was faster than she had anticipated, and found it quite a challenge to block his lunges. He was also incredibly agile, and could easily move himself out of the way of her attacks, without even having to block them all.

Nuada was quite impressed with her skill, but she needed work on her attacks. She seemed to rely on her power to get herself out of the way, and while it could be effective, surely it would wear her out far more quickly.

Anna was almost at the library, when she could hear the clashing of metal upon metal. She was bringing back some of the books she'd been hoarding in her room, and had intended to read one of the fairy tales Nuada had retrieved the other day.

When she opened the door, she could see Nuada and the new agent fighting. She hadn't expected it at all, yet Cassandra looked like she was thoroughly enjoying herself. She stood by the door, not wanting to interrupt them. She did feel a little out of place watching them spar. She felt a little envious that Cassandra could share something with him that she couldn't, but she brushed the feeling aside.

Cassandra became deliberately sloppy in her blocks, allowing Nuada to force her into a corner. She tried feebly to block for a final time, but he knocked the sword out of her hands and pinned her to the wall. They were standing chest to chest, and she could feel the hardness of his chiselled body pressing against her.

"My, you're good," she breathed huskily.

"And you need much practice," Nuada replied, pulling away from her and retrieving his sword.

"Maybe we can make it a regular thing?" she suggested.

"Perhaps. If you will excuse me. I must bathe," he said, picking up his shirt from the table and heading for the door.

He smiled at Anna as he passed, but didn't say anything.

Anna turned back to Cassandra, who was busy fanning herself with her hand.

"Wow. I can't wait for another round with that!" she exclaimed.

Anna said nothing and watched as Cassandra strutted out of the room. Anna didn't have much experience with people flirting, but it was obvious that she had designs on the Prince. Cassandra didn't seem like his type, but if she was honest, she didn't really know what his type was. She didn't actually know all that much about him, and wouldn't have been able to tell if he was interested or not. Perhaps it wasn't her business to know. They were only friends after all.

A/N: The plot thickens! What do you think?


	18. A Little Defence

I'm so soory I haven't been able to update in the past few days, I've had a lot of family stuff going on, but I finished it tonight, and I hope you all enjoy it!

Thanks for all the lovely reviews!

**Chapter 18**

**A Little Defence**

Anna had missed being read to. Nuada and Cassandra had made a habit of training together, sometimes even involving Red to fight the loser, which was nearly always Cassandra. It seemed Nuada had made her promise she wouldn't use her powers while training with them, so they were more equally matched.

Whether Cassandra was losing deliberately or not remained to be seen, but Anna knew that the new agent was enjoying being pinned down repeatedly by the two strong males. She knew Red wasn't all that interested, but it didn't stop Cassandra from flirting shamelessly with him. It was difficult to watch them fight so closely.

Anna felt out of place when she visited the library while they were training, so she kept to her rooms most days, except when she needed more books and brought those she'd read back.

On one of the days she visited the library, Nuada and Cass were fighting. This time they weren't using weapons, but were bare-fist fighting. Anna was a little surprised. She'd never seen Nuada fight without his spear or sword.

Not wanting to disturb them, she quietly stepped inside and made her way over to the table. She sat down, waiting for them to finish. It didn't take long for Cass to make a mistake, and Nuada exploited the chance to pin her to the wall by her throat.

"Looks like you win again," she cooed.

"Yes. It would seem that you are not performing at your best, as you should be," Nuada accused.

"Oh, I am, honestly," she said, pouting and put a hand on his arm.

Nuada said nothing, turned, and walked to where Anna was sitting.

"I must apologise for neglecting our readings. But it is not often that I have the opportunity to spar with someone relatively competent."

"It's okay," Anna said.

"Perhaps we can resume our reading tomorrow, if i have a free moment?" he suggested.

"I'd like that," Anna replied, smiling up at him.

Nuada nodded, and left to change. Cass stared at Anna for a while, trying to work out what the nature of her relationship with the Prince was. She knew one thing for certain. She would have to up her tactics.

Anna went to bed that night looking forward to Nuada reading to her again. She didn't mind him sparring with Cass, but it had become obvious that Cass was interested in more than his fighting skills. Anna didn't know what Nuada thought about Cass. She rarely knew how he was feeling. He was always so calm, if rather serious. The only hint of emotions she had ever seen in him, apart from his occasional anger, had been in the depths of his eyes. His eyes were so expressive, at first she had great difficulty in looking into them. It had become easier, particularly because he had become more tolerant of her.

Anna awoke early the next morning. She rushed through her breakfast, and took her notepad to the library so she could wait for him. She felt slightly nervous and somewhat excited, as he hadn't really spent any time reading to her or even talking for a few weeks. She couldn't blame him. He did like to train pretty much everyday.

She sat drawing sketches of Nuada and Cass from memory, picturing the moment he had overpowered her and pinned her to the wall. It made Anna smile. Actually, it made her grin at the thought of Nuada beating Cass and walking away from her despite the pouting Cass had done.

Anna was still drawing and smiling to herself when Nuada entered the library. He smirked at the image she portrayed. She was still wearing her oversized jumper and trousers, though she seemed to keep her hair tucked behind her ears more than she used to.

He approached the table and took the nearest seat to Anna. She had immediately stopped drawing when she'd seen him sit down, quickly hiding the picture.

"Are you well?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you," Anna replied, smiling.

"Have you chosen a book?"

"Oh, I don't really mind which one you read," Anna said, pushing them all towards him.

Nuada nodded, and picked up the top book. This one was Sleeping Beauty. It was another of Anna's favourites and she smiled as he began reading.

He read for quite a while. Anna did a few more sketches, mostly ones of him reading to her, but was conscious of becoming too involved in her drawings. She didn't' want him to think her as rude.

Unfortunately, their reading was interrupted by Cass. She had entered wearing a rather skin-tight and revealing leather all-in-one suit, and her hair had been tied back.

"Are we going to practice today, or what?" Cass said, standing with her hands on her hips.

"I am rather busy at the moment," Nuada replied, keeping his eyes on the book.

"Can't that wait?" Cass said, rather petulantly.

"It's okay," Anna whispered to him.

Nuada looked up at Anna. She was trying to hide the disappointment written across her features.

"I have not finished the book," Nuada said.

"It's doesn't matter. You need to practice," Anna said, smiling at him.

Nuada looked at Anna for a while longer, before relenting. He marked his place in the book, and put it down on the table. He left to retrieve his weapons, and returned moments later in his training garb, minus his shirt, to which Cass grinned at.

They started sparring with the weapons Nuada had brought, and Cass seemed to be making more of an effort not to lose. She wasn't making any of the foolish mistakes she had previously, and Nuada found himself impressed with her skill. He was having to concentrate harder on blocking her attacks, and her smug grin was starting to irritate him slightly. It became all too obvious that the last time they had trained; she had indeed made deliberate mistakes so that she would lose. He wasn't sure why she would do this, but it was clear she did not intend to lose this time.

At first, he simply didn't notice. But, as time went on, he noticed her subtle use of her powers to gain an advantage. He wasn't able to pinpoint the moments exactly, and so didn't say anything. Unfortunately, she had gained too much of an advantage, and had managed to knock his spear out of his hands, and had thrown her weight onto him, knocking him to the floor, and putting his own sword to his throat.

Anna had stood up so fast; her chair had been knocked over. She was staring intently at Cass, who was laying bodily over Nuada, keeping her chest pressed to his. She slowly removed the sword, but didn't remove herself.

"I would call that cheating," Nuada said.

"I didn't cheat," Cass said, pretending to look affronted.

"You were using your powers," he replied, pushing her up off him.

"Only slightly," Cass pouted.

"That is hardly a fair fight."

"Since when was fighting, ever fair?" Cass questioned.

"We were sparring. It is for training purposes only. The purpose being, to help improve our combat skills. You will not improve, if you insist on using your powers," Nuada said.

"Fine. You're just pissed, because I beat you," Cass said, flouncing out of the library.

Nuada shook his head and went up to Anna. He raised an eyebrow at Anna's fallen chair.

"I thought she was going to hurt you," she explained, picking the chair up.

"That, I would never allow," he replied.

"Is she good?"

"She is adequate. Perhaps a little over-confident. I must bathe," he said.

Anna nodded and watched him retrieve his fallen spear and leave. Seeing Cass overpower Nuada had been quite a shock. She had noticed that Cass was using her powers, but she hadn't wanted to say anything in case she distracted him again. Seeing the smug look on Cass's face as she beat him had made Anna a little angry. It seemed like Cass had planned the entire session. Anna wasn't sure what game Cass was playing, but she knew it involved getting closer to Nuada somehow. She just wished she knew what she should do.

A/N: What did you guys think? Is it still flowing okay?


	19. Revelation

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

This is longer than most of the previous ones, but it does have quite an important part in it!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 19**

**Revelation**

Anna wasn't able to concentrate on anything for the entire night. She couldn't get the hostile feelings out of her head. Seeing Cass use her powers against Nuada had almost enraged her. When she thought he was going to be hurt, she wanted nothing more than to hurt Cass, and it had scared her. She'd never wanted to hurt anyone before.

She had to admit though, seeing them fighting each other, getting so bodily close to each other, had provoked feelings that she could only think were jealousy. She'd never experienced them before, and she had no idea what to do to make them go away. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, and she was really starting to dislike Cassandra, despite the fact that she hadn't actually done anything bad towards her. It bothered her even more not knowing how Nuada felt about Cass. It was obvious that Red thought her attractive, but Nuada had no such outward displays towards anyone.

The next morning, and went to the canteen, as usual, and sat talking with Abe and Nuala. Nuala was looking at her curiously, and it made Anna uncomfortable. She always felt as though the Princess could read her every thought.

"How are you finding the new agent?" Nuala asked.

"She seems okay," Anna lied, keeping her eyes averted.

"She spends a lot of time training with my brother. He has mentioned her skill several times, and has said that it has been pleasant to train with someone, rather than practice alone," Nuala commented.

Anna kept her head down as she listened to Nuala. She felt her jealousy rising at the thought of Nuada talking about Cassandra with his sister, especially in such good terms.

Nuala watched Anna for a few moments. Her reaction pretty much confirmed that she really did have feelings for her brother. Nuala thought it was wonderful. Anna would be good for her brother. She also knew that Nuada was starting to care quite a bit for Anna, despite the fact that he was trying to bury his feelings. He still felt slightly ashamed to care for a human, considering that he had been more than willing to destroy them all. Nuala could sense that these feelings of hostility towards humans were still present, but they were not as strong.

Anna was making progress all the time, although whether she would ever be able to overcome her fear of hurting people, Nuala had no idea. Of course, she knew that Nuada had tried to encourage her, and had held her hands a couple of times, but there was no guarantee that he could bring her out of it. Perhaps all they could do was wait and take their cues from Anna.

Meanwhile, Cass was selecting the right clothes to try to entice Nuada into some sort of reaction. She wanted another figure hugging number, but didn't think the leather was working, so she chose elasticised cotton. She picked out a low-cut black vest, and a pair of jogging trousers that sat just on her hips, exposing her midriff. She tied her hair up and chose a very subtle floral perfume, spraying her chest and hair with it. She used natural colours for her make-up and made sure her lips were shiny and kissable. She didn't intend to wear any shoes, and had manicured her toes in readiness.

Cass went to the library to prepare herself. She was busy doing some stretches when Nuada entered. He seemed to have anticipated Cassandra's appearance, and had brought his weapons with him. Cass straightened up, watching Nuada for some reaction to her appearance. He didn't stare at her chest as she had hoped he would. Instead, he handed her his sword, took a position relative to her own, and waited for her to get ready.

Cass took a deep breath to calm herself, and took her stance. Nuada moved first, and they began fighting in earnest. She didn't use her powers this time. She knew he would notice, no matter how subtle she was with them. As good as she was, she knew the chances of beating him without her powers were slim. She didn't mind being beaten though. He always got close enough for her to feel the strength of his body. It gave her major tingles. She only hoped that she could make him feel the same.

After she finished eating, Anna retrieved more books from her room to bring back to the library, and made her way down. She could hear the training going on half way up the corridor, and the library doors were wide open.

Anna stood watching them as they trained, and it seemed that Nuada had the upper hand this time round. Cassandra was starting to have real trouble blocking his attacks, and had a few close shaves with his spear. Unfortunately, she was concentrating so hard on dodging his attacks, she didn't have such a hard grip on the sword, and he managed to knock it from her hand, grabbed her neck and pointed his spear at her heart.

Anna tried to hide the smile that threatened to breakout across her face, and walked passed them to the far bookshelves. She busied herself with putting the books back as Nuada left to change. Cass stayed and was twirling Nuada's sword around and mumbling to herself.

Anna tried to ignore her, but Cass had other ideas.

"So, is this all you do all day?" Cass said to Anna, as she continued to twirl the sword.

"Among other things," replied Anna quietly.

"Do you fight?"

"What?"

"Do you fight?" Cass repeated.

Anna shook her head and went back to her books.

"You should. It might help you control your powers," Cass said.

She was getting closer to Anna with her swordplay, and Anna felt a little uneasy.

"Now me, I have complete control over my powers," said Cass, as she swung the sword into the nearest shelf.

The sword passed straight through as though it were made of air. Cass smiled smugly at Anna, and stepped closer to her. Anna put back the last book and stepped back from Cass, keeping her eyes on the swinging sword.

Cass suddenly made a lunge at Anna, causing her to duck. Anna stumbled backwards as Cass lunged again and again, laughing to herself at Anna's fright.

"What's the problem? It won't hurt you," Cass exclaimed, swinging again.

This time, Anna held up her hands in defence, but the sword didn't pass through her. She somehow managed to catch the blade in her hands, shocking Cass. Anna's hands started to glow a vibrant red, and her eyes matched them in colour. The blade of the sword glowed orange for a few moments, before disintegrating, followed by the handle. Unfortunately, Cass still had hold of the handle, and her hands seemed to shrivel at the contact. She screamed and stumbled backwards, cradling her hands.

Nuada had just returned to the library in clean clothes, when he'd seen the tail end of the altercation. He saw Anna disintegrate his sword with her hands, and watched as she fell to the floor and shoved herself backwards against the bookcase. She had pulled her sleeves down over her hands, was rocking herself, and shaking her head. What was left of the sword was a rusty pile of metal.

He rushed over to Anna, but she pushed herself away from him.

"Anna…"

"No! I'm too dangerous!" she cried.

Cass was still sobbing and clutching her injured hands to herself, when Abe, Nuala and Dr Krauss entered the library.

"We heard a scream. Is everything alright?" Abe asked.

"She tried to kill me!" Cass screamed.

Anna was shaking her head vigorously, still keeping her distance from Nuada.

"She's too dangerous! She can't even control her powers!" Cass exclaimed.

"Perhaps I can help," Dr Krauss said.

He turned a knob on his suit, allowing the vapour within to expel. It flowed towards Anna, who tried to shuffle away, but she couldn't escape the mist as it surrounded her.

It suddenly rushed into her nose and mouth, causing her to collapse. She began to writhe as the vapour took control of her motor functions and nervous system. Nuada could only watch helplessly as the spirit of the tinman took over Anna's body.

Anna stopped writhing, and stood up. She looked around at the group, before going over to the disintegrated sword.

"Very curious," said Dr Krauss through Anna's body.

"Dr Krauss?" said Abe, a little confused.

"I have temporarily taken control of her. I may be able to understand her abilities better, and help her to learn how to control them."

He/she went over to Cass, and indicated for her to hold out her hands. Cass reluctantly showed her hands to him/her, and watched, slightly in awe as they were healed.

"Very curious indeed," he said.

He then made his way back to the sword and did the same, returning it to its previous condition. The others could only watch as Krauss experimented using Anna's body.

He went over to the desk in the corner, and retrieved a pen. He held it, and concentrated on recreating Anna's destructive power. It only took a few moments of intense concentration before his/her hands glowed red, and the pen disintegrated.

"I believe I understand the nature of her abilities. They are not as conventional as I originally thought. They work by aging objects, and even living matter, sometimes by thousands of years in just a few seconds. It does not happen by touch alone, but by her will. Her healing abilities work by returning a damaged object or living tissue to its previously unharmed state. She is therefore, able to reverse any damage she inflicts, and any other damage inflicted by any other means. It is quite remarkable," explained Dr Krauss.

"Her powers are accelerated aging? How interesting. So, she is not actually dangerous? She won't hurt anyone with her touch?" asked Abe.

"No. She will only hurt someone if she has the will to do it, or in this case, as a fear response. Agent Yates, you really should not have provoked her," said Krauss.

"Me? What about what she did to me?" Cass raged.

"You were taunting her, and she tried to defend herself."

"You know, it's only a matter of time before someone gets really hurt," Cass said, storming out of the library.

Dr Krauss exited Anna's body, and Nuada had to catch her as she crumpled. She managed to right herself, but still felt dizzy from the invasion. Dr Krauss was back in his mechanical suit and stepped towards Anna.

"I apologise for taking control of you, but I felt it important for you to know just what your abilities really were. You do not have to fear hurting people just by touching them. Your powers take more effort than that, and while they will react on instinct until you can control them, they will not appear if they have no reason to," he explained to her.

Anna was still feeling rather overwhelmed. It was too much to take in. The thought alone that she had wasted 14 years to being afraid of hurting people, was enough to make her feel rather depressed.

"We will leave you to your thoughts," Abe said to her, leading Nuala out of the library.

"If you would like any help with your powers, please do not hesitate to ask," said Dr Krauss.

Nuada and Anna were left alone, and Nuada was looking at Anna curiously. She was looking down at her hands, thinking about all the times she had had the opportunity to make friends, or even shake someone's hand, and she's been too afraid to do it. She felt so stupid.

Nuada stepped towards her, and offered his hand. Anna looked at it, and the instinctual fear she was so used to, resurfaced briefly, before she squashed it down and took his hand. He pulled her up in one movement, keeping hold of her until she had righted herself.

"Would you teach me?" she asked.

"Teach you?"

"To fight," she said.

"You wish to learn to fight?" he asked, slightly confused.

"I want to learn how to protect myself," she explained.

"I see. It would require some physical contact, particularly if you wish to learn hand to hand combat."

"I understand. Maybe it would do me good. I need to get used to contact if I'm ever going to control these powers," Anna said.

"As you wish. We can begin tomorrow, if it suits you?"

"Okay. Thanks," said Anna, smiling gratefully.

Nuada nodded and retrieved his sword. He made his way to the door, when Anna called out to him.

"I'm glad your sword is okay," she said.

"So am I," Nuada replied, smiling back at her as he left.

Anna took a deep, cleansing breath and sat down in the nearest chair. She was exhausted, but her mind was incredibly active. She had no idea how she would sleep, but she didn't want to be tired for their first practice session together. She still couldn't believe that she's been able to use her powers the way she did, and though she didn't exactly like Cass, she didn't want to hurt her. She was glad Dr Krauss had been able to heal her, as she had no idea if she could have done it herself.

A/N: I hope I explained her powers well enough, but if I didn't please ask me. I hope you all enjoyed it!


	20. Unfit for Purpose

I'm so glad you all liked the last chapter, it had been in the works for some time.

Thanks for all the reviews!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 20**

**Unfit for Purpose**

Cass was livid. She couldn't believe that they were all taking Anna's side, especially after she tried to kill her. She didn't think Anna was as innocent as everyone believed her to be. She had them all fooled. What made it worse was seeing Nuada push right over to Anna despite the fact that it was Cass who was injured.

Cass knew that she couldn't go in all guns blazing; no one would listen to her. She was going to have to apologise to Anna for her little joke if she wanted to train with Nuada again. It would be tough, but she would do it to get what she wanted.

She had hated being at the bureau in Washington. She had rarely been allowed out on missions because she didn't work so well in a team. She was transferred for all the reasons Manning had said, but also to see if the BPRD could tame her. She was far too confident in her own abilities, and never felt she needed others, except for personal necessities. She was damned if she was going to let a little girl steal her thunder.

Anna had gone to bed early. She wanted to be as rested as she could possibly manage. She had no idea what Nuada would start her off with, but she knew that he wouldn't be easy on her. It wasn't his style.

In the morning, she gone through all of her clothes, but had been unable to find something she could easily train in. All of her clothes were baggy and oversized, and would simply hinder her movements. She needed something less constricting, so she went to the only person she could think who might lend her some clothes. She went to Liz.

Liz and Red's quarters were easily located on her bedroom map, although it was in a part of the bureau she'd never visited before. She was still slightly nervous around people, but it was more out of habit than any real fear.

When she got to their rooms, the main door was open, and she could hear then arguing again. They seemed to argue a lot, but they never seemed to fall out for long. She wasn't sure what they were arguing about, but she was glad that Liz wasn't on fire, as she frequently was when angry.

Anna knocked quietly on the thick, metal door and waited for either of them to notice her presence.

"Oh, hi Anna. Come in," Liz said stepping aside for her.

"Sorry. Is this a bad time?" Anna said, feeling conscious of disturbing their 'discussion'.

"Oh, no, it's okay. So, what brings you down here?" Liz asked.

"Um, well, I was wondering… if you have any spare clothes? It's just… Nuada has said that he would train me to defend myself, but I don't have anything to train in. All my clothes are like this," Anna said, holding out her long sleeves.

"Oh, you mean like gym clothes? Sure. I should be able to find something. Come in while I search," Liz said, walking further in to where Red was watching TV.

Anna smiled at Red, who glanced at her, before turning back to the TV. He was watching several news channels at once, most of which were doing pieces on so-called sightings of him. It seemed he was still trying to make himself known, even after Manning had done everything he could to try to quieten the news world of the BPRD's existence, when they were so publically outed after the incident at the auction house. He knew that he could never convince the world that they didn't exist, but he could at least try to make them less conspicuous and keep them out of the public eye. Unfortunately, Red still wanted to be known, despite the public's initial fear of him. He wouldn't give up until the world accepted him as a good guy.

Liz returned with an armful of clothes, and dumped them all on the bed. Most of them were black, which suited Anna just fine, but since Liz was taller, she thought she might have some trouble finding trousers that didn't drag along the floor beneath her feet.

"I wasn't sure exactly what would fit, so I brought everything. Take your pick," Liz said, stepping away from the pile.

Anna started sifting through the items, picking out a few vests and a cardigan. The trousers were more difficult to pick, as pretty much every pair were too long. She thought about simply rolling the ends up, but thought they would just fall down over time.

Liz could see Anna pondering over the trousers, and stepped over to see what the problem was.

"Are they okay?" she asked.

"The fit, but they're too long. I only have short legs," Anna said, smiling bashfully.

"Oh, that's okay; you can take a couple and cut them to size if you want."

"Oh no, I couldn't do that!" Anna said.

"Sure you can. I have plenty, so you can have those," Liz reassured.

"Well, only if it's okay."

"Of course it is. You know, if you ever needed to go shopping, I could go with you?" Liz offered.

"Oh, well, I don't really have much money."

"Don't worry about that. I can get some from Manning. How do you think we live here? We need to get paid somehow," Liz said.

"I'd like that. I've not been inside a shop for years," said Anna.

"Well, we'll plan it soon."

"Okay. Well, thanks for the clothes," Anna said, heading for the door.

"No problem. Just come back if you need anything," Liz called out to her.

Anna rushed back to try on the clothes. They all fit, except for the trousers, which she made quick work of cutting down to size. She didn't have any decent footwear for training. All she had was her slip-ons, but she didn't want to go barefoot unless Nuada said it was a good idea.

She went to the canteen in her new clothes, and ate quickly. She was rather excited, but also incredibly nervous. If Nuada insisted on training without his shirt, as he so frequently did, she could only imagine that his perfectly toned form would cause her to be distracted. She had no idea what to expect, but tried hard not to let her nerves get the better of her.

After breakfast, she went to the library to read, hoping it would calm her down, but she found she couldn't concentrate at all. All the times Nuada had trained, ran through her head like a personal movie, with each scene showing Nuada fighting alone, or against Red or Cass. Each one had his beautifully, sculpted and equally shirtless body dancing and leaping across the floor, each movement timed with precision, and equally flawless in their grace.

Anna had no idea just how long she had daydreamed for, but she was shaken out of her reverie by Nuada's hand to her shoulder.

"Are you well?" he asked.

"Oh! Yes, I was just thinking," Anna replied, looking away from him.

"Do you not wish to learn?"

"Oh no, I do. I was just… worried," she said.

"Worried? What is there to worry about?"

"It's all new to me, and I've never had this kind of training before," she explained.

"Do you think I will allow you to come to harm?" he asked.

"No, but…"

"We will start slowly. Build up your strength and stamina," he said.

He took off his shirt, and deposited it and his weapons on the table. Anna had to fight the urge to stare at his chest, and followed him to the middle of the floor.

He started her off with some simple stretches, teaching her how to use her body's weight to help her build up her strength and flexibility. It was surprisingly difficult, and she found she wanted to stretch and bend as far as Nuada did, but her limbs simply wouldn't work in such a way. She had had no idea just how relatively unfit she was, despite how small she was. She desperately didn't want to be a disappointment to him, but she could feel her stringy muscles straining as she tried to push them beyond their limit. Nuada had to stop her several times from hurting herself.

"You must not push yourself further than your body will physically allow. It will get easier over time and you will gain in strength and flexibility," he said.

Anna simply nodded, but she felt like a failure. She wanted to make him proud, and badly wanted to be better than she was. She loathed the idea that he might think her as weaker than Cass, and wished she could train with him they way Cass did, although, without all the flirting.

After several hours, she was exhausted and hungry, and Nuada could see she was waning, even before she started to make mistakes.

"We should stop now. You are tired and need to eat. You have made good progress, and it has allowed me to assess your abilities. We can continue tomorrow, if it suits?" he asked.

"Yes, I'd like that. Thank you," she replied, trying to control her heavy breathing.

"It's about time you two finished."

Nuada and Anna looked to the door, and saw Cass stood with her arms folded across her chest.

"I still need to practice, if you aren't too tired," she said to Nuada.

"Perhaps after I have eaten and changed," he replied.

Nuada nodded to Anna, retrieved his shirt, and left, leaving the two women alone.

"Look, I apologise for my joke. I wasn't trying to hurt you," Cass said to Anna.

"I'm sorry for hurting you. It really wasn't my intention. I still haven't gotten control of them yet," Anna explained.

Cass nodded, looking at her briefly before leaving. Anna managed to drag her tired body to the canteen to get some fruit, but was too tired to eat it, so she took it back to her room and collapsed on the bed. She slept for several hours before waking up in the same position she'd fallen asleep in. She was still tired after her nap, so she washed and changed into her nightgown, ate some fruit and went back to bed, dreaming of the training session, and wondering how she could improve her fitness.

A/N: Nothing major, just something simple. I also wanted to get Anna away from her usual haunts, so I had her visit Liz. I also thought it wise to give a little background info on Cass, not much, but enough for now. Let me know what you think!


	21. Damage Control

Thanks all for the lovely reviews!

I'm glad that people are still liking the pace and direction of this, and I am still so shocked that my muse is still cooperating! I wish she could always be like this!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 21**

**Damage Control**

Anna felt lucky she wasn't tired when she woke up, but her muscles ached slightly, so she had a relaxing bath, instead of her usual shower. She wanted other ways to improve her fitness, so she would make progress with Nuada, but she really didn't want to use the bureau gym. She didn't think any of the team used it. She knew Red and Liz used the shooting alley for target practice; with Red usually using images of Manning to practice on, but she'd never fired a gun, and couldn't think how that would help with her fitness.

Nuada's strange form of stretching and stamina building exercises reminded her of Yoga and Aerobics combined. She'd never done either, but she had read a lot about Yoga. She wondered if she could get a book on it and start practicing alone to help her flexibility.

Anna tried not to dwell on her worries and went for something to eat. Liz was in the canteen alone, and waved for Anna to join her.

"So, how did the training go?" Liz asked.

"Okay, I think," Anna replied.

"Really?"

"No. It was difficult. He had me doing stretches and stuff to help build stamina, but I'm so out of shape, I wasn't any good. I think he was disappointed. I wish now that I'd spent more time keeping fit, than hiding away being afraid of myself," said Anna, sighing loudly.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. We all gotta start somewhere," Liz said, trying to reassure her.

"Maybe. I just thought I should be better. We only trained for a few hours, but I was exhausted afterwards. I'm worried he'll think I'm not up to it."

"Don't be ridiculous! He's not the type to go against his word. Well, actually, maybe he is, but I don't think he would with you," Liz said.

"Why me?"

"He wouldn't have offered if he thought it was a waste of his time, would he?"

"I suppose not," said Anna.

Anna tried hard to think about what Liz had said that he wouldn't be training her if he really thought it wasn't worth it, but she couldn't help feeling that she was rather useless. In fact, she'd been feeling useless ever since her altercation with Cass. She knew now that she didn't have to be afraid of her powers suddenly sparking to life whenever she got too close to someone, but not knowing how to use them, and not going out on missions made her feel as though she didn't really have much of a reason to be at the BPRD, and certainly no reason to be part of the team.

She also had no idea how to begin learning how to control her powers. She didn't want to deliberately hurt someone, or even something, but she would be able to reverse the damage if she couldn't produce it in the first place.

She didn't want to go round in circles debating on whether she should be damaging object just so she could heal them, so she picked up a pen, and tried to concentrate on it. She wasn't exactly sure what she should be thinking about, but she stared at the pen for a several long minutes.

She began to get frustrated, and she could feel her irritation start to rise. She was about to give up, when her hands began to glow red and the pen started to crumble between her fingers. It was soon a pile of ash on the desk, and she stared at it in wonder. It seemed anger could trigger her power as well as fear. She had felt the frustration building to a point until she had virtually willed the pen to be destroyed. It was the strong will to damage the pen that had triggered her power into action.

Now all she had to do was return it to its previous state. She wasn't sure how she should begin. When she had healed Nuada, it had been on instinct. It had happened due to the overwhelming desire to heal him and make him well again. She tried to will the same thing on the damaged pen, willing it to be restored to normal. It took a minute or two for anything to happen, but soon, the familiar green glow suffused her hands, and the pen reverted back to its undamaged state. She even tried writing with it to make sure it was fine.

Nuada had been stood at the library door, watching Anna with great interest. He'd never seen her use her powers willingly before, and he was rather surprised to see her trying them.

"I see you are learning to control them," he said, coming up to the table.

"Oh! Yes. Well, sort of. I did wonder if I should be harming anything at all, but I couldn't see how I would ever control them without at least damaging something. I thought a pen was the safest thing," she replied.

"Are you ready to train?"

"Yes, I'm ready," Anna said, getting up and walking to the middle of the library while he removed his shirt.

"Did you feel any ill effects from our session yesterday?" he asked.

"No, I'm alright."

She was lying, but she didn't want to mention the lingering soreness, for fear of him thinking her as weak. It was bad enough that she was so drastically unfit.

Nuada had her doing stretches again, but varied the order in which they did them. He continued these same stretching and stamina sessions for many weeks, while practicing his sparring with Cass and occasionally Red in the evenings. Anna was beginning to feel incredibly frustrated with herself. Nuada tried to encourage her and told her that she was improving everyday, but he must have sensed her frustration with herself, as he told her that they would be moving on to working with the staff.

In their last session, he had brought one with him to show her what they would be like. It was a perfectly straight, wooden pole, and he had deliberately made sure that it was slightly smaller than she was. He told her that they wouldn't be fighting with them yet; he wanted to see if she could get used to the weight of it, and learn how to hold it and twirl it. It would have been pointless trying to fight her, if he could knock it from her hands in the first attack.

It pleased Anna greatly to know that they would be moving on to other things. He did assure her that they would continue to exercise regularly, as it would help her learn how to move around the floor when they eventually came to do some actual sparring.

She went to bed that night exhausted as usual, but also extremely excited. She was so glad he was planning to introduce some weapons to their sessions, even if they wouldn't be using them. Despite the fact that she felt she hadn't progressed at all, it pleased her to know that he thought she was ready.

In actual fact, Nuada had wanted to introduce the staff training several weeks earlier, but had been afraid of pushing Anna too far, despite her frustration. He knew she felt bad about her level of fitness, but he had never mentioned it once to her. He was all too aware that she had spent a large portion of her life as a virtual hermit, and couldn't see how she would have been able to keep herself fit. If he was honest, it felt good to be using his skills to teach others. He felt like he was passing on something worthwhile, and was glad that Anna had been interested at all. She had spent so much time watching him train, he hadn't thought she would have wanted to learn. He liked that she was capable of surprising him. After living for so long in the magical world, and then in exile, there were few things left in the world that could surprise him. Anna was certainly a rarity.

A/N: Steady progress I think. What do you guys think? Anything you would add/take away/change?


	22. Problem with the Staff

Thanks for the reviews! My muse is loving it!

Just a bit of angst for you...

Enjoy!

**Chapter 22**

**Problem with the Staff**

For Anna, it seemed that the weekend took forever to pass. Nuada had told her that they wouldn't be training over the weekend as she needed time to rest and relax, but she found that she couldn't relax for long. She spent quite a lot of time in library, either reading or drawing. Nuada was still sparring with Cass regularly, and Cass was still trying to flirt with him. As jealous as Anna felt, it also made her smile. Nuada didn't seem to respond at all to Cass' attempts at seduction, regardless of how hard she tried.

There was also another Troll attack, so the team were sent out to investigate to try to bring one back. Unfortunately, they were unable to catch one alive. Abe and Dr Krauss were becoming concerned about the Troll's behaviour. As far as they knew, as aggressive as they could be, Trolls rarely ventured into human territory unless they were desperate.

Luckily, no one was hurt, so Anna didn't have to try to heal anyone. As much as she'd been able to heal Nuada, she still wasn't sure if she could control them enough to heal others. She just hoped that she wouldn't be required to use them anytime soon.

Anna woke up as early as possible on the Monday, so she could eat early and start some stretches before Nuada started her training with the staff. Unfortunately, her haste meant that she had more time to think on what he would have her do, and the more she thought, the more nervous she got.

By the time he arrived, she was feeling decidedly queasy, and was trying to stop her hands from shaking. He was in his usual training garb, and dispensed of his shirt before approaching her. He seemed to know that she had been stretching before he had arrived, and so simply handed her the staff. It seemed heavier than it had previously, but he assured her that it was the same one.

Anna was looking at the staff intently and didn't notice Nuada come up behind her, and bring his arms around to hold the staff with her.

She jumped at the contact, and ended up standing on his foot.

"I'm sorry," she whispered nervously.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I guess it still a habit not to touch people. Part of me still thinks something bad will happen," she evaded.

Of course, in truth, his proximity to her was making her stomach squirm rather unpleasantly, and she was trying desperately not to notice the heat of his chest as it rested against her back. Luckily, he didn't give her long to think about their stance.

"Now. I want you to get used to the weight and the feel of it. Let it tell your hands how it should be moved. Try not to think about it, just move the staff in the way that feels most comfortable," he said.

Anna tried hard to concentrate, but didn't know when the right time was for her to start to move the staff. The more she stood still, the more stupid she felt.

When Nuada started to slowly move the staff around in a circle, Anna began to wonder if he was perhaps reading her thoughts or emotions, or at least tapping into her nervousness. He placed his hands over hers to show her where to place them as the staff moved. It started to feel natural to her, and he had soon moved his hands from hers so he could let her spin the staff on her own.

She almost dropped the staff in shock when he placed a hand on her stomach to straighten her up, but his lightning reflexes caught it before it could hit the floor.

"Sorry!" she said, covering her mouth with her hands.

"It was not my intention to make you feel uncomfortable," he said.

"I know, I just felt…"

"Nervous," he finished.

"Yeah," she said.

"Would you prefer me to keep my distance?"

"No, no, I just need to get used to it. I've never been this close to someone," she said.

Nuada fought down the urge to say the same, and held out the staff in front of her, waiting for her to calm herself.

Nuada spent the next hour showing her how to hold it properly so she could spin it alone without im standing behind her. She did bang the ends against her toes a few times, but Nuada thought this was most likely because the staff was almost the same size as she was.

He told her that they would continue practicing how to use the staff until it became very comfortable for her to pick it up and handle it with confidence. He didn't want to teach her how to fight with it before she knew how best to handle it.

He had explained to her that, although spinning weapons seemed pointless and more of a display than a skill, it did help teach a person how to handle a weapon with such ease, that it almost became a part of the body. He wanted Anna to feel the same confidence with the staff before learning how to use it in combat.

She looked as thought she had understood, but he could tell that she would easily get frustrated with herself if they kept at the same exercises as they had with the stretching.

At the last minute he decided to show her just why she wasn't ready for combat of any kind, and he had her try to attack him with the staff, while he was unarmed. Anna thought it unfair for her to have a weapon, but he reassured her that he would be fine.

"You won't hurt me, I can assure you of that," he said.

"Okay, only if you're sure," Anna said, with uncertainty.

Anna made a weak lunge at him, but before the staff had even come close, he had ducked out of the way and come up behind her, pulling the staff sharply back against her chest, effectively pinning her to him.

He let her go and walked round to face her.

"Try again. This time, don't hold back," he said.

Anna nodded weakly, and lunged again. Again, he ducked out of the way, but managed to knock the staff out of her hands from underneath. He quickly caught it, spinning it round before making a fake lunge at Anna.

All Anna saw was the staff coming towards her, and her instinct was to hold up her hands to protect herself. They immediately glowed red upon contact with the staff, and the end started to disintegrate. Nuada's quick reflexes enabled him to let go before the whole staff crumbled, but Anna jumped back as the last remnants of the staff fell to the floor.

"I'm so sorry!" she whispered.

"It is alright. I am not harmed," he reassured her, holding up his hands in evidence.

"I really didn't mean to," she said.

"I know. At least you will always be able to protect yourself this way," Nuada reasoned.

"But, I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Perhaps not, but if caught in a life or death situation; it is usually a 'kill or be killed' scenario. As much as you do not wish to hurt people, there may come a time when you have to choose," he said.

"Maybe. I'd still prefer not to," Anna said.

"Be that as it may, we do not always have that luxury. Perhaps we should leave the lesson until tomorrow," Nuada said.

Anna nodded and looked down at the staff. She bent down and placed her hands over it. Trying to return it to its previous condition seemed only polite after she had destroyed it. It was fortunate for her that it took slightly less effort for her to return it to its undamaged state, and it was soon whole again. She handed the staff to him, and smiled nervously.

"Until tomorrow," he said, inclining his head.

He retrieved his shirt and left. Anna suddenly wondered why he bothered to wear his shirt, when he always removed it for training. She certainly wasn't complaining, although his semi-nakedness did make her very nervous. His close proximity to her had made her feel dizzy. She really hoped that he hadn't noticed, or at least thought she was simply nervous about the training. She'd hate for him to think she had a silly teenage crush on him. She didn't even know if she did. She'd spent most of her teen years alone, trying to avoid people. She just wished she knew why he made her so anxious.

A/N: The last bit with her powers literally just come to me, so I added it in. I hope it works...


	23. Leap of Faith

I'm sorry I wans't able to update over the past few days, I've not been able to write much.

Thanks all for the reviews, and I hope you enjoy this installment!!

**Chapter 23**

**Leap of Faith**

Cass had watched Anna and Nuada training for a while, feeling more irritated as time went on. The way he was so gentle with her and considerate of her feelings.

_'He's never like that with me,'_ Cass thought to herself.

He was so unemotional when he trained with Cass, and he completely ignored all of her attempts to seduce him. She had tried all of usual tactics, all of which she knew worked. She didn't think he had a thing for Anna, he seemed to more protective of her than anything else. Even so, it was more than he gave Cass.

After a few weeks of training with the staff, Anna had improved greatly. Nuada had been pleased at how quickly she had learned how to handle it, but he still wouldn't fight her yet. She simply wasn't ready. Her strength and stamina had continued to grow, although she would never be as strong as he was.

He wasn't ready to introduce her to bladed weapons just yet, so he told her after the weekend, they would move on to learning how to fight with a staff. He assured her that they wouldn't be fighting each other yet, he would be teaching her how to attack and defend. It was nice to see the wide grin she had sported when he told her this.

Anna felt incredibly optimistic, and couldn't wait for the weekend to be over.

As it was, that night at dinner, Liz had asked her if she was up to their shopping trip. Anna had readily agreed. She thought it would be good for her to get out of the bureau, and to get her mind off Nuada. She was nervous of being around so many people, but she tried hard to convince herself that nothing would happen. She was desperate to forget about the past, and start living normally, but it wasn't so easy to get rid of all her neuroses.

In the morning, she was more nervous than ever. She found it difficult to force some breakfast down her throat, but willed herself to eat nonetheless.

Liz arrived soon after, looking a bit flustered, but she ate quickly, and asked Anna if she was ready to go.

"Are you okay? You look a bit peaky," said Liz.

"I'm just a bit nervous. It's been a long time since I've been outside," Anna replied.

"Well, it's only us going, and if there's anywhere you don't want to go, just say so."

Anna just smiled and followed Liz out of the library. Liz had an agent drop them into town and told him to pick them up in a few hours.

Anna stepped out of the car and felt overwhelmed by all the buildings and people milling about. Liz saw the frightened expression on Anna's face, and gently took her hand before she could bolt.

They walked slowly to the nearest clothes shop and Liz pulled Anna inside, without letting her ponder on whether she should. Liz took her straight to the gym clothes so Anna could pick some out in her own size.

Anna had no idea what kinds of clothes she should pick, as she was too used to her baggy oversized clothing. Liz made her try on lots of different tops, pants and skirts, though Anna insisted on long skirts and long sleeved, high necked tops, telling Liz she wouldn't feel comfortable in anything revealing like Cass.

Liz then took her to a shoe shop where Anna picked out some more flat shoes, and a pair of gym trainers. Anna was starting to feel worried about the amount of money they were spending, but Liz had reassured her again that the money wasn't an issue.

"Do you want to get something to drink?" Liz asked Anna as they left the shoe shop.

"Oh, okay. Do we have enough for that?" Anna asked.

"Of course. Stop worrying about the money, it's fine."

Liz took Anna to her favourite coffee shop and got a table in the corner. Liz got herself a black coffee and Anna a hot chocolate.

"So, how's the training coming along?" Liz asked.

"It's going okay. I'm not very good at anything, but Nuada is being so patient with me. He's a good teacher," Anna said, smiling brightly.

Liz immediately noticed the sparkle in Anna's eyes when she spoke of the Prince. She seemed smitten. As handsome as he was, she couldn't imagine him being patient with anyone. It was also obvious that Cass was after him, though certainly not in the same way Anna liked him.

"Oh, I'm sure that's not true. I don't think he'd teach you if he didn't think you could learn," Liz said.

"I don't know. Maybe he's bored. He's used to having his freedom, and now he doesn't have that. Maybe it's a good challenge for him," Anna replied.

"You seem to be the only one he tolerates being around for any length of time, so it can't just be for the challenge."

Anna blushed deeply at the thought that he actually liked being around her. She wasn't too sure what her own feelings for him were exactly, but she knew she liked him a lot and liked spending time with him.

"You know, there might be a way to find out if he likes you, rather than just tolerates you," Liz said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you could get your hair cut. Make a change to yourself and see if he notices," Liz suggested.

"Oh. I've never even thought about cutting my hair. It's been this length for so long. I don't think he'd notice anyway," Anna replied, stroking her hands down her hair.

"You don't have to. It was just a thought," Liz reassured.

"No. No, I think… I think it might be a good idea," Anna replied.

"Okay, well, we should be able to get an appointment before the car comes."

They finished their drinks and Liz took Anna to the hairdressers she always uses. They were fortunate that they didn't have to wait long for an appointment, and Anna somewhat reluctantly, sat down in the chair.

She felt incredibly nervous at having her haircut; she kept her eyes closed throughout the whole thing. She hadn't said what she wanted and had told Liz to suggest something that she thought would suit her. She only opened her eyes when it was finished and was surprised at how short her hair had been cut. It was now cut to her shoulders and had been layered ever so slightly to give it a little volume, since her hair was very straight and fine.

For a moment, she had no idea what to say.

"Do you like it?" Liz asked.

"It's so short!" Anna exclaimed.

Liz looked worriedly at the hairdresser, wondering if there was anything they could do to fix it.

"I love it," Anna whispered.

"You do?" Liz asked.

"I look so different."

"Wasn't that the point?" Liz said, feeling relieved.

Anna simply nodded and continued to stare at her hair in the mirror, while Liz paid. They made their way back to where they would be picked up, and Anna couldn't stop touching her hair.

Liz helped Anna take all her bags back to her room, and waited while she unpacked everything.

"Are you going to wear any of them now?" Liz asked.

"Oh, I thought I should wait. Maybe tomorrow," Anna said.

"Nonsense! What was the point in buying them if you aren't going to wear them? No, I think you should wear the black satin skirt and the plum top. Go read in the library, and see what he says," Liz said, smiling rather impishly.

Anna blushed again, but she placed the top and skirt on the bed and put the rest away.

"Oh, and I have some lip-gloss and some blusher. Only if you want to, but I thought it might bring out the colour in your eyes," Liz suggested.

Anna took the makeup and Liz left her to get changed. Anna changed into the new clothes and put on some of the make-up. She felt so different when she looked at herself in the mirror. She liked the feel of the skirt, but the top was cut a little lower than she was used to, although it didn't show any cleavage.

She nervously made her way to the library, but stopped at the door. She could see Cass and Nuada fighting. They were using the staffs that Anna had been learning to use, and she could see why she wasn't ready to fight with them yet.

Cass appeared to be getting the better of Nuada. She seemed much more comfortable with the staff than she had been with the sword, and soon had knocked his staff out of his hand. She pinning him to the nearest wall and smiled flirtatiously at him.

Anna was about to walk in, when she saw Cass throw down her staff and press herself hard against Nuada, grab his face and forced a passionate kiss on him.

Anna almost gasped in shock, and could feel the tears begin to form at the sight of them kissing. She stepped away from the door, and rushed back to her room. She broke down in tears, and made her way to the bathroom, so she could wash off the make-up. She felt so stupid. How could she ever imagine that he would like her in anyway, when Cass was so much more confident and experienced?

She changed out of her clothes and into her nightdress. She was still crying when she collapsed onto the bed. She cried until she fell asleep; her dreams were plagued with Cass and Nuada kissing frantically.

A/N: Poor Anna! I know I'm hard on her! It's all for a reason!!


	24. Wrong End of the Staff

Thanks for all the reviews!

I hope you weren't too disappointed with the last chapter, I know many of you thought I was being evil!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 24**

**Wrong End of the Staff**

For a moment, Nuada was too shocked to do anything about Cass's actions. She'd been flirting with him for what seemed like months now, and mostly he ignored it. He simply wasn't interested in her, and there were times when he thought she had given up trying to entice him. However, his current predicament seemed proof of the contrary.

Her boldness angered him, and he responded in the only way he felt was right. He pushed her roughly away from him, sending her crashing down on her rump.

"How dare you touch me in such a manner!" he growled at her as she stared back in shock.

She had really thought that her being forward with him would break his resolve and he would succumb to his true feelings for her. She had simply thought he was playing hard to get. However, his reaction to her seemed to indicate the opposite.

"What are you talking about? It was just a kiss!" Cass threw back.

"A kiss you had no right forcing upon me!" he shouted.

"No right? I gave you every chance to make a move, I even made it obvious what I wanted, and you still did nothing! What's wrong with you? Are you frigid or something?" she accused.

His eyes seemed to glow as his anger burned inside him. He fought hard to keep his control at Cass's accusations that he was essentially impotent. It was only then that he realised that she truly didn't understand why he didn't want her. To her, there was no question that he should be attracted to her, regardless of his obvious lack of interest. The only thing he could do without physically retaliating was to walk away. And that's what he did.

Cass was left sitting on the floor, feeling incredibly puzzled at his reaction. Any other man would have easily succumbed to her kisses. She knew she was attractive, even Red had been attracted to her. Perhaps she would have to be really direct. She considered directing her attentions to his groin. She had never known a man to refuse her oral techniques. Perhaps then, he would relax and succumb to her pleasures. Unfortunately, she dismissed the idea almost as soon as it had reared its head. If he responded so strongly to a little kiss, there was no telling how he would respond to an assault on his elfhood!

However, Nuada was no man. He was an elf, and it took more than attractive physical attributes to entice him.

His repulsion still coursed through his veins as he paced his rooms. He didn't think he'd ever wanted to hit a female as much as he had wanted to hit Cass for forcing herself upon him. What made it worse was that she had accused him of being impotent! It was unthinkable! He may have spent a long time in exile, without the intimate company of a female, but his sexual impulses were just as strong as they had always been. He simply had much better control over his urges than men did.

As it was, he decided to take a long shower. He could still feel the force of her kiss lingering on his lips, and he wanted to remove all traces as soon as he could.

Anna woke up soon after nine in the morning. Her cheeks were tight with all the dried tears from the previous night. She still felt awful inside, but felt it was her own fault for being such a teenager about her feelings. She kept telling herself that it was just a silly crush. He'd been so kind to her, it was only natural that she would become attached to him.

She really didn't want to leave her room and face people, but she also didn't want anyone to become concerned for her, so she put on the clothes she had tried to wear the previous day, and forced herself to go for breakfast.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she found none of the team present, and decided to eat quickly. She really didn't feel up to talking. She took some fruit back to her room, and tried to get the images of Nuada and Cass out of her mind, by reading. She wasn't having much luck when she heard someone knock on her door.

It was Liz.

"So, how did it go?" Liz said, smiling at Anna as soon as she opened the door.

"Oh. I didn't get a chance to talk to him," Anna said, stepping into the room and putting her book away.

"Why not?" Liz said, frowning.

"He was with Cass. They were training. I didn't want to disturb them," Anna said, trying to evade anymore of Liz's questions.

"Okay, well, you could try again today?" Liz suggested.

"Oh, no, I don't think it's such a good idea. It doesn't matter," Anna said, shaking her head.

She was avoiding Liz's gaze, and trying to keep her distance. Liz could tell something wasn't right. She hadn't seen Anna so shy and uncertain since she first came to the bureau.

"Anna, what's wrong?"

"Nothing… I… I just don't think it's a good idea. He wouldn't be interested in me like that. He's just training me," Anna said, keeping her eyes averted.

"Anna, what happened when you saw him yesterday?" Liz asked, stepping closer to her.

Anna didn't reply. She couldn't put a voice to her feelings.

"Anna, look at me," Liz said, turning Anna round to face her.

"What happened?"

"I saw them training. They were using the staffs he had been teaching me how to handle. Cass managed to defeat him, and she pinned him to the wall. Then, they kissed." Anna struggled to keep her tears from falling.

"Oh, Anna I'm sorry. Maybe it's not what you think," Liz tried to reassure.

"How can it not be? They were kissing. She has everything I don't. She has confidence, strength… and experience," Anna said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Experience? Are you talking about sex?"

"No. Not just that. She has skills I could never have. He's able to spar with her. All he does with me is teach me the basics. He can't get the training he needs from me. She's nearer his level," Anna said.

"Anna, I'm sure he looks for more in a partner than sparring abilities and sexual experience. You shouldn't put yourself down so much. You've come so far. You speak now, and you know you can touch without hurting anyone. You've started trying to control your powers. You're not the person you were when you came here. You should give yourself more credit," Liz said.

Anna smiled weakly. A lot had happened over the months, but she knew she couldn't compete with Cass. She was happy to have the friendship they had built, and she didn't want to jeopardise it.

Liz could see there wasn't much else she could say to Anna to make her feel better. It was something she would have to work out for herself. She knew Anna would never make a move. She was still too shy for that. However, as much as Nuada and Liz didn't particularly see eye to eye, Liz knew that Cass simply wasn't Nuada's type. She was far too brash and over-confident. She couldn't see them together for anything other than a mutual like of fighting.

Liz left her to her thoughts, and went to find Nuala. Perhaps his sister would know exactly what had happened.

She eventually tracked Nuala down after a few hours, and found her with Abe in the library. They were reading to each other. It made Liz smile to watch them. They always seemed so into each other. She wasn't jealous; they simply had a different way with each other compared to her and Red.

"Nuala, can I talk to you?" Liz asked.

"Of course. Does something trouble you?"

"Well, kind of. It's about your brother," Liz said.

"My brother? Did he do something wrong?" Nuala asked, concerned he was in trouble.

"No. It's about him and Cass."

"Ah. Did she tell you of their little altercation?" Nuala said.

"Altercation? No, Anna told me she saw them kissing," Liz said, frowning.

"Oh, they were not kissing. Cassandra tried to force her attentions upon my brother. He would not tolerate it."

"Wait, you mean he rejected her?"

"Yes. He was not attracted to her. I do not think she understands though. He said she seemed surprised when he told her she could not touch him in such a manner," Nuala said.

"So, they really weren't kissing?"

"No, they were not. My brother was most angered by it."

"I can imagine. Thanks, I have to see Anna," Liz said, rushing out of the library.

Liz intended to go straight back to Anna's quarters so she could tell her exactly what had happened. If she knew Anna, she would bet that she hadn't stayed to watch what had happened after Cass kissed Nuada, and had gone back to her room in tears. She would probably have done the same thing. Actually, she wouldn't. She'd have stormed into the library and probably tried to incinerate Cass!

Unfortunately, Red came running down the corridor, holding the twins, who were busy screaming the place down. He looked incredibly flustered, and Liz knew that visiting Anna would have to wait. She would tell her as soon as she could.

A/N: What did you guys think?


	25. The Truth the Whole Truth & Nothing But

Thanks for all the lovely reviews!

I'm sorry I couldn't update last night, but I got a little stuck, and could only get it out today.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 25**

**The Truth, the Whole Truth, and Nothing But the Truth**

Anna was still feeling rather maudlin on the Monday morning, but she tried desperately not to dwell on her feelings. She couldn't really blame Nuada for wishing to be with someone like Cass. She was confident and very assertive, and clearly very attractive to the opposite sex. Everything Anna felt she wasn't.

She managed to have another quiet breakfast, before going back to her room to change into her new gym clothes. She wasn't looking forward to seeing Nuada since Saturday and the kiss, but she didn't want him to think anything was wrong, so she grudgingly went to the library to warm up.

She'd been warming up for over an hour when Nuada entered the library. She didn't notice him straight away, and he was able to come up behind her and surprise her with one of the staffs; waving it in front of her face.

Anna spun round in shock, to find Nuada smiling at her. She had to fight the images of him and Cass from overwhelming her.

"Are you ready to train?" he asked.

Anna nodded, keeping her eyes averted.

"You changed your hair," he said, tilting his head to look at her new haircut.

"Oh, yes. It was Liz's idea. She thought it might be good to make a change, to move away from the way I used to be. I'm still getting used to it," Anna said, brushing her hands over her hair.

"It is different," Nuada replied.

Anna wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing, but the fact that he had noticed lightened her mood slightly.

He started her off with some spinning exercises with the staff. He was still impressed with how quickly she'd managed to become comfortable with the staff, and he felt confident that she would learn to defend and maybe even attack with it just as quickly.

Nuada trained her hard, attacking her repeatedly so she could learn how to block his lunges. She was secretly grateful for it though. It meant she didn't have to think about what had happened. He wasn't using his full capabilities on her of course, but he had managed to land several blows to her arms that smarted more than she had expected. They wouldn't leave any bruises, but it would help to keep her focused on blocking his every attack.

They trained for several hours, and at the end, Anna was exhausted. It had been so difficult trying to block all of Nuada's attacks, despite the fact that he was only using partial force. He was still very fast and flexible, and she couldn't imagine ever being able to attack him adequately enough when the time came for her to learn how.

"You did very well. You managed to block most of my attacks," Nuada said.

"But not all of them," Anna groused, stroking her arms.

"Are you in pain?" he asked.

"No, they don't hurt, just a little warm."

"It would be best if we continued these exercises for the next week, possibly two, then I could perhaps begin teaching you how to attack effectively. Once you have adequately mastered that, we could move on to other weapons," Nuada said.

"I'd like that," replied Anna, smiling brightly at him.

"Now I must bathe," Nuada said, collecting both staffs.

"Of course. You'll want to see Cass," Anna said, trying to keep her tone casual.

"Cass? Why would I wish to see her?"

"Oh, well, I thought you would want to."

"I would rather not see her at all," Nuada said, rather sharply.

Anna frowned at his reaction. Had they had a fight?

"Is… something wrong?" Anna asked.

Nuada took a deep, calming breath. He didn't see why he shouldn't tell her about his altercation with Cass. Perhaps it would do him good to get it off his chest. The only other person who knew was his sister, and that was only because she had felt his anger and disgust, and had sought him out to find out why.

"We… were training on Saturday. She seemed more determined to beat me than ever. She managed to… knock my staff out of my hands, and I was willing to concede a defeat, as was right. I expected her to step back and… gloat, but she did the opposite, and forced a kiss upon me," he said, gritting his teeth at the memory.

"Forced?" Anna said.

It didn't make any sense. She saw them kissing. Granted, Cass had instigated the kiss, but they were still kissing.

"Yes. I gave her no indication that I wished for her to invade my person," Nuada said, feeling angry all over again.

"I… I think she liked you," Anna said quietly.

"Perhaps, but that did not give her the right to force her attentions upon me. I do not see her as someone I would wish to become involved with. I enjoyed sparring with her, but that is all I wished from her. When she kissed me, I pushed her away. She had no right!" Nuada said, trying not to raise his voice.

Anna stood shocked for a moment. He didn't want Cass. They weren't involved. He hadn't kissed her back. It seemed she had fled the library before she could really see what had happened. She felt stupid for reacting the way she did.

"Did… did you tell her you didn't want that?" Anna asked.

"I told her she had no right! She insinuated that I must be… impotent… because I did not respond the way she obviously intended for me to," Nuada said.

Anna tried not to blush at the word 'impotent'. She couldn't imagine him having any trouble when it came to intimacy. As inexperienced as she was, she still knew of the mechanics, and couldn't imagine that Nuada would be unable to 'perform'. Cass had obviously been annoyed that her flirting and methods of seduction hadn't worked on him.

"I must bathe now. Until tomorrow?" Nuada said.

"Okay. Thanks," Anna replied.

Nuada inclined his head and left. Anna let the smile that had threatened to break out earlier, spread across her lips. He didn't like Cass. He'd rejected her, and hadn't even considered becoming intimate with her. Of course, she knew that this didn't necessarily mean that he liked Anna either, but she felt better about the situation. And he had noticed her hair. She just didn't know what she should do now. She did not intend to pursue him; she didn't even know how, even if she could. She was still uncertain about the nature of her feelings for him, and still thought that they stemmed from the fact that he was kind to her and spent a lot of time with her.

She went back to her rooms to shower and change. She was just finishing getting dressed, when she heard a quiet knock. When she opened the door, Liz was stood, looking anxious.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked, letting her in.

"I meant to tell you yesterday, but I didn't get the chance to," Liz said.

"Tell me what?"

"We were wrong about Nuada and Cass. They…"

"Didn't kiss, I know," Anna said, interrupting Liz.

"You know?"

"Yes. Nuada told me about what happened. He said she tried to force her attentions on him," Anna said.

"So? Did he say anything?" Liz asked.

"About what?"

"About your hair!"

"Oh, yes he noticed. He said it was different," Anna said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, that's not too bad. What are you going to do now?" Liz asked.

"Do? In what sense?"

"About getting him to notice you more, find out if he likes you!" Liz exclaimed.

"Oh, nothing. I don't think I could do anything. Besides, he's just being kind to me. It's not out of any feelings for me. He enjoys teaching me," Anna said.

"You won't know until you do something about it," Liz said.

"It really doesn't matter. I like things the way they are," Anna said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. It's fine, really," Anna said, smiling.

"Okay. If you need to do any other shopping, let me know," Liz said, turning to leave.

"I will. Thanks."

Liz left, and Anna picked up her sketchpad for the first time in weeks. She done a few rough sketches in her notepad, but it had been a while since she'd had the time to sit down and draw. She felt strangely content as she drew out her sketches in full. She knew she was happy that Nuada had reject Cass, but she thought her light mood must be more than that. She just couldn't think what else it could be.

A/N: Just a chappie to get things back on track! What did you think?


	26. First Contact

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! My muse loves them!

I hope you all enjoy this one! It's a first for them!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 26**

**First Contact**

Over the next two weeks, Nuada worked her as hard as he had done on that first day. So much so, that she had expected her arms to be covered in bruises from all the blows he had managed to get through her defence, but she could only imagine that her strange healing abilities meant she would never remain injured for long.

Nuada was impressed with how quickly she had learned to anticipate his attacks, and he felt certain that she would be able to learn how to attack just as effectively. He would never be able to use his full abilities on her, as he knew that she would never be able to keep up, but as long as she knew how to protect herself, it would be enough.

It was nearing Christmas, and decorations had begun to appear around the halls of the bureau. It reminded Anna of her time in the orphanage and the hospital, but she'd never really taken part in Christmas since her parent's death. Perhaps this year would be different. This would mean getting presents, and she had no idea what to get people, and had no money to get them with.

Nuada could see that Anna was distracted during their final session of the week. She seemed worried about something, and Nuada was curious to know what.

"Are you well?" Nuada asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, I'm fine," Anna replied.

"You do not seem fine."

"It's nothing. It's just… it's coming up to Christmas, and I can't really get people presents without money. Not that I would know what to get people anyway," Anna said.

"Christmas?" Nuada asked.

"Oh, yes. You probably don't know about Christmas. Just a tradition among humans. I haven't really celebrated it since my parents died. I was hoping it could be different this year," Anna explained.

"Is this something all humans celebrate?"

"No, but quite a lot do. I just wish I could get presents," said Anna.

"What are the presents for?" Nuada asked.

"Well, it's more a tradition than anything. You give presents to each other. It shows you care about those people, and they about you."

This comment surprised Nuada. He didn't see humans as being people who cared about each other, unless it benefitted them in some way. He wasn't sure what to think about this whole Christmas thing. He'd noticed the decorations, but hadn't really known why they were put up.

Before Nuada could ask her more about Christmas, the emergency alarm went off, filling the room and halls with its shrill ring. They both retrieved their things and left the library. Anna was about to say goodbye to Nuada and go back to her rooms, when Manning stopped her just outside the library doors.

"Miss Medford, good. I've been looking for you," Manning said, catching his breath.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Yes, there's been another Troll attack. They've been tracked to an old abandoned house, and I want you to go with the team to check it out," Manning told her.

"Me? Oh no! I couldn't possibly…"

"I'm afraid you have to. If these attacks keep happening, we'll need as many agents on these missions as possible. Besides, I thought the Prince was teaching you to fight?" Manning asked.

"I am. But she is far from at her peak. I do not think it wise for her to join us just yet," Nuada advised.

"Fine. But we still need all the help we can get. You can stick with her; if you're worried she can't handle herself just yet." With that, Manning hurried up the corridor to the agent's locker room.

Anna looked up at Nuada with fear in her eyes. She did not feel ready for a mission. She knew she would have to go on them one day, but she didn't know that day would come around so soon.

"Anna, can you change in five minutes and meet me back here?" Nuada asked.

"I suppose," Anna whispered.

"Then go. I will stay with you on the mission. Nothing will happen to you," Nuada assured her.

Anna nodded weakly, and went to change. She was glad that Liz had insisted on her getting some trousers, but she had no boots, so she kept her trainers on. She was back at the library in less than three minutes, and was busy twisting her hands together with worry when Nuada arrived.

He took her to the agent's locker room so he could show her where her BPRD equipment would be kept. As it turned out, she had her own locker already complete with a BPRD belt that she'd seen on Red, Liz, Abe and Nuada. Her's came with a green locator badge and a gun holster, though she didn't have a gun.

"Green?" she asked Nuada.

"It would seem they like to give us our own colours," he replied, showing her his white badge.

His belt looked a little strange against his regal clothing, but they all seemed to be wearing them. Liz then gave her a bulletproof vest to wear over her clothing, though it was a little big.

"I still can't believe Manning's insisting on you coming with us. You should come when you feel ready!" Liz exclaimed.

"I know, but I don't have a choice," Anna said, trying not to let her fear get the better of her.

"You better make sure you look after her!" Liz said to Nuada, giving him a stern look, before going back over to Red.

They were all bundled into the back of a large armoured truck and driven to the abandoned house in a part of the city Anna didn't recognise. If she was honest, she wouldn't recognise any part of the city, as she'd rarely been outside over the years.

The house was old, possibly Victorian in style, and had a large front door, preceded by several stone steps. Many of the windows were boarded up, and the paint had long since peeled off the outside walls.

Liz and Red led them in. Abe, Cass and Dr Krauss stayed on the ground floor, while Nuada, Anna, Red and Liz went up to the first and second floors respectively.

The house was dark and damp, and the creaking floorboards under their feet was starting to make Anna feel very nervous. Anna and Nuada went through each room slowly, Anna shining a flashlight into ever corner and crevice, making sure there were no human remains or creatures hiding in the dark.

Nuada kept close to Anna, and could see her hands shaking a little as she shone the flashlight about the next room. They entered slowly and quietly, and Nuada kept a hand on his sword. The last time the team had encountered these Trolls, they had come out of nowhere. They were incredibly strong and faster than they usually would be.

They were nearing the doorway of the second room, and Anna had reached for the door handle, when a Troll came crashing through, knocking Nuada back and Anna to the floor. Anna felt her head hit the floorboards, and she struggled to focus her eyes as the pain seared through her skull.

Nuada had managed to pull his sword out, and was busy attacking the Troll, keeping its attention focused on him, and away from Anna. It was just as strong as the last one he had fought, and he was having difficulty in blocking its powerful blows. He made several attempts to look over at Anna to see if she was hurt, but the Troll simply reigned down more attacks with its powerful claws. He blocked several more blows, but the Troll was forcing him backwards towards the doorway they had previously entered and he stumbled over a loose floorboard, falling backwards and dropping his sword. It was careless, and it gave the Troll time to pick up a fallen pipe, as Nuada sprang onto his feet, retrieving his sword.

He ran at the Troll, unaware of the pipe that it had picked up the pipe, and as he stabbed his sword into the Trolls abdomen, the Troll impaled Nuada in the side, causing Nuada to call out in pain.

Anna heard the cry, and struggled to her feet. When her eyes regained their focus, she could see that Nuada was still trying to bring the Troll down with violent slices of his sword, but the Troll was still trying to force the pipe deeper into Nuada's body.

Anna was frozen on the spot, unable to move. She didn't know what to do. She had no weapons, and was less than half the size of the Troll. Nuada was still groaning in pain. She felt useless.

Then she felt angry. She felt angry at herself for being afraid. She felt angry at the Troll for attacking them. Her anger fuelled her and her hands started to glow red. She ran up behind the Troll, and placed her hands on its back before she could think twice. The Troll squealed in agony and began to age rapidly, its arms disintegrating followed by the rest of it, until all that was left was a pile of ashes at her feet.

She stood looking at her hands for a moment before casting her eyes to Nuada, who had since crumpled to the floor. The pipe was still stuck in his side. She knelt down quickly, feeling panicked that he might die.

"What do I do?" she rushed.

"Pull it out!" Nuada said, gritting his teeth.

Anna hesitantly took hold of the pipe and started to pull, only to let go when he cried out.

"No! Keep pulling!" Nuada shouted.

Anna pulled again, her hands shaking, partly from the effort, and partly because of the pain she was causing. She threw it to the side once it was out, and could see Nuada's golden blood pouring from the wound. He would surely die without her healing him, and the panic she felt at the thought of him dying was enough to spark her healing abilities into action. Her hands were already glowing green as he lifted his clothing away. She pressed her hands lightly to the wound, and Nuada closed his eyes, almost groaning in pleasure. Compared with the pain he had been feeling, the soothing feel of her healing him was pure bliss. The wound was healed quickly, leaving no trace.

Anna still hadn't removed her hands from Nuada, and he had to pull them gently away, startling her out of her focus.

"I'm alright now," he said softly.

Anna looked up into his eyes. She still looked startled and a bit panicky as he got to his feet, pulling Anna with him. She looked down at her feet. They we standing on the remains of the Troll and Anna stepped back in shock.

Nuada thought the best thing to do was to get them both back to the truck. He thought she'd seen enough for her first mission.

He stayed in the truck with her, holding her hands, as she still seemed to be in a state of shock. The rest of the team left the house after another hour and they were soon on their way back. There had been four Trolls in all, and once again, they hadn't been able to capture one alive. They were simply too dangerous.

Nuada walked her back to the lockers so she could get out of her mission gear. She hadn't spoken since the incident, and he worried that it had forced her back to being mute, so he made sure to walk her back to her rooms, sitting her down on her bed.

"Anna, you did what you had to do. You should not feel guilty for defending us," Nuada said quietly.

Anna looked at him. Her eyes were full of regret and worry.

"You did what you had to do," he repeated, slowly emphasising each word.

"I know," Anna whispered.

Nuada almost breathed a sigh of relief when she spoke. It seemed she was just overwhelmed by what had happened, and thought it best to let her get some rest.

"Will you be alright?" he asked.

Anna nodded, smiling weakly at him.

"Okay, I will leave you to rest," he said, giving her hands a gentle squeeze, before leaving her alone.

Once the door had closed, Anna slid off the bed and broke down in tears. Seeing him so wounded had almost shattered her. The thought that he could have died was too much to bear. She never wanted him to be injured like that again. She cared too much for him. She knew that now. Her feelings were so strong; her regret about killing the Troll had been completely overshadowed by the thought that he could have been killed. She never wanted to see him hurt again. She would endeavour to train harder, and learn to control her powers completely. She had to do it. For him.

A/N: So? What did you guys think?


	27. Revelations

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you liked the last one!

I feel like I'm being horrible to Anna, but it's all for a good reason!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 27**

**Revelation**

Anna's dreams were plagued with images of the Troll killing Nuada, and Anna being unable to do anything about it. She really felt she'd put him in danger just by being part of the team. If she hadn't been there, he wouldn't have been distracted, trying to keep the Troll away from her. She was eternally grateful for being able to heal him. She couldn't bear the thought of him dying, especially because of her.

Anna wasn't sure if Nuada would want to train after their mission, but she got into her gym clothes anyway, and went for breakfast. She still felt rather withdrawn, and wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, but Nuala made a point of sitting down next to her when she entered soon after.

"You had to heal my brother again, on the mission yesterday," Nuala said softly.

"Oh, yes. The Troll tried to kill him," Anna said, fighting back a shudder at the memory.

"You healed him well. There is no lasting damage," Nuala said, stroking her side.

Anna frowned at the action, until she realised that because Nuada had been hurt, his sister had too.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I forgot that you would ve hurt as well! Are you okay?" Anna asked worriedly.

"Yes, I am fine. You healed my brother, so you healed me. It is to be expected. I would rather it be this way, than my brother have a heart full of vengeance," Nuala said.

"I feel so responsible. He wouldn't have been hurt if he hadn't been distracted, trying to keep it away from me. I put your lives in danger," Anna said, trying not to cry again.

"No. It is not your fault. He has been injured on missions before, and you weren't with them. It could happen at anytime. It was a good thing for you to be there with them. You were able to save him. You saved us," Nuala affirmed.

"But, he could have been killed. You would have died!"

"But we didn't. You were there."

"But…"

"No, Anna. You saved us," Nuala said, interrupting her.

Nuala took Anna's hands in hers and immediately felt the strong feelings rushing around Anna's body. She was terrified of anything happening to either of them, but more specifically, Nuada. The thought of him dying filled her with a cold dread. Nuala could feel the love coursing through Anna, though she suspected that Anna didn't realise that it was love, at least perhaps not the love that could be returned. She wondered if Nuada knew. If Nuala shared that part of her mind with him, he would know, but she had schooled herself well in keeping certain personal things from him. It was for Anna to tell him, if she ever decided to.

"You are so good for him," Nuala whispered to Anna.

She then left before Anna could ask her what she meant.

Anna finished her breakfast quietly, thinking about what Nuala had said to her about her saving them. She did save them, but she couldn't help feeling that she was still responsible for what happened. However, Nuada didn't hold her responsible and neither did Nuala. Maybe she should let it go.

She made her way to the library, and found Nuada already practicing. She felt the familiar warm tingles spread through her stomach and into her limbs. She loved watching him train. He was truly magnificent. The intense flutter in her heart made her lightheaded. She felt an overwhelming urge to embrace him, and she had to concentrate on keeping her feet in place.

"Do you feel up to training today?" Nuada asked, shaking her out of her reverie.

"Oh, yes, I'm okay," Anna said.

"We will do something less strenuous. I should show you more techniques for defending yourself," Nuada said, handing her a staff.

He stood behind her, telling her where to place her feet, and holding the staff with her as he showed her several moves, telling her when to move. She tried desperately to concentrate on what she was doing, but she could feel the heat from his chest pressed up against her back. Her breathing was starting to increase with every movement of his hard body against hers. She could feel herself starting to perspire, and was silently berating herself for allowing her body to show obvious signs that she was being affected by his presence. She tried to squash it down, only for it to be replaced by her guilt.

Nuada could feel her body shaking slightly, and her breathing was starting to worry him. They weren't doing anything physically exhausting, so there was no reason why she should be showing signs of fatigue.

He put his hands over hers to try to steady her, and as he did so, he got a jolt of emotion from her that made him step back slightly. He felt her concern for him, at how worried she had been that he might die from his wound. He felt her lingering guilt over what had happened. She still felt slightly responsible for the Troll attacking him. He had to put a stop to her guilt.

"Anna, are you well?" he asked, letting go of the staff and coming round to face her.

"Yes, I'm okay," she lied.

"Why does guilt plague you?"

"I should have been more careful," she whispered.

"You are not at fault. The Troll surprised us both, and I would have rather it attack me, than you. I was in more of a position to defend myself from it. Yes, I was wounded, but you healed me. Had you not been there, I would not have lived," Nuada said to her.

"That's what your sister said to me."

"She is right. You cannot blame yourself."

"I didn't really like killing that Troll either," Anna said.

"We have already talked about this. You did not have a choice. It could have killed us both," Nuada reasoned.

"I know, but I don't like taking a life," Anna said.

"I understand. It is not pleasant. But, sometimes it is necessary," Nuada said.

"I know."

"Perhaps we should leave the training until tomorrow," Nuada suggested.

Anna nodded and watching him leave. He passed Cass at the doors, but he did not acknowledge her. Cass stepped in to the library and looked straight at Anna.

"He's really got you fooled hasn't he?" Cass said to Anna.

"What do you mean?" Anna said, full of suspicion.

"He's never told you what he did, has he?" Cass asked.

"About what?"

"About how he ended up here," Cass said.

"It doesn't matter," Anna said, shaking her head.

"It will once you see for yourself. Follow me," Cass said, turning to leave the library.

Anna hesitated for a moment, but her curiosity got the better of her, so she followed Cass out of the library and up the corridor towards the research labs.

Nuada had watched Cass enter the library, and was worried about what Cass was up too. She had looked angry when he'd passed her, so when he saw her lead Anna up the corridor, he decided to follow. Whatever Cass wanted to do or show to Anna, couldn't be good.

Anna was lead into a small room filled with monitors and video machines, and Cass pointed to one of the monitors.

"Watch this. He's far from the nice Prince you think he is," Cass said, pressing the play button on a remote she had picked up.

Anna watched the CCTV recording of the auction house incident. She watched as Nuada and Wink entered and incapacitated the auctioneer with some creature that covered his face. She could hear his every word, and was shocked when he accused the people of being hollow and selfish. She then watched in horror as he lifted the door of the black box he had set down when he arrived, and the Tooth Fairies flew out, overpowering all the people in the room, devouring them with such gruesome speed, she could scarcely believe her eyes. Nuada and Wink had left through the doors they had come in previously, and left the creatures to do their worst.

Nuada could hear faint screams as he listened at the door to the video room. He couldn't imagine what Cass had needed to show her, but he knew it would not be pleasant, judging by the sounds. He opened the door, and saw Anna watching the footage from the auction house.

Anna spun round when she heard the door open, and saw Nuada standing in the doorway, looking fearful. Nuada came into the room, and tried to reach for Anna, but she backed away in fear and disgust.

"Anna, please let me explain," Nuada implored.

"Explain? Explain why you killed all those people?! How could you do that? What did they do to you? You could have taken the piece, and they wouldn't have stopped you! Why kill them? WHY?!" she screamed at him.

Nuada was at a loss for words. He could see the pain on her face, and the tears rolling down her cheeks. He didn't know how to explain to her that he thought it necessary to do what he did. He didn't know how to make her understand. He really didn't want his past to hurt her, but Cass had made sure that it would.

Anna felt sick with disgust at what he had done. She'd had no idea about what he had been prepared to do to achieve his self-imposed goals. She couldn't look at him anymore. She had to get out and away from him and the video of the massacre.

Nuada had turned his angry glare on Cass, and didn't notice Anna flee passed him and out of the room, until the door slammed shut.

"Why?" he shouted at Cass.

"She had to know what you're capable of," Cass shot back at him.

"It was for me to tell her!" he raged.

"You wouldn't have told her. You'd have pretended as if it never happened. I told her the truth."

"All this, because I rejected you?" Nuada yelled at her.

"Please! I doubt you're that good," Cass said as she walked passed him and out of the room.

Nuada put his head down, and tried to think. He had to explain it to Anna. He had to make her understand why he did it, and that he would never do something like that again. He would never hurt her. He had to make her believe him. He had to.

A/N: Ooo, how's he going to explain this one?? We'll have to wait and see!

I might not be able to update until Sunday, as I'll be away until then, but I will update as soon as I can, I promise!


	28. Penitence

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

I know I'm horrible to them, but it is all for a good reason!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 28**

**Penitence**

Anna raced back to her room as fast as her legs would go. She slammed the door behind her and let herself sink onto the bed. She was still shaking from the images she'd seen, and couldn't understand how he could do such a thing. A room full of innocent people. He let those horrifying Tooth Fairies loose on those people, without any remorse or regret. From the angle of the camera, she couldn't see the whole of his face, but she could have sworn she saw him smiling when Wink threw the security guards through the far doors. It went against everything she thought she knew about him. She thought he was kind and considerate. Someone who wanted peace and freedom for his people. Not someone who would willingly commit genocide against the human race, simply because they had forgotten all about his world, and abused the Earth. Why didn't he just take the piece and leave? Why did he have to kill them all?

Nuada was in a panic. He had no idea how he could even begin to explain it to Anna. He rushed down the corridor to Anna's room, stopping at the door. He wasn't sure whether he should knock, and hope she would answer, or just use her code and enter. Part of him was afraid to enter at all. He didn't want Anna to hate him. He'd grown fond of her over the months, and would never wish her any harm. She was the first human he had ever encountered that he felt any closeness to. She was important to him, in a way he never thought could be possible. She was the only friend he had. Wink was dead, and any other Elven friends he might have had once, would most certainly no longer wish to know him now.

Nuada steeled himself for am inevitable outburst, and input the code to open the door. He pushed the door open slowly, just in case Anna was the kind of woman who threw things when angered. He'd never experienced this himself, but he had witnessed Liz throw things at the demon when they were arguing, which happened quite frequently.

The image he was greeted with was quite different. Anna was sat slumped on the edge of the bed. She slowly raised her head to look at him, and he was greeted with the same anguished sadness in her eyes as before. His heart clenched painfully at the thought that his past actions had caused her hurt. He had to make her understand why he felt the need to do what he did, even though it was wrong.

"Anna, please let me explain," he whispered to her from the door.

But Anna turned her head away and closed her eyes. She was still silently crying, and Nuada couldn't stand idly by the door while she was in such obvious pain. He gently shut the door, and slowly made his way over to the bed, sitting down a few feet from her.

"Anna…" Nuada began.

"Why?" Anna quietly asked, interrupting him. "Why did you do it?"

"It is not…"

"Why kill them?" Anna asked, turning to face him.

Nuada looked into Anna's eyes and saw how deeply the hurt went. She felt… betrayed. He felt so different from the person he had been before. He still didn't like what humans had done to the Earth, but he had come to realise that genocide wouldn't change anything. His people would still hate him, and they would never have gotten over so many dying, so they could live in the open. It would have effectively destroyed his people, not set them free, as he had hoped it would do.

"I… I felt they deserved it," Nuada whispered.

"Why did they deserve it?" Anna probed.

"Because the humans…"

"No! Why did those 70 people deserve to die in such a horrific way?" Anna shouted.

"I didn't…"

"What did those people do to you?" Anna raged.

"Nothing, but…"

"Nothing! They did nothing to you! So why did you kill them? WHY?!" she screamed, her eyes beginning to glow red as her anger overwhelmed her.

Nuada moved himself further away from her when he noticed her eyes change colour. He watched as Anna closed her eyes, and willed herself to calm down.

"Why didn't you just take it?" she asked him.

"Anna, it was a priceless artefact to them. They wouldn't have simply allowed me to steal it, regardless of the fact that it was mine," he replied.

"Yes they would! Do you really think any of them would have been brave enough to go up against you and your… friend? You didn't have to kill them!"

"They would not have let me take it! Anymore than my father would have let me take…"

"Your father? What does he…" she started to say.

Then the realisation set in. He had killed his father for one of the pieces. She shoved herself off the bed and away from him. Fresh tears started to roll down her cheeks at the very thought of him killing his own father to get what he wanted.

"You killed him!" she whispered in disbelief.

"Anna, I had to. There was no other way for…"

"But, you killed him!"

"Anna please! If I could go back and change what I did, I would surely do it. But I cannot change the past. Please believe me. I regret what I felt I needed to do. I did not know about humans then. I thought they were all the same. They had polluted the world, pushed us aside, and taken over our lands. All I could see was my world being destroyed. The lands I had grown up in, no longer existed because they had destroyed it. I thought they were selfish, greedy…"

"Am I selfish?" Anna asked.

"No, you are not selfish. You…"

"Am I greedy?"

"No, you are not. But…"

"How can you judge us, when you don't know us? How could you want to kill us all? Would you have killed me?" she asked.

"No! Never!" Nuada exclaimed.

"Yes you would. You wouldn't have known me. I would just be another selfish, greedy human to you," Anna said, sadly.

"No. I could never do that," Nuada said, stepping closer to her.

"No! Keep away from me! Please, I need to think. Please, just go. Just go," Anna said, recoiling from him.

He'd seen her recoil from him many times in fear of hurting him, but she had never recoiled out of disgust before, and it tore at his heart. He wished he could have stopped her before she saw that damned video. He wasn't sure if he could have ever told her himself, but he really didn't want her to find out like this.

He slowly made his way to the door, looking back at Anna, who had since turned her back on him, before opening the door and walking through it. He really didn't want to shut the door. He was too afraid that she would never speak to him again. She was essentially the only friend he had, and he had come to value her friendship more than he would ever have thought possible.

To take his mind off it all, he retrieved his spear from his room, and went to the library to practice. He practiced for several long minutes, putting as much force into his lunges as he could, before getting frustrated with himself, tossing his spear aside, and collapsing onto the steps by the fire. He buried his face in his hands and tried desperately to think on how he had managed to get himself into such a mess. His people were capable of so many magical things, but they couldn't rewind time. Not a single second of it. He knew no being that could.

Nuala had felt his anguish for over an hour now, and it was beginning to worry her. She sought him out using their connection and traced him to the library. She found him sitting by the fire, looking quite sorry for himself. She had rarely seen him in such despair. She could never ignore that one emotion from him.

"Brother, what troubles you?" she asked him as she sat down.

"Anna…" he whispered.

"Is something wrong with her?"

"She knows," he said.

"Knows? About what does she know?

"She knows about what I did. About the people. About father," he said, hanging his head.

"You told her?" Nuala asked softly.

"No. Cassandra did," Nuada said through gritted teeth.

"She is not happy," Nuala said.

"No. I do not think she will ever wish to speak to me again."

"Perhaps she needs time. There is nothing more that can be done. Let her be for the moment. Perhaps she will come to you," Nuala said.

"I do not wish to lose her friendship," Nuada said, looking sadly at his sister.

"Give her time, brother. It is all you can do," Nuala said.

She left him sat by the fire. She couldn't relieve his pain. Only time would tell if Anna could forgive him, or at least get past what he had done.

A/N: Don't worry! It's not over yet! She's not a person who rushes things! More soon!


	29. Reconciliation

Thanks for all the reviews!

And now, for the one you hoped would happen last chapter!!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 29**

**Reconciliation**

It had taken Anna a lot of pacing around her room so she could calm down. She still couldn't believe that he had killed his own father. It seemed so unlike him. And yet, she couldn't help but think that Cass had been right about one thing. Perhaps she really didn't know him as well as she thought she did. She had known vaguely about the Golden Army, and that he had tried to resurrect them for war, but she knew he hadn't succeeded. She'd had no idea that he had killed people for the right to control the army.

She did feel somewhat betrayed by him. She had thought him so kind and caring. But was he? If he had succeeded, she would be dead now along with thousands of other innocent people. He wouldn't have cared about the death of some introverted girl with the freaky power of aging.

And yet, despite this, she still couldn't bring herself to hate him. She didn't have it in her. She still wanted to know why. His excuse that humans had become greedy and selfish wasn't justification enough for genocide. Actually, nothing was, but she still wanted an explanation. She wanted to know why he had become so vengeful.

Anna paced some more, wondering when would be the best time to seek Nuada out. She'd never had an experience like this, and she had no idea if Nuada would get angry with her for her cold dismissal of him. She was beginning to worry that she had really hurt his feelings with her outburst. Her feelings were beginning to conflict each other. She was still angry and hurt by what she had witnessed, and yet she didn't want him to hate her for it.

She was starting to get a headache from all the thinking. The only thing she could do was to find him, and ask him why. She showered and changed, and quickly left her room for the library before she could change her mind.

However, when she got to the library, and saw Nuada sat by the fire with his head in his hands, she wanted nothing more than to run back to her room. Unfortunately, he saw her before she could turn tail and run.

"Anna!" Nuada said in surprise, as Anna hovered by the doors.

Anna closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before entering the library. Nuada's eyes were completely forlorn as he looked up at her. Anna had to look down to keep from wanting to embrace him. Looking at him like this, she really couldn't see the malice in him that she had seen in the video. She wondered if it really was the same person.

She slowly sat down on the steps, a few feet away from him.

"Anna, I…" Nuada began, only to be interrupted.

"No. You said that you had felt the need to do what you did. I need you to tell me why," Anna said softly.

"I told you. Because they were greedy and…"

"No. It's not just because of their greed. It's more than that. I can see it is," Anna said, quietly.

"After the first war, when the Golden Army had first been made, my father had agreed a truce with the humans. It was agreed that they would stay in their self-made cities, and we would reside in the forests and woods. But, the humans reproduced so quickly, they demanded more land, more resources to support themselves. My father was too afraid of more bloodshed to deny them our lands, so they took over, and destroyed all that we had, forcing us underground, until, after many hundreds of years, they had all but forgotten about us, about our world. We were left living beneath them. All that I had known and cherished as I was growing up had been destroyed or polluted, all for the sake of human progress. I wanted us to reclaim our world back. It had been ours. We deserved to live above ground, as the humans do. I did not want us to fade into nothingness," Nuada said.

"I understand why you felt bitter. But, did we really deserve to die for it?"

"All I knew was my anger. My hatred for what they had done to my world, my people. I could not see beyond that," Nuada explained.

"What about me? If you had succeeded, and you had gotten control of this army, would you have let them kill me?"

"No! Of course not! I would never hurt you!" Nuada insisted.

"Yes you would. If you had gained control, we wouldn't know each other. I would just be another human to you. You would see me like you saw those people at the auction house."

"Anna…"

"Admit it. It's how it would have been. But… do you regret it? Any of it? At all?" Anna asked.

"Yes. I regret what I did to those people. You were right. I did not know them to judge them. I just saw them as humans. Perhaps they would have allowed me to take the piece. I will never know. Most of all, I regret having to kill my father," Nuada said, sadly.

"Why did you have to? Why would there be a need to?" Anna asked in disbelief.

"My father was angry about what I had done to those people. He accused me of madness for what I had done, and for what I intended to do. He ordered me to be put to death if I intended to go through with my plans. My sister agreed with him, even though it would also mean her death."

"Kill or be killed," Anna said, remembering what he had said previously about having to kill to save yourself.

"Yes. He would never have allowed me to take it. I knew I would have to kill him to get it," Nuada said.

"Why didn't you just let it go?" Anna asked.

"I couldn't. I wanted my people to be free. I couldn't let them fade. I couldn't."

"Did he stop you?"

"He?"

"Your father. Did he try to stop you?"

"No. He stood up and allowed me to kill him. Perhaps he thought I wouldn't do it. I wished that I hadn't. I didn't want to kill him, but I felt I had no choice. The sentries would have killed me. Of that, I have no doubt," Nuada said.

"He would really have killed you both," Anna said.

"Yes. He would have. But, I would change it if I could. You were right. We had kept ourselves hidden, and I was angry with my father for being afraid of standing up to the humans. He was so concerned with keeping the truce; it became a plague of shame above us. We no longer felt we had the right to exist amongst humans. I hated my father for that. He used to be so strong, so proud, but he became weak and afraid. I used to look up to my father. He was… my idol. I wanted to make him proud, but after the war, his heart was weighed down with regret and remorse for all the death both humans and elves alike had suffered. He wanted peace, but I never believed the humans would keep their word. So, when they overran the Earth, I felt they had betrayed the truce, but my father would do nothing against them. He was still loyal to a people who were not loyal to him. The rest, you know," Nuada said.

Anna listened as he poured his heart out to her. She did understand his reasons. She would never understand the death, but she felt a little better about why he had felt so angered and embittered. Were she in the same position, she had no idea how she would feel. They couldn't change the past. She knew that. All they could do was move on.

"I can't say I'll forget what you did. I don't think I'll ever get those images out of my head," Anna said.

"Anna, I'm…"

"But… I know you can't change anything. And, I know you wouldn't do anything like that now. I think we should just move on, and try to leave it in the past," Anna stated.

"I was worried that…"

"I know. For a while, so was I. I don't want to think about it anymore. No more," Anna said, looking up at him.

The relief in him was indescribable. He felt as though a weight had been lifted from his heart. He wanted to reach for her, but thought better of it so soon after they had made up.

"I am… relieved. I truly did not mean for any of this to hurt you," Nuada said.

"I know. Besides, who else is going to train me?" Anna said, smiling at him.

"You still wish for me to train you?"

"Of course," Anna replied.

"Alright. Tomorrow? We can continue?" he asked.

"Yes. I'd like that," Anna said, smiling fondly at him.

Nuada smiled broadly at her, before rushing off to get showered and changed.

Anna sat smiling to herself for a while, feeling glad that she had managed to speak to him. She saw him in a slightly different light now, but she didn't hate him. In fact, she still had very strong feelings for him, and was glad they would be resuming their training. She left soon after Nuada, and went to get some food.

Cass had been watching them speak from the doors. It had sickened her at how pathetic Anna was. How could she forgive him for what he had done? Granted, she didn't care what he had done, but she knew Anna would have. It just showed how weak Anna was, as far as she was concerned.

She was just glad her powers enabled her to disappear into the wall as they both left. Not even a day had gone by, and Anna had already succumbed to her pity. It was cringe-worthy. It really was.

A/N: So? Did I get the explanation right? What did you guys think?


	30. Gifting Circumstances

Thanks for all the reviews!

I'm glad people liked the last chapter, as I was worried I hadn't gotten it right.

This one is a bit shorter, and there is no dialogue, but it's to set things up for the next few chapters, as things will start to happen soon!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 30**

**Gifting Circumstances**

Nuala had felt her brother's elation as though it were her own. It seemed he had made up with Anna, though it had happened far quicker than she would have expected. It seemed not only was Anna good for him, but he was good for her. She had come a long way over the past 6 months or so, from the shy, introverted, frightened girl that had arrived at the BPRD, to am almost well rounded human. Of course, she still had her issues with unfounded guilt, and was still very unsure of her own self worth, but she was no longer frightened of others. Nuala wished she could do something to help bring them closer together, but she was loathe to interfere. She just hoped they could become closer on their own.

Nuada had taken a long, relaxing shower upon arriving back in his rooms. It helped to clear his head, enabling him to get control of his faculties. He hadn't been able to stop smiling since his heart to heart with Anna earlier, and it had felt disconcerting. He'd never been so close to a human before. His panic at losing her friendship had been unnerving. It had made him re-evaluate his original feelings towards humans. It was clear they were not all the same. He had let his vengeance control his thoughts and actions, and it had cost people their lives. Though, if he was completely honest with himself, he didn't feel nearly as bad about the people at the auction as he did about his father. They were, after all, buying and selling ancient artefacts, some of which had been stolen from his world. Although he did suspect that many of those people, if not all, had no idea where they had originally come from.

He spent the rest of the day going over the best techniques he could teach Anna during their next training session. She was fast becoming very proficient in fighting with a staff, and it wouldn't be long before she could start learning swordplay. Though, he wasn't too sure if he should start her off with and actual bladed sword. He thought it might be best to obtain a wooden one for practice.

Meanwhile, Anna had met with Liz in the canteen for dinner, and had told her what had happened, including her worries about Christmas. Liz assured her that they could go shopping again for presents, despite Anna's hesitation. Anna felt she had spent more than enough money last time, and didn't want to do it again. Liz would have none of it and told Anna they were going shopping at the weekend.

Liz had dragged Anna round a multitude of shops, all of which had been packed with Christmas shoppers, all vying to get their hands on the bargains of the season. It had been extremely overwhelming for Anna, and she had stuck very close to Liz in every shop, except one, where she had plucked the courage to venture into some of the aisles alone, so she could get Liz a present. She got the pyrokinetic a full set of bath oils and lotions, so she could pamper herself thoroughly one day. Anna thought Liz could be incredibly volatile, and thought she could do with relaxing every once in a while. She just hoped Red would let her relax alone, so to placate him, she got him some expensive Cuban cigars. She knew he liked them, and hoped they would be enough of an incentive to allow Liz to have some time to herself.

She also managed to get some small presents for the others. She got Nuala a book of poetry, featuring many poets, old and new. She got Abe a large collection of classical and opera CD's, as she knew he liked classical, but usually listened to the same ones. She had had no idea what to get Dr Krauss, as he didn't eat, or need clothes or any other such personal stuff, so she eventually settled for a blank journal that he could use for his research. She got Manning a bright new tie, as the ones he usually wore were rather plain, and she got Cass some floral perfume. The only person she hadn't bought a present for was Nuada. What could she get him that he would appreciate? She couldn't buy him clothes, cologne, or cigars!

After some time, she eventually settled for a book of Fairytales, and even managed to pick up some weapon cleaning equipment from a local self-defence shop. She wasn't sure if he would like what she got, but she couldn't think of anything else. She knew he wouldn't appreciate anything remotely trivial, or human in nature. She just hoped he wouldn't be offended.

Liz and Anna were exhausted when they got back from their trip, and they both just wanted to dump their bags and sleep. They had argued a little on the way back, as Anna had once again gotten worried about all the money they had spent. She still wasn't convinced that they could use the credit card that the BPRD allowed them to have, for such things. She felt that the powers that be would consider present rather frivolous, but Liz had assured her that it wasn't a problem.

While Liz and Anna were on their trip, and after Nuada had gone over the techniques he wanted to show Anna the next day, he sought out his sister for a favour. He knew he wouldn't be allowed out of the BPRD while not on a mission, so he needed Nuala to go in his place.

He had thought long and hard about what he should get Anna for the Christmas tradition she had mentioned, and had thought of the perfect present. All he needed was to have someone retrieve it from The Troll Market, and the only person he could trust to do it, was Nuala.

Nuala had readily agreed as soon as her brother had mentioned what he wanted for Anna. It was a lovely choice for the young woman, and she knew that Anna would love it. It hadn't taken her long to find the appropriate vendor, barter a reasonable, though expensive price, and finally purchase the item Nuada wanted. It was exquisite and a one of a kind. Nuala felt excited about it already. She couldn't wait to see Anna's face.

The next few weeks passed rather quickly. Anna enjoyed practicing with Nuada in the run up to Christmas. It gave her something else to think about, other than worry about the presents she had gotten everyone, especially Nuada. She had also managed to control her nervousness around him, particularly when he was in a partial state of undress while training. Though, if she was honest with herself, she still found her eyes occasionally wandering to his finely sculpted chest.

Nuada had been intensely pleased with Anna's progress with the staff. She was easily taking as good as she was giving, and although she would still never be able to best him, she could easily hold her own against another moderately trained human. After the Christmas period was over, he intended to introduce her to other weapons, with a view to training her in swordplay.

He was also looking forward to giving Anna her present. He had no idea what she would think of it, but Nuala had said that she would surely love it. It was such a delicate and beautiful present; there was no reason for her not to.

A/N: So? What did you guys think?


	31. Yule Snowflakes

I'm so sorry I didn't update last night, but I wasn't able to finish the chapter, and had some tweaking to do.

Thanks all for the reviews! The muse is still loving them!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 31**

**Yule Snowflakes**

All too soon, it was Christmas Eve, and Anna had already piled her gifts to everyone under the large tree that had been erected in the middle of the library. Nuada hadn't been altogether pleased by its location, but Anna thought it looked wonderful. It was decorated in golden, red and brown colours, and had lights shaped as tiny icicles.

She was reading quietly by the fire when Nuada entered. He was wearing his usual black silky trousers and boots, and an ivory coloured silk shirt, which seemed to tie at the side. It was late evening, and all of the lights had been turned off, save for the Christmas tree and the fire. Anna noticed his presence and smiled widely at him as he approached. He was holding a small, delicate blue box in one hand, and he placed it on his lap when he sat down next to her.

"Is that for your sister? You can put it under the tree with the others, so it'll be there in the morning for her," Anna said, a bit excitedly.

"It is not for my sister," Nuada replied.

"Oh?"

"It is for you," he said, holding out the box to her.

"Oh! You didn't have to get me anything!" Anna exclaimed, gently taking the box from him and standing to place it under the tree with the others.

"I would like for you to open it now," Nuada said, taking hold of her arm.

"But, it isn't Christmas until tomorrow," Anna said.

"I know, but I would prefer it to be between us," Nuada said.

"Oh, okay."

Anna sat back down and gently pulled on the silken ribbon holding the box closed at the top. She opened the flaps and peered inside. There was a small dark blue, velvet cloth sitting at the bottom, so she gingerly picked it up and place it on her lap. She carefully unfolded the velvet, and there it was, glistening in the firelight.

It was a beautiful snowflake shaped pendant.

Anna was speechless.

It was made of a silver metal, was about an inch in length and had what seemed to be small rainbow moonstones at the end of each of the six spokes. It also had a small, hexagonal, thin piece of glass in the middle, and captured within the glass, was a snowflake.

Nuada moved closer to Anna, who was still staring at the pendant in disbelief.

"Do you like it?" he asked softly.

Anna looked up at him, unable to voice the shock she was feeling.

"It's… it's… I really can't!!" Anna exclaimed, trying to give it back to him.

"You do not like it?" Nuada said, feeling crestfallen.

"Oh no! It's beautiful! But, I can't! It's too much!"

"Of course you can. I thought it would be appropriate for the season," he said, indicating the tree and decorations.

He opened the delicately thin chain, and put it on her. It hung low over her sternum and was still catching the light of the flickering fire as Anna held it gently in her hands.

"I've never seen anything like it," Anna whispered.

"I should hope not. It was handmade," Nuada said.

"What is the pattern in the middle? It looks like a snowflake pattern," Anna commented.

"It is not a pattern. It is a snowflake."

"What do you mean?"

"It is a snowflake," Nuada repeated.

"But… but, it can't be real!" Anna said, looking again.

"I assure you, it is. The glass was magically wrought to capture the snowflake at the moment it fell," he explained.

"But, won't it melt?"

"No. The magic imbued within the glass will keep it frozen. It also serves to magnify the snowflake so that it is fully visible."

Anna stared at it for a long while. Nuada was pleased with her response. She still seemed shocked with him getting her a present of any kind, and was worried that hers would not be good enough for him.

When she went to take the necklace off, Nuada stopped her.

"Why would you remove it?" he asked.

"I don't want to break it. The chain is very delicate," Anna replied.

"It is an unbreakable pendant, as is the chain," Nuada said.

He demonstrated this by tugging hard on a part of the chain. Anna almost squeaked in surprise when he did this, expecting the chain to easily snap in two. It was left intact, without as much as a stressed link.

Again, she was left speechless. It was such a precious gift, and clearly had been expensive. She couldn't understand why he would get her anything, when he wasn't really interested in Christmas. It was a human custom after all, and although they had become friends, his friendliness didn't necessarily apply to all humans and their beliefs.

Anna looked up at Nuada, straight into his bright amber eyes. They were full of satisfaction. He was genuinely pleased that she liked the pendant, and Anna suddenly felt a rush of emotion flood through her body. Her heart swelled with affection, and she was glad he no longer had his hands near her, for he would surely feel the adoration she had for him. She fought to keep herself from crying.

Nuada smiled at the shock still present in her facial expression. He was also rather enjoying the way the light of the moonstones brought out the vivid green in her eyes. He liked the colour of her eyes. They were different from his own. His people all had the same colour eyes, skin and hair. They weren't as varied in their looks as humans, though occasionally, an Elf with darker eyes and hair would be born. No one knew what caused it, but it wasn't much of a problem.

She was still looking at him, feeling utterly lost for words. She couldn't even begin to thank him enough for even bothering to get her a present, let alone something so beautiful.

Nuada was quite content to leave her to enjoy her present, so he stood up; all the while watching her as she held the pendant at though it might break apart in her hands.

"I should leave you to get some sleep," Nuada said, descending the steps.

Anna simply nodded, while still staring at him. Nuada smiled again and inclined his head before leaving.

After he left, Anna quickly snapped out of her trance, and raced back to her rooms. She wanted to see what the pendant looked like around her neck, and against her skin, instead of over her high-necked nightgown, so she undid the buttons and slid the gown off her shoulders and down to her waist. The pendant sat between her small breasts and seemed to make her skin look much brighter. She couldn't believe how warm the pendant had become next to her skin, and yet the snowflake caught inside was still frozen within the glass. She was glad the chain was long, as she thought it would be best to hide the pendant under her clothes. She knew people would ask questions otherwise, and she wasn't sure if Nuada would want people to know.

She was tempted to take the pendant off when she got into bed, but thought better of it, considering Nuada hadn't been able to snap it, and so left it in place.

Christmas morning came all too soon, and she got up early, feeling the same excitement she hadn't experienced since being a child.

As it was, Red, Liz and the twins were already in the library, sorting through the mountain of presents that had gathered under the tree over the weeks.

Anna was surprised when Liz waved her over, and showed her to her pile of presents. She hadn't really had presents since she was 13. She had had basic gifts through the years from the doctors at the hospital, but nothing major.

She received presents from Liz and Red, Abe and Nuala, and some obligatory soap and bath products from the other Agents in the bureau. Liz had gotten her some nightwear, including another long nightdress, though without it buttoning all the way up, and a very short, revealing one that was made of satin, which upon seeing, Anna blushed furiously and shoved back into it's bag, making Liz laugh at her.

Abe and Nuala had gotten her a selection of pencils and charcoal and various different types of sketch paper in different sizes and shapes.

Anna was incredibly grateful for all her gifts, and couldn't thank them enough. She felt tears well up in her eyes, and decided to distract herself with giving out her presents.

Liz adored her pampering kit from Anna, telling Red she was going to use them straight away before lunch, and Red was placated into agreeing when Anna gave him his cigars. Abe seemed thrilled with his CD's, and wanted to listen to them as they unwrapped more presents, but Red told him he could listen later, when they were all out of the library. It seemed Red wasn't a fan of classical. Nuala loved her book of poetry, and told Abe she would read some to him later. Anna smiled at their interaction, and suddenly wanted to draw them again, but stamped down on the urge, when Nuada entered the library.

He seemed to be wearing the same trousers and boots from the previous night, but this time, his shirt was a deep crimson colour, which made Anna smile. He seemed to match the colours of many of the decorations. She was sure it wasn't deliberate.

Anna unconsciously stroked her chest where the pendant was sitting under her top. The chain was slightly visible, but no one had noticed. It made her feel slightly less enthusiastic about giving him his presents, but she knew it was too late not to, so she picked them up from under the tree, and hesitantly handed them to him.

He was surprised when Anna handed him her gifts, as he hadn't expected any. Christmas was a human tradition, and he had never given it much thought before. He didn't think anyone would get him anything, considering he wasn't human.

He opened the smaller of the two, and smiled as soon as he saw the book. The book had all of the stories he had read to her, as well as a few he hadn't. It was a truly thoughtful gift, and he thanked her for it. He then opened the next, and was surprised to see the weapon cleaning kit. He'd never really used anything to keep his weapons clean, as they had been magically crafted. They would never tarnish, scratch or accidentally break. He could snap a part of the blade from the spear off, but it would then replace itself. They were designed to last forever. Still, it was another thoughtful gift, and he thanked her for it.

Anna felt a little embarrassed, as she could feel the others watching her. The room had fallen silent, and Anna became increasingly uncomfortable, so she picked up her presents and told the group that she would be back after she put her things away, hoping that when she came back, they would be talking, instead of sitting in silence, waiting for something to happen.

As she got up to leave, Cass entered the library. Anna picked up the present she had gotten her and handed it to her. Cass said an unenthusiastic 'thanks' and stowed the present under her arm. She seemed to spot the chain that had become a little more visible from under Anna's top, and deftly plucked it out, letting the pendant fall into her hands, before Anna could stop her.

Cass looked at the pendant for a moment, before turning her harsh gaze on Nuada. She seemed to know that he had gotten her the necklace, and was none too pleased about it. She dropped the pendant, and stalked out of the room, not bothering to acknowledge anyone in the room.

Anna looked over to Nuada, who looked concerned over Cass's reaction to the pendant, but said nothing, so she left for her room, making sure to tuck the necklace away back under her top.

A/N: If people want to know what the pendant looked like, I have pictures on Photobucket of what it would mostly look like. Imagine the hexagonal shape as the piece of glass, and it's pretty much it. Type this into the address bar - _**http:// s39 . / albums / e193 / seph1902 http:// s39 . / albums / e193 / seph1902 /**_ - without the spaces

And there is one that is kind of what Anna looks like, now she's had her hair cut. Though, she's obviously not Jennifer Aniston!


	32. A Princely Pudding

It's Christmas!!!

Thanks for all the reviews!

Enjoy!!

**Chapter 32**

**A Princely Pudding**

When Anna arrived back at the library, Dr Krauss and Agent Manning were there, and had already unwrapped her presents. They both thanked her and left them to talk before lunch.

Anna had wondered for a while what Nuada would think of Christmas food. She'd never seen him eat anything other than fruit, veg, cheese and bread. Perhaps he was a vegetarian. Perhaps they all were. She really didn't know.

The canteen had been set up so that all the tables were joined, and all the Agents working over the holidays could have Christmas lunch with the team. They'd even gone so far as to put name cards next to each place setting. Anna smiled when she noticed she had been seated next to Nuada, and was even more thankful when Cassandra ended up four people down from them.

The food really was exquisite, and there was so much variety. As it turned out, the Elves weren't vegetarian, but they didn't eat much meat. Anna could only assume it was because maybe they didn't need that much protein.

Unfortunately, Red insisted on piling Nuada's plate high with allsorts of things, including a lot of meat. Not only did they have the obligatory turkey, they had a bacon joint, lamb shank, and some delicious brazed steak. Anna tried the lot, thoroughly enjoying every bit she ate.

Nuada was a bit put out with how enthusiastic the demon seemed to be eating, and became a little annoyed at him insisting on all the meat. Though, because he didn't want to cause a scene, he began to eat some of the food, and actually found some of it rather palatable. He was also enjoying watching Anna eat. He had often thought she could do with eating more. She was a very small woman, and he thought she could use more energy to help with her training.

Lunch lasted a good few hours, and many of the agents took advantage of the alcohol that had been provided for them. Anna had kept to the same glass of mulled wine, as she'd never had much of a head for alcohol. Nuada had found the wine quite pleasant, but was conscious of drinking too much. Red and Abe didn't seem to have the same qualms; they had both polished off several six packs of beer each, and were both singing a song Anna couldn't recognise due to their slurring, but it made her laugh nonetheless.

Anna really didn't think she had room for any more food, but she couldn't resist the Christmas pudding and fresh cream when it was put in front of her. She turned to Nuada, and saw him scrutinising the pudding put in front of him. It was clear that he had never tried such a thing, but since it was made of fruit, she couldn't imagine he wouldn't like it.

"It's a rich fruit pudding. It's traditional at Christmas," Anna explained to him.

Anna lifted her spoon, and took a small piece, covered liberally in the cream. She savoured the tastes of the spicy, hot fruit and the rich, cold cream, keeping them in her mouth for a long moment, before swallowing and reloading her spoon. She hadn't had fruit pudding in years. It had always been a favourite of hers, along with mince pies and mulled wine.

Nuada watched Anna as she ate the pudding, noting how she closed her eyes when she spooned some into her mouth. She seemed to be enjoying the taste, so he thought he might as well try some.

He spooned a small amount into his mouth, momentarily surprised by the warmth of the fruit and the coldness of the cream. It was rather pleasant. It was a nice contrast to all the savoury food they had eaten previously, and it went rather well with the spiced wine they'd been drinking. He had to admit, he was enjoying himself. The atmosphere was relaxed, and people were beginning to unwind; a few agents had even fallen asleep.

Cass watched Nuada and Anna from further up the table, feeling increasingly irritated. He had barely spoken to her since she tried to kiss him, and now he was spending more time with that tiny excuse for a woman. She was sure Anna would hate him for what he had done to those people at the auction house, but it seemed she had a real soft spot for the Prince. It was disgusting! How could he possibly be more interested in Anna than her? Cass had no doubts whatsoever about her attractiveness, and knew that anyone would be thankful to have a tumble with her, but this Elven Prince had her completely stumped. She hated to be outdone in any way, and this… girl had managed to capture his attention in a way Cass couldn't possibly understand. Cass had finally had enough, and left without as much as saying goodbye to anyone.

Anna was pleasantly full and content, watching the others talk and laugh. Liz was talking animatedly with Nuala about the twins, who had long since fallen asleep between her and Red. Red and Abe were busy propping each other up, and talking in drunken gibberish to each other.

Nuada too, felt rather comfortable. He still wasn't entirely sure what the whole point of Christmas was, but it had been a nice change to his usual routine. He was so used to his freedom and being able to come and go as he pleased, being stuck in the bureau was becoming incredibly frustrating. He had to admit though, teaching Anna had given him something to look forward to everyday, and it helped him to remember all the training he had undergone so many years ago. It was good to be able to pass on everything he had learned.

After a few more hours, many of the agents had retired, Abe and Red had fallen asleep on the table, and Liz had already gone back to her rooms with the twins. Anna was desperately trying not to fall asleep, but her head kept lolling forwards.

Nuada smiled at Anna. He watched as she tried to stay awake, but after trying to raise her head several times, sleep finally claimed her. He decided it would be best to put her to bed. Sleeping with her head against her chest would surely give her a sore neck, so he gently picked her up, feeling her arms go around his neck, and took her back to her room. She was still so light; she barely affected the speed of his stride.

He took off her shoes, and debated on whether he should take off some of her clothes, but thought it inappropriate, so he simply put the covers over her and left. He had been glad that she was wearing his gift, though Cass's look of anger when she saw it had worried him. He'd not really spoken to her since she had tried to force herself on him, and he was beginning to think that she had not taken his rejection so well. He just hoped she would soon move on to someone else.

A/N: Awww, he's being sweet again! What did you guys think?


	33. A New Squeeze

Thanks for all the reviews, and I know many of you are itching for them to get together, but please bear with me!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 33**

**A New Squeeze**

Anna woke up in her clothes again. She smiled at the thought that Nuada had probably carried her to bed again. No one else would have done it. Red and Abe were both far too drunk, and she doubted Manning would touch her in any way for fear of being harmed.

It was a quiet day, as most were nursing hangovers. Everyone prayed that there wouldn't be an emergency, for no one truly believed that they could handle one!

When Anna went to get breakfast, Liz was already there having hers. The canteen had been returned to its previous state, and the usual fruit, bread and cereals were on offer, so Anna got some cereal, and joined Liz.

"No hangover this morning?" Liz asked her.

"Oh, no. I don't really drink much," Anna replied.

"I don't either. At least not since the twins were born."

"Where are they?"

"Oh, Red has them. For some reason, he can drink enough for two, and still get up without a hangover," Liz explained.

They finished eating in silence. No one else had come to the canteen, but it was still only nine in the morning, and most would still be in bed.

"I just had a thought. Have you ever fired a gun?" Liz asked.

"No, never. Why?" Anna enquired.

"Well, I thought maybe it's time you learned. I know you're learning to fight in other ways and you're still trying to get control of your powers, but it could be useful on the next mission for you know how to use a gun," Liz explained.

"I suppose. If you think it would be a good idea," Anna said.

"It's easy. All you have to do is learn how to aim, and how to squeeze the trigger."

After they had finished, Liz showed Anna to the gun range they had at the bureau. It too, was empty, and Liz got them both a pair of standard issue handguns and some ammo.

It took Anna a while to get to grips using the gun. The first time she fired it; she dropped the gun in shock at the reverberation, and totally missed the target. She wasn't much better for the next ten bullets, but she had at least managed to keep hold of the gun.

Liz insisted on Anna practicing over the next few days in the run up to New Year, and although her aim wasn't perfect, she had improved. She was also still training with Nuada in the afternoons, and had managed to secure some training swords from the bureau gym so he could teach her how to use one without the risk of injury.

After their first lesson, he could tell it would take her longer to get to grips with the sword. Despite it being smaller, she seemed less comfortable with it than the staff, but he was sure she could learn.

The New Year was quiet. Many of the agents celebrated outside of the bureau, so only a handful were left, along with the team. Instead of setting up the canteen, they team and a few agents spent New Years Eve in the library, listening to music and drinking.

Anna was sat with Liz, listening to her talk about the twins who were just learning to walk. Red was with Abe again, trying to get him very drunk, but Nuala was there keeping an eye on him. Nuada was sat with Dr Krauss, listening to his theories about the Trolls and their latest movements. Cass was busy flirting with one of the agents, but she was keeping an eye on Nuada.

Anna was also watching him out of the corner of her eye, and was becoming more nervous as midnight approached. She knew that it was tradition to give friendly kisses to people once the New Year began, and though she did not intend to kiss him, part of her hoped that he would be just as open to all things New Year as he had been with Christmas.

Unfortunately, when it got to eleven o'clock, he said his goodnights and left for his room. Anna felt incredibly disappointed, but tried desperately not to let it show as she tried to listen to Liz.

When midnight arrived, Red came stumbling over to Liz, and planted a huge wet kiss on her lips. Seeing Anna sat without anyone to kiss, made him do the same to her, causing Anna to start blushing furiously. Just when Anna thought he would go back to Abe, he sat down between her and Liz, and pulled them both into a hug. Liz reassured her that he was just being friendly, but Anna didn't really mind so much. He seemed like rather a gentle giant when he wanted to be.

New Years day was just like any other, except for the lunch that had been prepared. They had slowed-roasted lamb, and a hot, homemade apple pie with ice cream for dessert. It was delicious and Anna enjoyed every piece. Nuada seemed to enjoy it as well. Anna had seen the surprised look on his face as he hesitantly tried the food, as though he had expected it to taste rather unpleasant. It seemed there was a lot about humans that could easily surprise him.

Over the next few weeks, things returned to normal. Anna kept training with both Liz and Nuada, and when she wasn't too tired, Nuada would read some of the book she had gotten him for Christmas. There were stories she hadn't heard since she was a child, and she enjoyed listening to him read them.

It was Monday night, and Nuada was part way through reading Rapunzel to her when the emergency siren began to sound. Nuada reluctantly marked his page and put down the book. The both went off to change, and met at the lockers.

Anna was still incredibly nervous, and was having trouble securing her BPRD belt round her waist. Nuada saw her hands trembling and fastened the belt himself, taking hold of her hands in reassurance. He then helped her to put on her holster for the gun she had been issued.

She was still nervous in the truck ride over to the old office building they'd been tracked to, and was worried about using the gun she'd been given, despite Liz telling her she'd improved quite a lot over the few weeks.

The office building was dark and deserted. Many of the large windows were smashed, and the metal frames were beginning to rust. The main door had previously been boarded up, but they were now rotten, and full of large holes. Red tore down what was left of them, and they all slowly filed inside. What was left of the reception area was covered in dust and grime, and the large staircase behind that lead up to all five floors, seemed to be missing its banister.

The team split into groups of two again, leaving Nuada and Anna to take the second floor, while Cass and Dr Krauss took the third, and Red and Liz took the fourth. Abe and several agents went up to the fifth, leaving the first and ground floors to the remaining agents.

The initial scans hadn't detected many Trolls, two or three at most, but with such a large building, they thought it best to take as many agents as possible. Anna was hoping they wouldn't run into one again. She didn't want to have to kill one, either with her powers, or with her gun, and she certainly didn't want Nuada to have to protect her again, and almost die in the process.

As it was, their floor appeared to be clear. All that was left were the odd broken desk and chair strewn about the place. The electric had been cut to the building, so they couldn't turn on the lights, but with the broken windows and the street lamps outside illuminating the floor, they could see well enough without even having to use their torches.

Nuada and Anna were about to go down to the first floor, when they heard Dr Krauss yelling for help through their communicators. Nuada was loathe to leave Anna alone, but with the floor being empty, and with Dr Krauss needing help, he didn't have much choice, so he told Anna to stay where he was while he went to investigate.

Anna didn't particularly like being left, but knew it was probably safer than going with him to face a Troll. She stayed near to the stairs, listening to any sounds coming from above, when Cass appeared behind her, making her jump.

"Oh! You scared me!" Anna exclaimed.

"Did I," Cass said, looking intently at Anna.

"Is something wrong?" Anna said, backing away slightly.

"You know, I don't get it. Why you?" Cass asked.

"I don't understand," replied Anna.

"What's so special about you? I mean, you're not even a real woman, you're far too fragile, and you can't fight. Why'd he pick you? I've seen the way he is with you; always worried if you're okay, always reading to you. And the gift he got you. What did you do to deserve it? Did you promise him your virtue?" Cass said, starting to stalk towards Anna.

"I really don't…"

"What do you have, that I don't have? You couldn't possibly satisfy him, I doubt you've ever been with anyone. What's so wrong with me?!" Cass said through gritted teeth, trying to keep her voice from rising in anger.

Anna was getting scared now. Cass had backed her into a wall, and was staring at her with such a raging fury; Anna had no idea what Cass would do.

"He just needs to forget about you. Yes. Then he'll realise what he has right under his nose. Then he'll realise," Cass mumbled to herself.

Anna began to tremble, and was about to speak, when Cass flung her hand forwards into Anna's chest. She grabbed hold of Anna's heart and began to squeeze, constricting the blood flow. Anna barely had time to make a sound.

"I'll help him forget about you," Cass whispered as she closed her fist around Anna's heart.

The searing pain was completely overwhelming. She could barely breathe, and her vision was beginning to swim, causing her to sway on her feet. Her only thought was to call for Nuada, but she couldn't find her voice through the throbbing pain. She couldn't see the maniacal grin across Cass's lips.

She suddenly felt the hand tighten inside her, and her vision went black. Anna fell to the floor, and Cass stood over her body, smiling to herself. She then allowed her body to drift through the floor to the level below, and joined the other agents as if nothing had happened. Nuada would probably take Anna's death quite hard, but he would get over it. It wasn't as though he'd known her for that long anyway, and Cass would make sure she was there to pick up the pieces.

**A/N:** Oooo! Cliffie! I hope you're not too disappointed? What did you think?


	34. A Big Shock

I'm sorry I couldn't update last night, but I wasn't able to finish this chapter until tonight.

I hope you all enjoy it!!!

**Chapter 34**

**A Big Shock**

Nuada had gone up to the third floor and found Dr Krauss trying to take control of the Troll's body, but wasn't having much luck. It had taken them a while, but they had eventually managed to kill the Troll. Dr Krauss had wanted to try to capture it alive, but like all the others, it was far too strong, even for the sedatives that Dr Krauss had tried to inject into it.

Nuada didn't want to dwell on the tinman's regrets; he wanted to get back to Anna, so he went back down to the second floor, expecting to find Anna waiting for him, but she wasn't there. He called out her name, but got no answer. He was beginning to get worried. He seriously doubted if she had left the building, so he began to search for her, fearful that she'd been injured while he was helping Krauss.

He searched the entire floor, but couldn't seem to find her. Then, in a dark corner, lying on the floor was a figure. He quickly rushed over, silently petitioning all manner of deities that it wasn't Anna. But, the closer he got, the more he could see. It was Anna.

Nuada dropped his spear in utter shock, and threw himself down next to her unmoving body. Her hands were cold, and her lips had turned blue. He tried shaking her awake, but got no response. He frantically pressed a button on his belt and screamed for help, while he checked her body for any external injuries. He found none. He wracked his brain for what might have happened, but he couldn't understand it.

Red and Liz had heard his call, and had come running.

"Oh my God! What happened?" Liz screamed.

"I don't know! Help her!" Nuada implored, feeling more fearful as time went on.

Liz checked for a pulse, and to see if Anna was breathing, but she wasn't.

"Pick her up! We need to get to the truck!" Liz exclaimed.

Nuada wasted no time in picking up her prone form and rushed out behind Liz, and into the truck, where Liz directed him to place Anna on the floor.

Nuada knelt down beside her. He felt utterly helpless as Liz rushed around the truck, bringing out strange equipment, and undoing Anna's jacket. Liz then took Nuada's knife from his belt, and cut open Anna's shirt, leaving her chest exposed.

Somewhere in his mind, Nuada wanted to protest, but he could find no voice. All he could do was watch as Liz tried to resuscitate Anna, using some strange breathing apparatus and two strange paddles, that she placed on Anna's chest, telling everyone to clear the way.

"What are you doing to her?!" Nuada said, watching in shock as Anna's body lurched upwards.

"I'm trying to get her heart started!" Liz shouted back.

Liz tried shocking Anna several times, but it was no good. Her heart did not start beating, nor did she start breathing. Liz eventually resorted to chest compressions, but they didn't help. Nothing did.

Liz's hands were shaking. She didn't know what else to try. Nothing had worked. Anna was dead. Liz couldn't contain her tears anymore, and she broke down. Red came to comfort her, but he was equally shocked.

Nuada sat staring down at Anna. It was all too much. She couldn't be dead. She just couldn't be. He gently lifted her hand. It was still cold and unmoving. She was still wearing the necklace he had gotten her. It lay glittering at the base of her slender throat.

Nuada felt he could no longer breathe, and he brought her tiny hand to his cheek, closing his eyes to stop the tidal wave of tears that threatened to spill themselves. The previous fount of panic he had felt, gave way to anguished sorrow. He simply couldn't believe that she was gone.

Abe and Dr Krauss had since come out to see what was going on, and were waiting outside the truck. The other agents and Cass were already inside the second truck, waiting to leave.

After several minutes, the hand Nuada had against his face began to feel warm. Distantly, he thought it must be because of his own warmth, but when he pulled it away, it was no longer cold and blue. It was a healthy shade of pink. He dropped the hand in surprise, and looked straight at Anna's face. Her lips were a rosy pink, and her eyes were beginning to flicker under her lids. He held his breath as her head started to twitch.

Suddenly, she took a small breath and her eyes flickered open. Nuada grabbed the nearest blanket and pulled Anna onto his lap, wrapping the blanket around her. He hugged her tightly to him, trying to dispel the cold from her limbs, while he rocked her gently. He couldn't begin to process the relief he was feeling.

Liz was shocked at Anna's sudden recovery, and quickly got everyone into the truck.

"We have to get her back to the bureau. She needs to be checked over as soon as possible," Liz said, signalling the driver.

Anna felt dazed, and her eyes were still blurry. She couldn't stop shaking. She was still trying to get her mind in gear. She could remember Nuada leaving her to help Dr Krauss, but she wasn't sure what happened after that.

Her eyes cleared a little, and she could see Nuada looking down at her with worry etched across his pale features. He was holding her tightly, and his warmth was helping to stop her shaking.

The trucks pulled up outside the BPRD, and the agents filed out. Nuada insisted on carrying Anna out of the truck, despite her protests.

Cass was stood waiting by the main doors. She had already planned what she would do for Nuada. She would give him her shoulder to cry on, and then offer herself as comfort. With how miserable he would feel, she knew it couldn't fail. What she didn't count on was Nuada leaving the truck with Anna in his arms. To make it worse, Anna still seemed to be alive.

Nuada walked up to the main doors, and stopped, waiting for the others. Anna was still in his arms, but upon seeing Cass, she suddenly remembered everything.

She insisted on Nuada putting her down on her feet, although he kept his hands on her arms, as she was still very weak.

"Surprised to see me?" Anna whispered.

"Oh God! Thank goodness… you're alive!" Cass said, pretending to be happy.

"What did I do to you?"

"I think you've had a hard time and you need to rest," Cass said placatingly.

"You, put your hand in my chest and stopped my heart," Anna said, starting to shake at the memory.

Nuada let Anna's words sink in, realising what Cass had done, and he reached for his sword, intent on taking off Cass's head, only to have his hand stayed by Red. He was shaking with rage at the thought of someone deliberately trying to kill Anna.

All of the agents had their attention focused on Cass. Some were shocked, while others looked confused about what had happened. Cass was already looking at each one, trying to figure out the best way to escape.

"Why did you do it?" Anna asked, trying to keep herself upright.

"You should be dead!" Cass screamed, letting her maniacal anger out.

"Why?"

"Anyone else would be dead, but not you! Why couldn't you just die?!" Cass screamed at Anna, stepping towards her.

This action prompted Nuada to unsheathe his sword, his face contorting in anger, but Red still had a hand on his arm. Many of the other agents now had their guns trained on Cass, but she started laughing.

"Can't kill what you can't shoot," Cass said mockingly.

She then bolted towards the enormous double gates, running through several agents who tried to stop her. All the gunshots went straight through her as she ran through the gates as though they were made of air. The agents didn't bother going after her, as they knew she would be near impossible to catch. Her powers allowed her to move through any object imaginable, and they would never be able to hold her.

Nuada had already sheathed his sword, picked Anna up and was making his way through the bureau to her room. Dr Krauss caught up with them, wanting Nuada to take her to the medical wing.

"It is imperative for her to be tested for long term effects," Krauss said, as Nuada strode purposefully through the bureau.

"No tests. She needs to rest," Nuada replied.

"But, we must…"

"No tests!" Nuada shouted, as he reached Anna's room.

He punched in the code and went through the door, closing it firmly behind him. He didn't care what the others thought; he just wanted to make sure Anna would be okay.

He set her down on the edge of the bed, and took off the blanket. He grabbed the nightdress she had lying on her pillow, and set about taking off her torn shirt. He had no time to worry about being inappropriate due to her partial state of undress, and Anna didn't seem to care so much, as she was concentrating on not sliding off the bed.

Nuada pulled the nightdress over her head and pulled it down, waiting for her to push her arms through. He then made quick work of taking off her shoes and trousers, and dumped them onto the nearest chair. He then picked her up so he could kick the covers back, and laid her down, pulling the covers back over her.

He sat down next to her, brushing her hair out of her face, needing to feel her skin and its warmth. He could see her eyes already beginning to close. She was exhausted. He stared at her for a long while, just watching the slow, steady breaths as she slept. He didn't want to leave. He needed to know that she would be okay.

Nuada eventually pulled himself away and went to change. He could barely get his thoughts in order. All he could think about was seeing her lying on that old, dusty office floor, not moving, not breathing. He'd almost lost her, and he couldn't begin to describe how anguished he'd felt. He'd almost lost her. He would have killed Cass if Red had let him. He would not have hesitated, even for a moment. He cared about Anna too much. She was so precious to him. She had forgiven him despite the atrocities he had tried wreak upon the world. He wanted to protect her, to keep her safe. He would never leave her side again. He should never have left her in the first place. If she had died, it would have been his fault.

Nuada couldn't settle in his room. He'd tried sleeping, but his mind was too pre-occupied with images of Anna lying dead after Liz had tried to revive her.

He threw off the satin covers and padded naked over to his wardrobe. He slipped on a pair of black silken trousers, retrieved the book Anna had gotten him, and went to the library, hoping that a bit of reading would take his mind off Anna.

He moved a chair to the side of the fire, and tried in vain to read the story of Rumpelstiltskin, but the images would not leave. He couldn't get rid of panicked emotions still coursing through him. She had been dead. The thought that he would never be able to see her again, speak to her, read to her, train with her, or touch her ever again, filled him with cold dread. He never wanted to lose her again. He loved her. He could no longer hide it. He loved her.

Anna slept for an hour or so, but she woke up to an empty room. She still felt a little weak, but she couldn't sleep anymore. She was still a little shaken by what Cass had tried to do, but she was more worried about Nuada. He had looked so fearful. She hoped he didn't blame himself. She had a feeling Cass would have tried to kill her at another time, had Nuada still been with her.

She needed to find him. She didn't want him to be guilt-ridden. She wanted to put it behind them. It seemed her powers were stronger that she had initially thought. She had never imagined that her body would heal after practically being dead.

When she got to the library, most of the lights were off. The fire still burned brightly in the hearth, and she could see Nuada sat beside it, with his head in his hand.

Anna went up to him and sat on the steps. He hadn't noticed her arrival, and still had his eyes closed. He had a hand hanging over the edge of the chair, and Anna gently took hold of his hand, surprising Nuada out of his sorrow. He closed his hand tightly around hers. The warm, softness comforted him.

"Are you okay?" Anna whispered.

"I should never have left you," Nuada said, looking at Anna with eyes full of guilt.

Anna was afraid that he would feel guilty.

"It's not your fault. She would have found another way, or another time," Anna tried to reassure.

"I still shouldn't…"

"No, please. I want to forget about it. It's over now," Anna said.

Nuada looked at Anna again. The relief that she was alive battled with his guilt. He wanted to hold her, to comfort her. He needed to make sure she was okay.

He pulled gently on her hand so she would stand up, and pulled her closer to him. He put the book he was still holding down on the floor, and gently guided her onto his lap. He put both arms around her and held her tightly to him, while resting his head atop hers.

Anna had been surprised by Nuada's actions, but it wasn't at all unpleasant. She could feel the warmth and hardness of his chest against her. He smelled like freshly picked herbs, and she could only assume that he had bathed recently. She smiled up at him when he brushed her hair out of her face. She could see the gentle fire in his amber eyes. She'd never seen such emotion in him before. She could see the intense affection he held within him, displayed across his face. She suddenly felt her own feelings for him rush to the surface, and she tentatively brought a hand up to his face.

Nuada turned his head and kissed her hand repeatedly. The intense love he felt began to pour out of him as he kissed her hand. He turned back to look at her. Her breathing had increased, and he could see the same emotions mirrored in her eyes. He quivered slightly, feeling as though he could drown in her beautiful green eyes.

He could no longer contain himself. He pressed his lips lightly to hers, revelling in the soft, warmth of her. The kiss was gentle at first. He didn't want to overwhelm her with his passion, but she responded quite eagerly, moving her lips surely against his own.

She made a sound in her throat when she felt his tongue gently probe her lips, and she willingly opened her mouth to him. He pulled her tighter to him, barely registering one of his hands as it roamed her small behind.

They kissed for a long time and Nuada was groaning deep in his throat as he felt her tongue stroke his own. She tasted warm and sweet, and felt good in his arms.

After some time, they simply sat cuddling. Anna was more than content to nestle her head against his neck as he stroked her back. She eventually fell asleep against him, and he was more than happy to let her. It seemed his relief had won out. He still wanted to protect her. He would never allow anyone to harm her again.

* * *

A/N: So? What did you think?

Also, if you want to read another good Hellboy II story, read this one by OctoberAmethyst -

**w w w . fan fiction .net/s/4634413/1/Dancing_Water** - without the spaces


	35. Tension Release

Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter!

I'm glad you all liked it, and I told you they would get together!!!

Enjoy this installment!

**Chapter 35**

**Tension Release**

Nuada was still stroking Anna's back as she slept peacefully against him. He desperately wished to kiss her again, but he didn't want to wake her. Instead, he took her back to her room, setting her down on the bed and pulling the covers over her.

He kissed her forehead and was about to leave, when a hand grabbed his wrist. He turned back and saw Anna looking up at him.

"Please stay with me," she whispered.

He was torn between his desire to stay, and his desire to leave her to sleep after the traumatic events she had experienced. Just by looking into her eyes ensured that he wasn't going anywhere, so he moved round the bed and slid under the covers beside her. He kept her back to him, but pulled her tightly against him, wrapping his arms around her.

A quiet rumble of appreciation emanated from deep within Nuada's throat, as he buried his face in the back of Anna's neck. Anna smiled contentedly and threaded her fingers through his. They were both asleep within minutes, each holding on to the other.

They had barely moved all night, and Nuada awoke with his arms still wrapped tightly around Anna. He turned her slowly around so he could watch her face as she slept. She looked so beautiful and peaceful. He pressed a soft, warm kiss to her cheek, and was rewarded with a contented sigh from Anna.

A small rush of emotion flowed through him, leaving him feeling quite giddy. The overwhelming happiness he felt because she had survived Cass's violent attack was still very present in every fibre of his being. It was a sensation he had never felt before. He had been devastated with the death of Wink, but his feelings for the old Troll were platonic. Anna was different. He had never loved anyone the way he loved Anna. Oh, he had had lovers in the past, but never like Anna. He was a warrior, and so had never had someone special. He had once thought that he was in love with his sister, but since meeting Anna, and seeing the way Nuala was with Abraham, he knew that he had gotten those two types of love confused. He simply hadn't experienced real love before. He was connected to Nuala; therefore, his love for her was almost automatic.

Anna's eyes flickered open. She saw Nuada looking straight at her, his gaze calm and full of adoration. She smiled back at him, and tentatively brought a hand up to his face to tuck a few stray hairs behind his pointy ear.

Nuada smiled fondly at the gesture, and pressed a kiss to the palm of her hand. He leaned in slowly and pressed his lips to hers. Anna responded almost immediately. She opened her mouth as he kissed her, allowing his tongue to gently stroke hers.

Their kissing soon became heated as Nuada pulled her closer, all but crushing her against his hardened chest. His hands were once again roaming gently across her slight frame, going from her hair, down her back, and finally resting on her behind. She unconsciously responded by arching her hips slightly into him, so he slid his hand down her thigh, pulling it up over his hip.

Anna was moaning softly into his mouth, lightly stroking his back and letting her fingers trail over the numerous scars that littered the muscled expanse of his flesh. Her naïve and gentle touches only served to inflame his desire more, and he slowly rolled them until Anna was beneath him, and he was settled between her parted legs. He was still conscious of letting his arousal press against her, for fear of frightening her with something she wasn't ready for.

Anna's own state of arousal was quickly escalating as they kissed. She felt herself become increasingly hot, her nipples hardened as they rubbed gently against his chest through her nightdress, and she could feel herself start to ache between the legs. She couldn't think straight. She wanted… wanted something, but she was unsure what it was she wanted. She knew she didn't want him to stop.

He couldn't help it. He really couldn't. Her scent had done it. The very moment she had become aroused, the scent had invaded his senses. He really had tried to keep his body under control, but his lower regions had other ideas. He had managed to coax her legs around his hips, and was slowly rocking himself against her. Anna was now moaning in earnest, and was kissing him back as passionately as he was kissing her. The effect her desire had on him was intoxicating. His body craved release, but he wanted nothing more than to give Anna hers.

He continued kissing her as he slowly slid a hand up towards her breast, giving her chance to stop him should she feel she wasn't ready. As it was, she was happy to let him touch her there, and moaned louder as he cupped her breast, stroking his thumb over her nipple. The jolt of sensation elicited by his touch shot straight down between her legs, causing her to buck her hips hard against his straining length. He let out a groan in response and set about undoing the buttons of her nightdress, and encouraged her to pull an arm out, exposing her soft breast to him.

He continued stroking his thumb over her hardened nipple, and felt enraptured by the shudder that passed through her. He moved his lips down to her exposed breast, and gently licked at her nipple, smiling slightly as he felt her hands dive into his hair. He gently took her nipple into his mouth and sucked lightly, groaning as he felt her hips buck under him again.

He pulled his head away and moved himself up to look directly into her eyes. They were a very vivid green, and a glassy sheen had settled over them. She was panting and looking up imploringly at him.

"Please!" she whispered in desperation.

"Tell me what you desire," he asked in response.

"I… I don't know! I ache!"

Nuada smiled knowingly. Her scent was incredibly sweet and strong. Her body craved release and he desperately wanted to give her that release. He slid a hand up her leg, gathering her nightdress as his hand moved up to her hip.

He moved his hand to her inner thigh and let it rest there, again giving her chance to stop him.

"Have you ever given pleasure to yourself?" he asked, looking into her eyes and gently stroking her cheek.

Anna nodded in assent, and shivered slightly as he moved his hand to rest against her covered warmth. Her underwear was already damp, as he gently massaged her, moving his hand slowly against her. He kissed her languidly, and moaned softly as her hands cupped his face.

He slowly moved his hands under her knickers, startled slightly by the silky hair as he moved his fingers through her folds. He let the tips of his fingers gently probe her entrance, spreading her warm wetness along the lips, and massaging the little bud with his thumb.

Anna's moans grew louder as he pleasured her, but she still wanted more. She moved a hand down to his, selecting one of his fingers and pushing it slowly inside her. He understood what she needed and began to slowly move his finger in and out, as she arched herself into his hand. She became emboldened in her kissing, and was eagerly stroking her tongue against his in time with his finger.

Anna was soon rocking her hips in time with his gentle thrusts, and a large part of Nuada wished he was inside her rather than his finger. She felt incredibly tight and her inner muscles were starting to contract as the first signs of her impending release broke out across her body.

Nuada increased the pace of his thrusts and moved his head back down to her breast, licking and sucking eagerly as Anna moaned loudly. He felt her hands tangle in his hair again, and could hear her breath start to quicken as her inner muscles started to spasm in quick succession.

She moaned long and loud as her release wracked her body; her hips bucking almost wildly under him, and her hands tightening in his hair. She clamped down around his finger, immobilising his hand.

Nuada lifted his head to look at her as she came, watching as her face contorted, then relaxed as her body came down. When she eventually opened her eyes, Nuada was looking down at her with a wide smile across his face.

"Are you well?" he whispered.

Anna blushed as she nodded.

"I am pleased. I must go and change," Nuada said as he kissed her tenderly before removing his hand and sitting up.

"Can't you change here?" Anna asked, not wanting him to leave.

"I am afraid that I do not have any of my clothes here. I will see you later? In the library?" he asked, stroking her cheek.

"Okay," Anna replied.

She then slightly hesitantly put her arms around him and kissed him. He responded by pulling her into a tight embrace, before releasing her and making his way to the door.

"I will see you later, will I not?" Nuada asked again.

Anna nodded emphatically, oblivious to the fact that her breast was still exposed and her nightdress was still pushed up, revealing her wet knickers.

Nuada smiled widely at Anna before he left, shutting the door behind him. Actually, his need to return to his room gravitated more around his own need for release. He did not think Anna would be comfortable with seeing all of him just yet, but he had enough memories to fuel his own self-pleasure as he showered.

* * *

**A/N:** Aha!! Bet you all thought they were going to do it, didn't you? Hehe! Not just yet!! What did you guys think?


	36. Languid and Lazy

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, and I'm sorry this update has taken longer than usual, but I've had some serious family problems, and I wasn't able to finish it until tonight.

I hope it was worth the wait, and I will endeavour to update sooner next chapter!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 36**

**Languid and Lazy**

Anna had never felt so relaxed. She'd never had such a powerful orgasm. She'd never been with any man before, but she had occasionally indulged in self-pleasure, though it had never been as intense as this. Part of her had wanted to give him pleasure in return, but she had no idea what he would like. She'd never seen or touched a male before. She had felt his arousal press against her a few times, and it had fuelled her longing for him. Knowing that he desired her, had increased her own arousal.

She also enjoyed kissing him. He tasted so warm and sweet, his lips were so soft, and yet he kissed with such passion. The last time she had kissed anyone, she had been a teenager. She wanted nothing more than to spend the entire day kissing him.

Nuada was still partially aroused when he got back to his room. He had shed his trousers quickly, and had stepped into the shower, intent of giving himself his much-needed release. It had been such a wonderful surprise when Anna had responded so eagerly to his actions. He had expected her to want to take a long time simply getting used to the kissing. Instead, she had all but encouraged him to touch her intimately, and had even been the one to place his finger inside her. It had felt exquisite. So hot and tight. He'd never wanted to be inside anyone as much as he had wanted to be inside Anna.

He could only close his eyes, quietly moaning as he imagined what she would feel like when he did eventually sheath himself within her. He groaned at the thought, and brought a hand down to his fully engorged length. He stroked himself languidly, thinking back to how her core had felt as it clenched his finger in release, the soft hair brushing against his palm as he moved his slender digit within her moist depths.

He could still feel the faint texture of her nipple against his tongue as he massaged himself, the warm water cascading down his taut body heightening every sense. The feel of her writhing underneath him as he pleasured her had been wonderful. How he had managed to keep himself from taking her, he could barely comprehend. It had been so long since he had taken a lover, all of his natural urges to join with her had almost kicked in.

Thinking about the morning they had shared together, fuelled his arousal as he stroked harder and faster. All too soon, his release was upon him, and he threw his head back, moaning softly as he climaxed, his pearly essence bursting out of him in a haze of pure pleasure. Nuada let out a contented sigh as his warm release trickled down his hand. He longed to fins his release within Anna, but until she was ready, his usual method would suffice.

Nuada finished his shower and dressed in his usual black silk trousers and a black shirt to match. He went for breakfast, hoping to find Anna there already eating, but she was absent. Instead, he joined his sister, who smiled knowingly at him as he sat down. Although they did try to keep such personal things to themselves, since they were linked, sometimes things were simply too difficult to keep private. He didn't mind so much. His sister knew all of his secrets, and he all of hers.

Nuada ate quietly, trying not to let his thoughts wander too far into all the possible ways he could make love to Anna. He was completely unsuccessful, and found himself rushing the rest of his meal so he could return to his quarters to satisfy himself again, before grabbing his spear and taking it to the library. He wanted to train hard and long, hoping to tire himself enough so his thoughts would no longer stray.

Anna had spent a long time in the bath, thinking over what they had done since the previous night. It had been a shock when he had kissed her, but not unwelcome in the slightest. She had immediately melted into his kiss, and his hunger had overwhelmed her. It had been extraordinary and incredibly arousing. She had never felt so stimulated in her life. He had tasted so sweet, like roses and lavender, and yet she had felt as though she was burning, almost drowning in his raw passion. She'd loved every minute of it.

She'd never been touched so intimately, and yet, she'd felt so utterly comfortable with him. He'd been so gentle and attentive, moving slowly and cautiously, making sure he wasn't pushing her too far. By the time he had finished kissing her and caressing her breast, she'd ached for him. A large part of her had wanted him to claim her, but she was unsure if she would be truly ready, or even if he would want to, despite feeling the proof of his arousal as it had pressed against her. She wanted to be touched again. She felt strangely empty without his presence. She desperately wanted his hands on her, and she was having a hard time thinking about anything else.

Her lustful thoughts were driving her mad, so she got out of the bath, got herself dressed and went to the library. She had hoped to read or perhaps even do some sketches, but she stopped in her tracks when she noticed Nuada had had a similar idea. He was already busy dancing around the library floor, swinging and lunging his lance in earnest. Anna was content to watch him for a while, as she always loved watching the way his body moved so gracefully. Now that she had felt him in her arms, she could fully appreciate just how strong and supple he was.

Unfortunately, Nuada noticed her standing by the doors and stopped his practice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you," Anna said, smiling widely at him.

"You did not disturb me," he replied, softly.

Anna walked over to him as he shortened his spear and stopped a few feet away. She was nervous and excited all at the same time, and was unsure how she should proceed.

Nuada sensed her dilemma and saved her from further anxiety by taking hold of her face gently in his hands and kissing her softly, and rather chastely.

Anna wanted nothing more than to kiss his back, but he pulled away before she could really respond. He could already see the simmering fire alight in her eyes as he looked down into them. He could only imagine that his own mirrored hers in intensity.

Deciding that the library was no place for them to be close, he took hold of her hand and gently pulled her in the direction of his rooms. He thought it would be good for them to relax, and he wanted to read to her from the book she had gotten him for Christmas. He could also hear the quiet rumble of her stomach, and had rightly guessed that she hadn't eaten. He always had a selection of fruit in his room, and he would be happy for her eat while he read to her. He had missed it terribly. It was nice to read to someone who thoroughly enjoyed it.

Anna had never been in his rooms before, and they were much larger than her own were, though the layout was much the same. His bed was larger and adorned with satin sheets of black and crimson. There was a faint scent of flowers in the air and she found it soothing as he guided her to lie on the bed against the pillows as he retrieved the book.

They settled down together, with Anna resting against his chest as he read. She felt comfortable and complete.

**A/N:** Was it okay?


	37. The Royal Boudoir

Thanks for all the lovely reviews!

I'm sorry I wasn't able to update earlier, things are still a bit hectic, but I hope to get another out in a few days.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 37**

**The Royal Boudoir**

Nuada had finally managed to read all of Rumpelstiltskin. He'd found it quite enjoyable, and had been quite amused at the human portrayal of a dwarf. He had been concentrating hard on the story so as not to get distracted by Anna's warm weight upon his bare chest.

As it was, Anna had fallen asleep against him. His calm, melodic tone seemed to have had a rather soothing affect on her, and he was reluctant to wake her when she was so peaceful.

He closed the book and placed it upon the bedside table, before slowly shifting them both so Anna was lying on her side on the bed. He pulled a blanket over her and watched as she happily snuggled down into the bed. She looked so tiny in his large bed, but it felt right for her to be there.

The rumble in his stomach told him he should go for some food. He worried that Anna would be famished, considering she had only eaten a few bits of fruit, so he threw on his shirt and went to the canteen. He got Anna a cheese salad sandwich and some natural yoghurt. He'd never really tried yoghurt before, so he got himself some along with some warm bread and honey for dipping.

Anna in the meantime, had awoken to an empty room. The strong scent hit her as she turned in the bed. She could smell the same flowers as before, but they were mingled with more Earthy tones, herby and spicy. It made her smile as she buried her face into his pillow.

Nuada returned and caught her snuggling his pillow, surprising her out of her reverie and making her blush.

"I thought you might be hungry for more than fruit," Nuada said as he placed the small laden tray on the bed.

Anna smiled again; trying not to look into his eyes for fear of blushing again, and took her sandwich. They ate quietly for a while, both content with each other's presence. Nuada was watching Anna nibble on her sandwich, wondering what she was thinking. He could already feel his slowly smouldering desire for her, increase in intensity as he slowly ate his bread and honey.

He shifted closer to her as she finished eating, and offered her a small piece of his bread with a little honey drizzled on top.

Anna was unsure at first, feeling rather nervous about eating from his hands, but he seemed quite eager to feed her, so she slowly opened her mouth and let him pop the bread in. He smiled as she chewed, looking deep into her eyes to gauge her reaction.

He continued to feed her small pieces of the bread dipped in the honey, thoroughly enjoying the sight of the honey dribbling down her full, pink lips. He caught the offending honey with a finger and offered it to Anna. He smiled almost impishly as she looked at his finger in shock. It was obvious she thought it might be a bit too much for her to suck on his finger, but he kept his finger still while a myriad of emotions crossed her face.

Eventually, she gently took the tip of his finger between her lips, and swirled her tongue gently around it, capturing the honey. She looked up at Nuada and could see him staring in fascination at her lips.

The sensations running from his finger, shot straight down to his groin. Watching her gently suck on his finger was so incredibly erotic, he could barely think. He had heard of humans performing a similar act upon a male's genitals, and although it was unheard of amongst his own people, he was rather curious about what it would be like. He didn't think Anna would ever do it, and he would honestly never ask for it. But, the thought alone was arousing him very quickly.

He seemed to snap out of his trance when Anna pulled his finger out of her mouth. His finger was still damp from where Anna had sucked on it, and he suddenly wanted to feel her tongue against his. He moved the food tray onto the floor, all the while Anna watching him curiously. He then took off his shirt and deposited it on a nearby chair before returning to the bed.

Anna was slightly confused over Nuada's actions. She had noticed the predatory look in his eyes as he removed his shirt, and as much as she appreciated looking at his beautifully defined chest, she was slightly worried about what he would do next.

Nuada ran a finger lightly over her lips before gently taking hold of her face and kissing her. All nervous thoughts left Anna immediately, as she returned his kiss, which had quickly become passionate. He put an arm around her waist and pulled her onto his lap, holding her tightly as he deepened the kiss.

She moaned softly as his tongue swirled around hers, and she arched her hips slightly as she felt a hand grip her behind. Nuada struggled to keep some measure of control as he felt her squirm in his lap, so he laid her down, settling on top of her with his groin resting on her left hip. He continued kissing her, enjoying the feel of her delicate hands as they tentatively stroked his face.

He was still wary of pushing her beyond her limits, so he slowly placed a hand on her covered breast, giving her chance to move it should she feel uncomfortable, but she simply arched her back, pushing her breast further into his hand. He felt his length stir at her enthusiasm, and had to restrain himself from frotting against her hip.

Anna could already feel the heated ache building between her legs, and she desperately wanted him to touch her the way he had earlier, but she wasn't sure how to ask for it, or even if she should.

As it was, Nuada could smell her arousal build and felt her nipple harden beneath her top. He quickly managed to get her top open, but wasn't sure what to do with her bra. He stopped kissing her, and looked down at the piece of clothing wondering how to remove it. Anna watched for a moment as he tugged on it, before slowly unsnapping it at the front, looking straight into Nuada's eyes as she did so.

Nuada kept his eyes focused on Anna as he moved her hands to the side, and gently placed a hand on her breast. She stifled a moan as he brushed his fingers over her nipple, and he responded by kissing her tenderly. Her skin was warm and soft, and her sweet, musky scent had increased as his hand massaged her.

She was still moaning into his mouth as he rolled her nipple between his fingers, and her hips had started to gyrate slowly against him. He moved his mouth to replace his hand, and gently sucked on her erect nipple, causing Anna to thread her hands into his silky hair. He moved his hand down her leg and under her skirt, finally resting it against her damp underwear.

Nuada moved his mouth to her other breast, and laved generously, feeling Anna's hands tighten in his hair and her hips arch into his hand. He massaged her through her knickers, feeling her become more aroused, and her underwear becoming drenched as he rubbed. He quickly moved her knickers aside, and his finger slid easily into her.

Anna moaned loudly as she felt his finger slide into her, and she pulled slightly on his hair, wanting to feel his tongue swirl around her mouth as his finger pleasured her. She wound her arms around his neck as they kissed, while rolling her hips as his finger moved within her.

Her movements were causing such delicious friction against his length, he could no longer contain the urge to thrust against her, and soon they were both grinding against each other, kissing frantically as they both spiralled towards their completion.

Anna could feel his hardness rub against her hip as he moved against her, and felt giddy at the thought that he was gaining some enjoyment from their interlude. His finger was stoking deep inside her, moving gently, but swiftly against her g-spot, causing her to quiver under him. He could feel her inner muscles start to contract, signalling her imminent climax. Her hips started to buck hard against him and her hands scratched slightly against his scalp as she kissed him harder.

Nuada kissed her back just as passionately, and moved his finger rapidly within her as his thumb stroked against her nub. He felt her core clamp down hard around his finger, swallowing her moans as he ground himself hard against her hip. She bucked a final time as her climax raged through her, immobilising his finger and causing her to tighten her grip on his hair.

Feeling Anna peak underneath him was exquisite. Her aroused scent had exploded when she had, and the strength of it had completely invaded his senses, shooting straight down his body to his length. He felt his own climax build quickly as he thrust hard against her, enjoying the last quiet moans from Anna, and he soon stiffened, moaning softly against Anna's pliant mouth as his own release burst out of him, soaking through his trousers.

They both lay panting heavily as they relaxed, but Nuada was conscious of squashing her with his full weight, so he moved off her onto his side.

He stroked her face as she came down from her climax, and smiled tenderly at her. He had desperately wished to be inside her, but giving her pleasure she responded to eagerly to, made him feel incredibly pleased. He hadn't initially intended to find his own pleasure against her, but her beautiful scent had been too much for him to resist.

Anna had felt him climax against her. She had also noticed that the sweet scent of flowers had intensified the moment he did, and she could only imagine that it was his pheromones she could smell.

Nuada went to shower and change, and told Anna she was welcome to do the same. Unfortunately, Anna had no clothes of her own, and told him she would have to go back to her own room to change. Nuada would have none of it, and told her she could wear one of his shirts to bed, insisting on her staying the night, since he had spent the night in her room.

Anna had felt a little embarrassed about wearing his clothing, but his shirt felt good against her skin, and she settled into the bed as Nuada took the discarded food tray back to the canteen. When he returned, he smiled when he saw Anna under his covers, virtually dwarfed in the enormous bed. He made his way to the empty side, and took off his trousers, leaving him naked as he got into the bed. Anna blushed and averted her eyes, waiting until he was under the covers to look at him.

Nuada was smiling softly at her, knowing that she had never seen him in a state of undress, but knowing that she should really become used to seeing his body if they were to become more intimate in the future.

He pulled her gently against him, letting her head rest against his chest, but making sure to keep his lower body slightly away from her. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep, both pleasantly worn-out from their exertions.

**A/N:** So? What did you guys think? He couldn't help himself!!


	38. Curious Honey

Well, I have another for you guys!

Thanks for all the reviews!

This was meant to have been part of the last chapter, but it got so late, I had to post the last one before I went to bed...

Enjoy!

**Chapter 38**

**Curious Honey**

Anna awoke in the early hours with her head still resting upon Nuada's chest. She could still smell him, but the scent had changed a little. It wasn't so flowery and sweet anymore, but earthy and a little spicy. It seemed his personal scent changed when he was aroused. She liked how he smelled, and wanted to bury her nose into his chest, but she was conscious of waking him.

She sat up slowly and looked down at him. His face looked so relaxed. The covers had slid down to Nuada's waist as Anna sat up in the bed. She watched his chest slowly rise and fall as he slept, and had to keep from giggling as his nipples hardened in the cool air of the room.

She looked at the many scars adorning his muscular chest, and wondered where he had gotten them all. He had his arms stretched above his head, and she could see the pale dusting of downy hair underneath. So unlike a human, whose hair was usually thick and course. He had no chest hair, and very little arm hair.

Her eyes naturally followed his chest down to his navel, and she wondered if he had hair further down.

She looked back at his face, making sure he was still sleeping, before slowly and gently pulling the covers down lower, revealing his hips and groin.

She stifled a gasp when she looked at his length. It was long, thick and pale, and was lying peacefully to the side. He had the same fine dusting of downy hair around the base, the same ivory colour as his other hair. She suddenly felt the urge to touch it, but she was conscious of invading his body.

Nuada had in the meantime, been watching Anna with one eye open. He had felt her sit up. All his years spent in exile had ensured he was a light sleeper. He smiled slightly when she looked down at his length. He wanted her to become accustomed to his body, so he closed his eyes and allowed her time to explore him.

Anna felt embarrassed to be scrutinising his body, but she was intensely curious about him, so she quickly looked at his face again to make sure he still slept, and then tentatively placed a hand atop his soft length. The warmth of it surprised her as she slowly encircled her hand around it.

Although it was soft, her small fingers barely met each other as she lifted it from its slumber to get a closer look at the end. As she moved her hand, some of the skin slid back, revealing the rather mushroom shaped head, and the small slit at its top. She'd never seen a male's genitals before, so she had no idea what they should look like. The moveable skin had surprised her. She moved her hand slowly up and down, experimenting with its movement, watching as the head disappeared under the skin, only to reappear when she pulled it gently down. She could see the soft light pink sac resting beneath it. She could only imagine that they held his seed, but again, she'd never seen any before.

Nuada was watching her again as she explored his length, and he was desperately concentrating on keeping himself under control. Her small and unsure movements could easily arouse him, but he didn't want to frighten her with his hardness.

Unfortunately, he was too busy watching her hand move on him, that he didn't notice her look round at him.

Anna gasped when she saw him watching her. She dropped his length and quickly shoved herself away from him, feeling rather scared that she had invaded his body. She could still remember the way he had reacted to Cass, and didn't want him to react like that with her.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to violate you!" she whispered in desperation.

"Shh… it is alright. You did not violate me," he replied, shuffling closer to her and taking her hands.

"But…"

"You may touch me anytime you wish," he reassured her.

He pulled her gently against him, kissing her tenderly as he lay down with her resting against him. He took her hand and lightly placed it back on his length, wanting to encourage her exploration of him without scaring her.

Anna felt a little embarrassed about touching him while he was aware of it, but he didn't force her hand on him, and simply let her move at her own pace. She slowly pulled her hand down, again retracting the skin and revealing the head. She rather enjoyed watching it as Nuada stroked her back.

Nuada was having trouble keeping his desire under control as her hand once again moved on him. He had to fight the urge not to arch up into her hand, and was desperately trying not to become aroused, but he was failing miserably, and could feel himself harden under her ministrations. Her grip was rather slack, but he could feel the soft, warm skin of her hand as it slowly moved up and down. The sight alone was enough to make him moan.

Anna looked up at Nuada, and could see his eyes closed and his head back against the headboard. His breathing had increased and his hips were twitching as he tried to keep himself under control. She marvelled as his length hardened and grew in her hand. It felt almost hot to the touch, and the skin became tighter, no longer stretching completely over the head, which was darkening in colour as it also grew.

He could no longer contain himself as she continued to make long strokes. He moaned loudly and bucked his hips up into her hand.

Anna watched as his face contorted with what looked like pain. She stilled her hand, and waited for him to open his eyes.

"Would you like me to stop? Am I hurting you?" she asked.

"You may stop if you wish to, but you are not hurting me. Quite the contrary," Nuada assured her, kissing her forehead.

His length pulsed in her hand, clearly wanting to be caressed, so she slowly started stroking again, tightening her grip slightly, and watching as Nuada let his eyes slip closed and his mouth slip open, releasing a soft moan.

Nuada suddenly felt rather selfish as she pleasured him, so he slid them both down the bed, and rolled them so they were facing each other on their sides. He kissed her tenderly and pulled her closer. He stroked her back as they kissed, and moved his had round to one of her covered breasts, enjoying the slid of his silk shirt across her skin as he rubbed a thumb across her hardening nipple. He quickly untied the shirt and placed his hand back over her breast, rolling the nipple between his fingers as they kissed.

He was now eagerly thrusting his hips into her hand, and could feel the early signs of his release building in his groin. Anna was moaning quietly into his mouth as she arched her back into his caressing hands, wanting desperately for him to touch her, but also aware that she had been the one receiving most of the pleasure during their interludes.

Nuada was groaning loudly as he kissed her hard, and bucked his hips into her pleasuring hand. He was so close. He could feel the release rising as she stroked. It had been so long since he'd felt pleasure at another's hands, and even though she had never done it before, he was thoroughly enjoying her inexperienced ministrations, as well as her own little cries as he massaged her breast.

Nuada felt the release as soon as it was upon him. He stiffened beside her and pulled her close as he cried out and climaxed against her stomach. Anna moaned as she felt his warm release trickle down her stomach, and watched through a mild haze as Nuada's face took on a blissful expression.

Anna was trembling as he came down from his release. She was still very aroused and the fact that she had been able to give him such pleasure had only increased her own desire.

Nuada looked at Anna and smiled. Her eyes were alight with her arousal, and he could smell the strong musky sweet scent emanating from her. He slowly turned her onto her back and kissed her passionately as he settled between her legs. He kissed his way down her neck and on to her breasts as she threaded her fingers through his silky hair. He suckled and laved her breasts thoroughly, before kissing his way down to her stomach. He licked her clean of his release, and heard her moan as he did so. He looked up and smiled wickedly at her. It had clearly surprised her for him to taste his own release, so he ran a finger through the last drops and offered it to her.

She was unsure about tasting him at first, but since he obviously didn't find it distasteful, she slowly opened her mouth and allowed him to insert his finger. The taste burst on her tongue as soon she had sucked the few drops off. It was so sweet, rather like the honey they had been eating the previous day. She moaned as she sucked on his finger, and Nuada continued to lick her stomach clean.

When he was finished, he moved lower and kissed her pubic bone, inhaling her sweet scent as she quivered under him. He gently parted her moist lips and ran his tongue along her, stopping to tease her little bud and causing her to moan loudly and grip his hair.

He pleasured her in earnest, darting his tongue inside her and suckling on her lips, enjoying the musky sweet taste of her. He swirled his tongue rapidly over her bud and inserted a finger into her, feeling her already start to contract.

Within minutes, she was coming undone beneath his mouth, and when she climaxed, he licked her long and hard as her wetness pulsed out of her, covering his lips and chin. He sat up on his haunches and licked his lips in appreciation. Anna was still shivering slightly, and he could see her eyes were unfocused, so he lay down next to her and pulled her into a light embrace.

"Did you enjoy that?" he asked softly.

Anna simply nodded, and buried her head into his warm chest. She was utterly exhausted, and as it was still early, she wanted to sleep.

Nuada could see she was tired, and so he pulled the covers back over them and settled down with Anna pressed tightly against him. He could still smell them both, and had to try hard not to become aroused again. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, willing sleep to take him.

Within minutes, they were both fast asleep, each wearing a contented smile.

* * *

**A/N:** Just another one of them exploring each other... you know how it is for new relationships!!!


	39. Finding Routine

I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update earlier, but I've had a rotten time, and I won't go into it.

Thanks all for the lovely reviews, they really do mean a lot!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 39**

**Finding Routine**

Several hours later, Nuada awoke in the same position he had fallen asleep in and Anna was still pressed up against him. He smiled down at her and tucked some stray hairs behind her ear.

It was then he noticed that she didn't stir when his fingers brushed against the tip of her ear.

He slowly ran his finger along her ear, watching for a reaction, but none came. He found this rather curious. For Elves, the tips of their ears were very sensitive erogenous zones. His own had always been incredibly sensitive and had always enjoyed the rare occasions when a lover would bring him to orgasm through expertly stroking or licking his tips.

He could still taste her on his tongue. He had never pleasured a female with his mouth before, as Elves did not indulge in such activities, but the thought that human females pleasured males in that way made him think that the males would reciprocate. He had found it rather pleasant, if perhaps a little strange at first. She had felt so hot and moist under his tongue, and he had enjoyed feeling her writhe in pleasure from his ministrations.

He almost shivered at the memory. He'd never felt the need or want to pleasure a female so much. In the past, he had taken lovers for purely selfish reasons, mostly to satisfy his basic, primal needs, and they had certainly been willing, but there had never been anything more between them. He was a warrior, and so had never had the time to find a female to 'settle down' with, as humans would put it. Even as old as he was, it had never been a priority. His sister was the one who seemed more inclined to marry and raise a family. Now that she was with Abe, it seemed likely she would be raising her family sooner than rather than later. Part of him wished his father were here to see the developments of his two children.

Nuada tried not to think about it. Yet, there were times that he couldn't help but think about what he had done. He had not gone to the council all those months ago with the intention of killing his father. He had wanted to persuade his father to join him, to have him fight with him to save his people, to stop hiding and live as a part of the world, instead of hide under it. Anna had been right. His people had hidden themselves.

Anna's movements shook him back to the present, and he watched as she shifted onto her back, his shirt falling open, leaving her chest naked. Nuada smiled and propped himself up on his elbow, content with just watching Anna's chest rise as she breathed. She was still wearing the pendant he had gotten her for Christmas, and Nuada gently held it in his hand, looking closely at the snowflake.

He looked at the pendant for some time, noting every intricate detail in the patterns of ice. It was truly beautiful. He was very glad that Nuala had managed to locate it. He had seen it several times during his visits to the Troll market, but he had never given it much thought until he had gotten to know Anna.

Anna stirred next to him and slowly opened her eyes. She smiled up at Nuada when she noticed him looking down at her. He responded by gently and chastely kissing her, but she responded too eagerly and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her breasts against his chest as she shifted to her side.

The feel of her nipples brushing against him was incredibly arousing, but he was managing to keep himself under control, even as Anna moaned softly into his mouth as they kissed.

Nuada gently pulled away and got out of the bed. Anna looked confused at first, but she blushed when she saw that he was partially aroused.

Nuada smiled back at her as he made his way to the bathroom. He took a cool shower to calm himself, and quickly dressed in his black silk trousers, black shirt and boots.

Anna was sat up in bed when he stepped out of the bathroom. She frowned at Nuada's state of dress.

"It would be wise for us to train today, if you feel ready to do so?" he said.

"Oh, I guess so," Anna replied as Nuada retrieved a shirt and trousers from his wardrobe.

"You may use the shower if you wish."

"Okay, but I don't have any clean clothes to change into," Anna said.

"You can wear some of mine until you can change," Nuada replied, setting down the shirt and trousers.

Anna looked at the clothes he had laid out for her. They would surely be too large for her, but they would do until she got back to her room.

She went to shower, and came back out with a large white towel wrapped around her. She was tempted to go back into the bathroom to change, but thought Nuada might think it rather strange considering how intimate they had been over the past few days, so she dried herself as much as she could without letting it fall away, and she put on the shirt, tying it quickly before putting on the trousers. They swamped her and were far too long. She would have to hold them tight to her waist when she went back, or they were liable to fall down.

Nuada smiled widely at the sight of her in his clothes. They were indeed too large for her, but he rather liked seeing her in his things, particularly as she was completely naked under them. The shirt gaped widely at the front, meaning she would have to hold it closed as well as hold the trousers up. She was grateful for her room only being up the corridor from Nuada's.

Nuada pulled her into an embrace, and Anna almost let go of her clothing. He kissed her long and hard, swirling his tongue around hers and holding her tightly to him. He pulled back and looked deep into Anna's eyes. She was panting hard, her eyes clearly revealing her excitement.

"You should change," Nuada whispered to her.

Anna simply nodded, but kept an arm around his waist.

"I will see you in the canteen?" he asked.

"Okay," Anna replied.

She allowed herself to be guided to the door, and accepted her bundle of dirty clothes after Nuada kissed her for the final time and watched her hurry up the corridor to her room.

She was glad to get back to her room without the borrowed clothes falling down, but part of her didn't want to change, as they smelled strongly of him, both spicy and sweet. The silkiness felt good against her skin as she slipped out of them and into her own clothes.

It didn't take her long to change into her gym clothes and her stomach was rumbling loudly, so she left her room and went to the canteen. Nuada was already there, eating fruit and bread as he usually did, and watching her as she retrieved her own breakfast.

She felt a little self-conscious as he watched her eat, and she felt as though everyone's eyes were on them. She tried to ignore her nerves and ate quickly, wanting to leave as soon as they could.

They both finished eating and made their way to the library. Nuada had already brought the training swords they had been using previously from the bureau gym, and he quickly removed his shirt, depositing it on the table, and picking up the swords, handing one to Anna.

He had them start slowly, since it had been a few days. He also didn't want to push Anna too far, considering all that had happened, so they did simple moves and parries, nothing too strenuous.

Anna felt as though Nuada was deliberately holding back. She could partly understand why, but his worry was unnecessary. She just wanted to get back to normal. There was no telling when they would never have to go on a mission, and she wanted to be as prepared as she could.

They only trained for a few hours until dinner, and then Liz whisked her off for her gun training, though Anna knew Liz wanted to find out about her and Nuada. She didn't tell her much, as she felt a little embarrassed about talking so intimately, and Liz didn't press her on it.

After her training, she went to change and went to dinner. Nuada wasn't there, and she wondered why. She tried not to dwell on thoughts of him as she ate, and just listened to Nuala and Liz talk.

She went back to her room afterwards, and although it wasn't very late, she decided to change for bed, but instead of wearing her usual nightdress, she slipped on Nuada's shirt and got into bed with one of her books.

She'd only been reading an hour when her door opened, and Nuada stepped inside, holding the book she had gotten him. He smiled when he saw that she was wearing his shirt, but he said nothing as he removed his trousers and got into the bed.

Anna put down her book, and moved into his open arms. He chose a story at random, and began reading. He could feel her relax against him as he read, and he could smell the scent of apples, gently drifting off her. It smelled slightly unnatural, but it wasn't unpleasant. He knew human products were mostly chemically made, and thought he should give Anna some of the natural Elvish soaps he used. Nuala could get them for him, since he wouldn't be allowed to leave.

He read until Anna fell asleep against him, and he himself felt rather tired. He put the book down and shuffled them down under the covers, keeping Anna against him.

**A/N:** Just a little thing for them to get back into the swing of things


	40. Surprising Favours

Thanks all for the reviews!

I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to write this next chapter, but I just couldn't concentrate for long enough to get it out.

I finally finished it tonight, and it's just an interlude before they get back to normal, and start to learn how to live as they did before, with the added difficulty of being together. I didn't want to rush them into something too heavy, as Anna has never experienced anything like that before, and she is still trying to get used to a very naked and easily aroused Elf!!

Also, I know some of you have commented on the fact that another user has uploaded a story that is very similar to my own. The user has already contacted me, and has said she is going to make changes and I have said I will beta for her, to make sure the changes happen and to help her writing, as she is only 13.

**Chapter 40**

**Surprising Favours**

Liz was worried about Anna. She had seemed quiet during their training, more than she usually was. Liz knew that she was spending a lot of time with Nuada, as Nuala had said they had become very close ever since Anna's altercation with Cass. Liz didn't know if that meant they had become intimate, and she hadn't wanted to press Anna about it.

Liz decided to check on her in the morning. It couldn't hurt to make sure if she was okay.

Nuada was woken quite early and quite suddenly by pressure against his groin. It seemed Anna had thrown her leg over him and it was pressing painfully against his morning erection. He gently moved her leg higher, freeing his length, though part of him wanted nothing more than to massage himself to completion.

He was loathe to wake her, but his desire for her fuelled his arousal and he found himself stroking his hand up and down her back, and then over her hip and under her knickers. He gently stroked her, feeling emboldened when she shifted onto her back and parted her legs.

He took the opportunity and quickly moved down her slumbering body, settling himself before her warm depths. He could smell the gentle build of her own arousal as her touched her, and he moved her underwear to the side, replacing his fingers with his mouth.

He buried his nose against her little bud, and inhaled deeply, letting her sweet scent fill him, and making him groan in appreciation. He slowly extended his tongue and pushed it inside her tasting her as deeply as he could. She started to move her hips against his face as he pleasured her and he extended an arm to hold her in place as he moved to suckle her bud, eliciting a quiet moan from her.

Her body was writhing freely, yet she had not woken under his ministrations, so he continued to lick and suckle her, eagerly lapping up her moistness. He could feel the moment her muscles started to contract as her climax approached. He moved a hand up to her breasts and gently stroked them, tweaking her nipples, causing her back to arch and her hips to buck against him.

Nuada sealed his lips over her bud and sucked, feeling her coming undone around him and feeling her gush against his chin as she cried out.

Anna's eyes flew open as she climaxed, feeling the intense pleasure rage through her body as Nuada drank her release down, catching every drop.

She closed her eyes as the final tremors rippled through her and felt the bed shift as Nuada moved to lie next to her, wrapping his arms around her.

Anna slowly opened her eyes and saw Nuada looking down at her intently. She could see the fiery hunger in his amber eyes, and his chest was heaving with every trembling breath he took.

Anna was momentarily shocked when Nuada kissed her, as she could taste herself on his lips and tongue, but he did not seem to mind the taste, so she eagerly kissed him back. She could feel his hot hardness press insistently against her thigh, so she tentatively reached down and wrapped her slender fingers around it, and began to slowly stroke it as Nuada let out a deep groan.

Nuada gyrated his hips into her tender strokes, causing ripples of pleasure to thrum through him at her touch. Her strokes were gentle, so he placed a hand over hers and encouraged her to grip him tighter, twisting his wrist at the end of each pull, showing her what he enjoyed.

After a little while, he let her continue unaided, thoroughly enjoying the feel of her soft, warm fingers as they moved along his rigid length, the intense pleasure building low in his groin, as his hands travelled across her body, gently massaging her flesh.

Nuada let the pleasure consume him completely, while thrusting into Anna's hand, moaning into her mouth as he felt his climax rise and burst out of him, his sweet warmth hitting Anna's abdomen as Anna continued to stroke him.

Nuada relaxed in the after effects of his release, and gently stilled Anna's hand on him. He kissed her languidly, silently thanking her. He fully intended to reciprocate, so he pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her, ignoring the warmth of his seed as he pressed himself bodily into her.

Anna was tingling all over as Nuada kissed her, the soft feel of his lips against hers further igniting her already heightened passion, the feel of his smooth, dextrous tongue as it caressed the warm confine of her mouth. She always felt so powerless to him this way, completely at his mercy, and yet, she felt completely safe in his strong arms.

Nuada had rolled her onto her back, and was busy suckling on her nipples when they were interrupted by a sharp knock on her door. Both were frozen in place for a moment, before Nuada moved to his side and looked at Anna questioningly.

"Were you expecting someone?" he asked softly.

"Not that I know of," she replied.

The visitor knocked again, so Anna slipped off the bed, making sure to wrap Nuada's shirt around her slight frame, before padding over to the door, and slowly opening it.

Liz was on the other side of the door, looking rather worried.

"Sorry if it's a bad time, but I just wondered if you were okay, you know, after the other day," Liz began.

"Oh, I'm okay. Really, I'm fine," Anna answered, feeling a bit awkward to be standing virtually naked, with Nuada's release cooling on her abdomen.

"It's just, you seemed quiet yesterday, and I wondered if maybe we'd gotten back into training a bit early," Liz said.

"No, it's fine. I don't want to sit around, thinking about things. I'm okay. I'll be fine for training later, if you are?"

"Sure, if you really feel up to it?"

"Honestly, I'm good. I need all the training I can get," Anna said.

"Okay, well, I'll see you later?" Liz reaffirmed.

"Okay," Anna said, nodding her head.

Anna watched Liz disappear up the corridor and closed the door firmly. She turned back to the bed where Nuada was lay, still naked and completely uncovered. He stood up and walked over to her, pulling her into his arms for a kiss.

"I think we should bathe," he whispered to her.

"Okay, you can go first if you like," Anna said.

"No, let us bathe together," he said, pulling her towards the bathroom.

Instead of turning on the shower, he put the plug in and turned on the taps, letting the bath fill with warm water. Anna stood watching him as he perused her bath products, selecting a few bath oils and adding them to the water, the sweet smell of flowers and earthy scent of herbs permeating the air.

Nuada sat down on the toilet and pulled Anna to him, removing his shirt and her knickers, before pulling her onto his lap. Anna felt a little self-conscious about being naked on his lap, but thought it rather silly, considering what they had been doing over the past few days.

Nuada sat cuddling her, pressing warm kisses to her neck as the bath filled. The feel of her soft skin against his was incredibly comforting. He'd never appreciated a human before. They were so different in so many ways, and yet, everything about Anna pleased him greatly. Her beautiful pale-pink skin, her fiery red hair, her vivid green eyes. The taste of her, the feel of her, the smell of her. He couldn't imagine wanting anything, or anyone else.

The bath was soon full, so Nuada turned off the taps, and got into the bath, lying back against the dip in the porcelain. He extended a hand out to Anna, helping her step into the bath. She made to sit down opposite him, but he gently pulled her round so she sat down between his legs, with her back resting against his chest.

He set about washing her thoroughly, starting with her arms and chest, and secretly enjoying the feel of her soft breasts under his hands as he lathered them with soap. He made sure to wash every part of her, including between her legs, which made her shiver as his fingers brushed repeatedly against her little bud.

He smiled at her look of frustration when he finished washing her, and simply picked up her shampoo, intent on washing her hair. Anna closed her eyes as he poured water over her hair and massaged her scalp with the shampoo, his fingers caressing every inch of her head. He then helped her to lie down between his legs, holding her shoulders as she rinsed the water out of her hair.

When he was sure she was clean, he lay back and smiled softly at Anna, giving her time to decide whether she wanted to wash him.

As it was, Anna had already thought about washing him, just so she could run her hands over his hard body. She picked up the same soap he had used, and began in the same places, washing his arms as he offered them to her. Nuada sighed and let his head fall back and his eyes slip closed as Anna busied herself washing his finely sculpted chest, her delicate fingers brushing lightly over his sensitive nipples, causing them to harden.

The feel of her hands moving across his body caused him to harden slightly, but he ignored his body's response to her, and simply let her continue as she moved to wash his hair, using the small cup to wet his hair.

Her fingers occasionally brushing against the tips of his ears did nothing to quell his arousal, but he ignored it still, and let Anna finish. He slid down to rinse his hair and heard Anna giggle at his length poking out of the water.

"You were touching my ears," he explained as he sat up.

"Your ears?" Anna said, confused.

"They are… quite sensitive," he replied.

Anna tilted her head to look at his pointy ears, tucking away the information for future use.

Nuada pulled the plug and stepped out of the bath, wrapping a large towel around his middle, and picking one up for Anna as she stood up. He wrapped it around her shoulders and lifted her out of the bath, sitting back down on the toilet and pulling her back down onto his lap so he could dry her.

Anna closed her eyes as he slowly but methodically dried her, making sure not to miss a single crease or crevice.

After a few minutes, he stopped drying her and simply held her against him. She smelled of the soap he had washed her with, but he could still smell her unique delicate scent. He wanted nothing more than to hold her for as long as he could. She felt so good against him. He could barely imagine not being with her, not sharing a bed with her, not spending time with her. They had barely been together for more than a few days, and yet, it felt as though they always had. It seemed so natural. All he could think about was making her happy, and ensuring she was safe.

**A/N:** I hope it wasn't too repetitive for people, as I know in the last few chapters, they do seem to spend a lot of time 'exploring' each other!


	41. Perfectly Normal

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I love every one of them!

It seems the longer this story goes on, the harder it is to write! I have most of it planned out, but getting it down is the hard part!

Hope you all enjoy this installment...

**Chapter 41**

**Perfectly Normal**

Nuada and Anna had reluctantly pulled apart from each other so they could dress and go for breakfast. Nuada told Anna to sit while he went for their food, bringing back an array of fruit, bread and cereals. He sat opposite her while they ate, but Anna again felt as though they were being watched. Nuada didn't seem to have the same concerns and was openly holding her hand across the table. It had taken her by surprise. She would never have thought that he would be so open with his affections for her, but holding her hand in front of everyone made her feel warm and giddy inside.

Nuala had covertly been watching the pair as she sat listening to Abe discuss his favourite poems. It made her happy to see her brother finally give in to his feelings for Anna. She didn't expect him to suddenly start liking all humans, but being in love with one had certainly helped him change his perspective somewhat.

After they had finished eating, Nuada lead Anna to the library, openly holding her hand the entire way. He kissed her lightly on the forehead before going to the gym to retrieve some practice weapons.

Again, Nuada seemed to be holding back as they trained. He wasn't moving nearly as fast as she knew he was capable of, and wasn't using all of his strength in his attacks. The more this went on, the more irritated Anna became. She didn't want to be treated as though she might break, regardless of her stature and experience.

She became so angry, she left herself open to his attacks, and he managed to land a blow to her arm, making her drop her sword.

It wasn't overly painful, and hadn't caused any damage, but Nuada had instantly dropped his own sword and was fussing over Anna, making sure she was unhurt.

Anna tried to reassure him, but he wouldn't stop examining her arm for bruising, and she felt her anger rise.

"I said I'm fine!" Anna yelled, yanking her arm out of his hands.

Nuada was momentarily shocked by her outburst. What had he done wrong? He had only wanted to make sure she was okay, but she had reacted so angrily.

"I am only checking for damage," Nuada replied, feeling somewhat confused.

"How could i possibly be damaged when you weren't even fighting at your full strength?" Anna threw back at him.

"I do not wish to push you too much before you are ready for it," he said.

"You never asked me! You just assumed! Stop treating me as though I might break!"

"I do not wish to harm you. I cannot use my full power; you are not ready for it.

"What are you talking about? You were harder on me than this before Cass attacked me! Do you really think I'm that fragile?" Anna said.

"No, but I was never hard on you," he replied.

"How could you lie like that?!" Anna said before storming out.

Nuada watched her go, feeling very confused. He thought he was simply being protective of her, after what had happened. He didn't think they were ready to go back to the way they trained before, but it seemed that Anna disagreed.

If he was completely honest, he had been wary of using his full capabilities when training with her recently. He'd always kept his speed to a more human level, but as Anna had improved over the months, he had been able to utilise more of his skills when fighting her. Part of him would always consider her a little fragile, but she was far from helpless. He just worried about how far she could be pushed, in case she reverted back to her old, shy, quiet self. She had some so far. He didn't want her to lose everything she had gained.

He wasn't sure how to make it right, but he knew he would have to make a conscious effort not to treat her like glass. She was stronger than that. Coming back from the dead was proof enough.

What did worry him though was that she hadn't spoken about it much since it had happened. He was curious as to what she experienced. Many humans believed in a place called heaven. Some even believed in past lives. His own people believed that after death, their spirit or energy returned to the earth where it came from, to be part of it again, part of the trees and flowers, rocks and animals.

He really wanted to go after her, but thought it best to let her calm down. He decided to see her after her training with Liz and after she had had dinner. He would occupy himself in his room, reading.

He settled on his bed with the book Anna had bought him, and searched for a story he hadn't read. His mind however, drifted to thoughts of Anna. He could still smell her faint scent on his bedclothes, despite the fact that he had spent the night in her bed. The sweet scent immediately conjured thoughts and images of him pleasuring her. The mere thought of her quivering around his tongue as he probed deeper, instantly aroused him. He could barely focus on the words of the story as the memories flooded his mind.

He could no longer contain his arousal as the intense burning sensation rushed through his body, demanding to be acknowledged. He dropped the book and quickly undid the buttons of his trousers, freeing his engorged length, and moaning as he slowly stroked himself.

He ran his tongue around his mouth, imagining he could taste Anna as he stroked faster, feeling his climax already beginning to build. He hadn't intended to become so excited so quickly, but thoughts of Anna lying naked beneath him almost proved too much. He desperately wanted to be inside her. To feel her heat around him. To lose himself within her.

He increased his movements as his release peaked, his back arching up off the bed as he climaxed. His sweet seed covered his stomach, and he relaxed into the bed, feeling it settle and cool. After a few moments, he showered and changed, and settled back on the bed to read. This time, he did finish the story.

Anna was quiet again during her gun training, and Liz became concerned. Anna had assured her that she was fine, but it seemed that something else had happened.

"Anna, is something wrong?" Liz asked.

"Hmm? Oh, no. I'm fine," Anna said, weakly.

"You don't seem fine. Did something happen?"

"It's nothing. Just an argument," Anna replied.

"With Nuada?"

"Yeah."

"What about?" Liz asked.

"Just that he's been treating me like I'm going to have a nervous breakdown or something," Anna said.

"In what way?"

"He's been going easy on me when we train. I told him not to, and he said he hadn't," Anna explained.

"And, you stormed out," Liz said.

"Yes. Maybe I shouldn't have. Should I go find him?" Anna said, worriedly.

"No! If he really was treating you so delicately, then he should come and apologise to you!" Liz exclaimed.

"Maybe. I can't really apologise to him, because he was treating me like glass," Anna said, thinking aloud.

"Exactly. Let him come to you," Liz advised.

"I just hate fighting with him. I love him," Anna whispered.

Liz's face melted into a smile, and she pulled Anna into a tight hug.

"Everything will be fine," Liz whispered to Anna.

Anna felt better after her talk with Liz. They continued to train, and Liz showed her how to put a gun together from scratch. Afterwards, they met Nuala and Abe for dinner, and Anna enjoyed things being back to normal.

She took some fruit back to her room after saying goodnight to the others, and took a long bath, trying not to think about going to find Nuada. She got out and dried, and tried to draw for a while, but wearing his shirt and smelling his musky scent on her bedclothes made it impossible for her to think properly.

She gave up and went to bed early, thinking she could do with the sleep.

Nuada had eaten late. He didn't want to run into Anna in the canteen, where things might get awkward. He wanted to talk to her alone.

It was late evening when he finally decided to go to Anna's room. He knocked several times, but got no answer. He knew she wasn't in the library or the canteen, and couldn't think of any other place she might be within the bureau, so he input the code and slowly opened the door.

Anna was sleeping on her side, with most of the covers pushed down. He could clearly see her in his shirt, and it made him smile.

He approached the bed and gently sat down next to her quietly slumbering form. He gently stroked her face and pushed a few stray strands of hair behind her delicate ears. The action caused her to stir, and she slowly opened her eyes.

Nuada was softly smiling down at her, and despite their little fight, she couldn't help but smile back. She sat up and leaned into his touch as he brought a hand to her face.

"I'm sorry for my actions. I was only worried about pushing you too far," Nuada said quietly.

"It's okay. Maybe I shouldn't have stormed out like that," Anna said, sheepishly.

"No, you were right. I should have asked you what you were ready for. I did not think," he said.

Anna simply smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He willingly accepted her embrace, and grinned into her shoulder.

"I see you're wearing my shirt again," he whispered.

Anna giggled and let go of him, blushing as she settled back down under the covers. Nuada removed his clothes and got into the bed next to her, pulling her tightly against him as Anna switched off the lamp next to her.

**A/N:** Just something to get them back on track! I know some of you are dying to know when they'll 'move forward' in their relationship, and I promise, it will be soon!


	42. Watery Pleasantries

I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter up, but I've had some issues, and my net was down for a few days.

I managed to get this out, though I did hope to make it longer.

I know a lot of you were hoping for them to move onto the next level, and they will, but just not this chapter! They will try soon though!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 42**

**Watery Pleasantries**

Anna awoke to the sound of her shower being turned on. It seemed that Nuada had awoken first, though it surprised Anna that he was able to get up and move around the room without waking her. She'd never been a particularly heavy sleeper herself, but it was clear that Nuada was capable of stealthily moving about.

The door to the bathroom was slightly ajar, and Anna assumed that he must be taking a shower. However, he opened the door and smiled at her when he noticed her sitting up in bed. He outstretched a hand and waited for her to take it.

Anna blushed slightly as she let him pull her to the bathroom. He was as naked as he had been when he went to bed. She was desperately trying not to look at his groin, and Nuada's smile widened at her embarrassment. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable. He wanted her to look at him. He was rather proud of his body and he wanted Anna to enjoy him as much as he enjoyed her.

The shower was still running and the bathroom was starting to steam up. They had already bathed together before, so Nuada saw no harm in then showering together.

"It would appear that you are far too over dressed for this," Nuada whispered as he untied his shirt, and dropped it on the floor.

Anna instinctively brought her arms up to cover her breasts. She knew it was silly considering that they had been so intimate, but she couldn't help it. It was reactionary.

Nuada simply smiled gently at her actions. Of course, it wasn't as though she was hiding anything he hadn't already seen, or touched, or caressed, but if it made her feel better, then he didn't mind. He was more than happy for her to see him in 'in all his glory' so to speak, which was why he felt the need to stand in front of her, unabashed by his nakedness.

He gently knelt down in front of her and drew her knickers down her legs. He could see her trembling slightly, and he fought the urge to chuckle. He'd had his face and fingers between her legs on numerous occasions, and yet she still felt embarrassed to be so naked in front of him.

Nuada helped her step out of them and directed her to the shower, waiting for her to get in first before stepping in behind her. The water was pleasantly warm as it rained down on Anna, and she felt Nuada press gently against her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head.

He stepped away and turned her around so he could wet her hair. She looked up at him and smiled as he ran his fingers through her fine hair, making sure every strand was thoroughly soaked before picking up some shampoo and washing her hair for her. He then set about washing the rest of her, slowly and gently massaging his hands over her skin.

He took his time on her arms and torso, deftly kneading her small breasts, though not enough to completely excite her. He washed each leg in turn, before focusing his attention between them.

He gently lifted one of Anna's legs onto the rim of the bath, opening her legs to him. He washed her slowly but thoroughly, making sure not to let any soap seep into her as he parted her rosy lips. He ran a finger along her inner lips, deftly washing them, lightly brushing away any soap suds.

Satisfied that she was thoroughly clean, he rinsed his hands of any lingering soap, but stayed kneeling between her legs, keeping her leg on the rim of the bath. He smiled wickedly at her before parting her lips again, looking appreciatively at her delicateness.

Anna was shuddering in anticipation, wondering what he was going to do. She watched as he pressed his nose against her mound and inhaled her clean scent, humming in appreciation. Anna let out a quiet gasp and trembled under his hands.

He slowly extended his tongue and ran it along her inner lips, circling her little bud and causing her hips to buck slightly at the contact. He sealed his lips around it and suckled tenderly, delighting in the moan that escaped her lips. She was no longer wt from the water, but moist from her own rising arousal. The taste was as exquisite as before, so he ran his tongue down to her entrance and dipped inside, feeling her muscles quiver around it.

He quickly replaced his tongue with a finger, and concentrated fully on flicking and sucking her bud. It seemed she no longer felt embarrassed by being so naked in front of him as she gyrated her hips as he moved his finger within her. She had a hand flung against the tiled wall, and the other in his hair, desperately wanting him to pleasure her faster.

He was more than happy to oblige, and all but ignored his own arousal, despite her wetness engulfing the lower part of his face and the soft hair tickling his chin and nose. His instinct was to lay her down and bury himself within her, but he kept control of his almost overpowering needs, and suckled harder, hearing her cry out as the first waves of her orgasm washed over her, and her inner muscles clamped down on his finger, immobilising it as she bucked violently against him. He struggled to keep her hips still as she climaxed, her release running over his face as he tried to capture every drop.

As her orgasm subsided, he removed his face and held her hips in place, waiting for her legs to stop shaking. He gently placed her leg back down and stood up, taking hold of her face and kissing her tenderly. He eyes were a vivid green, and she was looking up at him in wonder. She still seemed surprised that he would do such a thing, but he would happily pleasure her in any way she wished.

He ignored his nagging arousal as he washed himself, smiling down at Anna as she watched. He closed his eyes as he washed his hair, trying to ignore the scent of Anna that had suffused his every pore.

Anna tried to keep his eyes on his face, but his erection was too much to ignore. She stepped forward and hesitantly took hold of it, shocking Nuada who snapped his head forward and opened his eyes. Anna tried to let go, thinking she had made a wrong move, but Nuada kept hold of her hands and tried not to thrust into them. He leaned down to kiss her and allowed her to move her hands at her own pace.

She started slowly and gently, using both hands to pleasure him as he kissed her, caressing her tongue with his, and enjoying the scent of her as her excitement slowly built again. Her movements were still slightly hesitant and inexperienced, but her willingness to please him heightened his arousal as her hands moved faster. He began to thrust upwards, meeting her strokes, and groaning loudly into her mouth.

All too soon, his climax was upon him. He moaned into her mouth as his kisses became desperately passionate, and his sweet release shot out over her hands. He pulled back and looked down at Anna, smiling gratefully at her as she blushed. His eyes were almost glowing from the force of his climax. He adored finding his release at the hands of a lover. It was always much more intense and satisfying.

He quickly washed them both, rinsing away the remnants of his release, and turned off the shower, stepping out to retrieve towels for them. He wrapped one around Anna and dried her thoroughly before drying himself.

They dressed in pleasant silence and went to the canteen to eat. Nuada held her hand the entire way, occasionally looking down at her with a genuine fondness displayed in his features. They would again take part in their usual training, but Nuada would be mindful not to go too easy on her, remembering their argument from the previous day. He still felt bad about treating her so delicately, but he hadn't been able to stop himself. He did worry about her, but he would be more careful about assuming she couldn't handle things. He knew she would tell him if she was having problems.

**A/N**: Just a little something. Hope it was okay!


	43. Virgin Territory

I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I've been away from most of the Christmas period, and this chapter was a pinnacle one, and quite long, so it took some time to get right. I hope it is okay for you all!

Thanks for all the reviews, and for those I have yet to reply to, I will!

Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter 43**

**Virgin Territory**

Just as Nuada and Anna were warming up for their training, Liz had entered the library, holding one of the twins, who was screaming blue murder as the fire starter tried to console him. She told Anna through the screams that she didn't think she would be able to make their gun training later, as the twins were teething, and were having a particularly bad day. She rushed off with the baby, before the screams escalated.

"It would seem that we can train for the whole day. If you wish to, that is," Nuada said.

"I think that would be good," Anna replied, smiling widely at him.

They were still using the practice swords to train with, as Nuada wasn't sure she was ready for bladed weapons just yet. He die consider that he was being slightly over cautious, but he wanted to make sure that she was totally adept at using the wooden sword before giving her a real one.

Nuada heeded her advice and trained her mercilessly for the few hours before lunch. She wasn't quite as nimble as her was, but she tried her best to make up for it by attacking as ruthlessly as she could.

He had trained her well at blocking his attacks though he had learned all of her weaknesses. Her most prominent weakness being her hands. Although she could put considerable force behind an attack, she had very sensitive and weak hands, and any considerably strong blow could make her drop her weapon, leaving her vulnerable.

He had mentioned this to her several months earlier, but she had said that she would get better and learn to avoid such blows. Nuada was far from convinced and decided to test it.

He allowed Anna to attack him, forcing him back into the book case and smiling at him as he conceded defeat. However, when she turned her back, he advanced without warning, and startled her into a defensive stance, forcing her back as she had him. When her back hit the shelf, he gave her hands a hefty thwack with the hilt of his sword, and watched amusedly as she dropped her weapon, shaking her hands as they stung.

Anna glared up at him in annoyance. He had done it on purpose.

"Why did you do that? You didn't give me chance to recover!" Anna groused.

"Do you think a real opponent will give you time to rest when you are fatigued?" Nuada countered.

"No, but..."

"Then why assume that I will do the same?"

"Because you're not my opponent," Anna replied.

"I am in here. Besides, I was proving a point. Your hands are still your biggest flaw. You cannot hope to survive an attack if you cannot keep hold of your weapon."

"You hit my hands on purpose!" Anna exclaimed.

"I was exploiting a weakness, as any enemy would do."

Anna huffed and folded her arms across her chest. She continued to glare at him as he smirked up at her while retrieving the sword she had dropped. It would seem that the more adept at fighting she became, the less she liked losing. He rather enjoyed the brightness of her eyes when she became annoyed. It was good to see her so passionate. He sincerely hoped to experience every part of her passionate nature.

"Perhaps we should continue after we eat," Nuada suggested.

Anna simply nodded and tried to walk past him and out of the library, but Nuada quickly stopped her and pulled her into an embrace, kissing her passionately and feeling her anger quickly dissipate only to be replaced with arousal.

He pulled away and could already see the frustration marring Anna's features. He grinned wickedly at her and stepped over to the table to retrieve his discarded shirt. He left the swords in the library, as they would be using them after dinner. He intended to teach her some exercises to strengthen her hands and perhaps encourage a stronger grip. The first thought that flitted across his mind, was simply to have her pleasure him on regular occasions, but he thought better than to demand such a thing, regardless of how much he enjoyed her pleasuring him.

In actuality, Anna didn't mind in the slightest. She loved watching him as she gave him such enjoyment. The expression on his face was always so blissful and relaxed, and his kisses were always so passionate and full of fire. She felt rather giddy whenever she thought about it. She had also wondered what it would be like to use her mouth the way he did on her. She had never done anything like that, but she knew that many people did, and that males usually enjoyed it immensely. She wasn't sure if she ever would, but she was curious.

Nuada again told Anna to sit while he got them some food. She didn't mind so much as she pretty much ate the kinds of foods he ate. He brought back an array of fruit, breads, honey and yoghurt and some spring vegetable soup. Anna found the soup very palatable, but Nuada turned his nose up at it. He ate some bread and fruit, and finished off with some yoghurt. He sat patiently, waiting for Anna to finish her soup and move on to some yoghurt.

Anna was fully aware of the piercing gaze directed at her. She blushed slightly when she looked up into his eyes, noticing the gently simmering fire behind them. She was sure her own mirrored his in their fire. Part of her wanted nothing more than to forget about training and go back to either of their quarters for the rest of the day, but she was too timid to suggest it, and wasn't even sure if he would want such a thing.

Anna shook herself of the thoughts and finished eating. Nuada took away their empty bowls and waited for Anna to stand, held the door open and allowed her to leave first. It was quite chivalrous of him, and it surprised her. She certainly didn't mind.

They sat and talked for a while, allowing their food to settle before resuming their training. Nuada showed her a better way to hold the sword to keep her from dropping it too easily. He did consider taking her to the bureau gym to see if there was anything she could use to strengthen her hand muscles, but did not wish to spend any time among others humans. He enjoyed being alone with Anna.

They trained hard for the next few hours. Nuada continued to exploit Anna's weakness with her sword by whacking her hands when she tried to use her weapon defensively. The more he did this, the more frustrated she became, and the more mistakes she made.

During one particular attack, he had her pinned against the bookcase and was grinning down at her, clearly feeling pleased with himself. Anna simply scowled back at him as he moved away, still smiling to himself.

She slowly bent down and retrieved her sword, desperately trying to keep quiet as she straightened out. She tried to surprise him with an attack from behind, swinging the sword at his head, but he had expected her to do it and quickly swung round to meet her attack. He easily blocked it and attacked back, using his superior speed and skill to corner her again, knocking her sword from her hands yet again and pinning her to the bookcase. He could see the angry fire within her flare to life, and suddenly found he wanted nothing more than to kiss her.

He dropped his own sword and grabbed her face, tilting it towards him. He kissed her passionately, wrapping his arms around her, lifting her up and groaning as she wrapped her legs around his hips. Her anger quickly melted away, only to be replaced by sheer lust. She could feel his own desire for her as he pressed into her, rolling his hips against her. He still had her pinned against the bookshelf as he devoured her mouth, groaning as she returned his kisses with equal ardour.

Anna moaned as he continued to rock against her, wishing he would do something, anything to relieve the increasing ache between her legs. She would have happily allowed him to take her fully right there in the library, had she not been afraid of someone disturbing them.

Unfortunately, Abe and Nuala walked in as Nuada was pulling up her vest, trying to remove it. It startled them both and Anna hid her face against Nuada's neck in embarrassment. Nuada simply pulled down Anna's top and gently placed her back on her feet. She was blushing furiously, and wouldn't look at Abe or Nuala.

Anna expected Nuada to want to leave immediately, leaving her there, but he simply took her hand and led her out, nodding at Nuala as they passed. He took them straight to his room, making sure the door was locked before pulling Anna back into a tight embrace.

She could see his desire smouldering within his amber eyes as he looked hungrily down at her. She quickly took hold of his face and pulled him down for a kiss, moving them slowly backwards until the edge of the bed hit her legs, causing them to fall onto the bed.

They both shuffled and scrambled their way into the middle of the bed, and Nuada pulled at her vest, eager to remove it completely as Anna tried to continue kissing him, parting her legs and wrapping them around him, rocking her hips against him, which only served to arouse him fully.

Nuada groaned at her encouragement and focused on trying to remove her trainers, tossing them unceremoniously to the floor. He then grasped her behind, pulling it upwards so he could slide her pants off, pulling each leg out in turn and throwing them to the floor. He ground himself hard into her, feeling her wetness soak through his trousers. He thrust against her, desperately wanting to be inside her.

Anna grasped handfuls of his hair and pulled his face down, thrusting her tongue into his mouth as he thrust against her. She moaned loudly and completely unrestrained. She could feel his large length press insistently against her, but it wasn't enough to give her release. She needed him inside her.

"Please!" Anna whispered against his lips.

Nuada pulled back slightly to look into her eyes.

"Tell me… tell me…" Nuada whispered back, needing to hear what she wanted.

"I…" Anna started, tightly closing her eyes as he rocked against her.

"Tell me what you need…"

"I… ohhh!!" Anna moaned as he thrust hard.

"Yeesss…"

"I need you!" she rushed.

"Need me where…" Nuada said, needing to know exactly.

Anna's mouth moved as though she wanted to tell him, but she was unsure how to voice what she needed, so she took hold of one of his hands and moved it down to her apex, encouraging him to place a finger inside.

Nuada smiled slightly at her embarrassment, but he still needed to clarify what she wanted.

"Do you want this, or do you want all of me?" he said, punctuating 'all' with a hard thrust of his hips, causing Anna to moan.

"Please!" she cried.

"Tell me!" Nuada rushed.

"Please! All of it!" Anna cried out as she practically clawed at his arms.

Nuada felt his excitement rise at her declaration, and he quickly jumped up to remove his boots and trousers, throwing them on top of Anna's and quickly settling back down between her parted legs.

He kept a hand on his length, but pressed it against her core, revelling in her heat as she rolled her hips, trying to impale herself on him.

He was shaking with the effort not to simply thrust into her and take what she was willingly offering, but he was incredibly conscious of hurting her, and so took his time massaging her entrance with his length, causing her to moan and writhe beneath him.

He kept his eyes focused on her face as he slowly began to press inside, hearing her gasp as he broke her hymen. He stilled when he saw her wince, not wanting to cause her more pain, but she tightened her legs around him, encouraging him to push forward.

The sting Anna felt as he slowly pushed inside was quite intense. She hadn't expected it to be painful, but she didn't want him to stop, so she flexed her thighs around him and he pushed again. The pain didn't ease, in fact, it simply worsened. He felt enormous inside her, and she almost felt as though he was tearing his way into her, despite his hesitation and how aroused they had been before hand.

Nuada continued to watch Anna's face, and he was becoming increasingly worried about the gasps she occasionally emitted. She still had her eyes creased as she tried not to wince. He pushed again, and immediately stopped when she stifled a cry. He closed his eyes and pulled out; trying to ignore the look of hurt that flashed across Anna's face when he sat back.

"I cannot continue. I am hurting you," Nuada said in explanation.

"Please, I'm sorry! It'll be better!" Anna implored, taking Nuada's hands.

"No, I was hurting you. We cannot continue like this," Nuada said, shaking his head.

"I don't understand, did I do something wrong?" Anna said, feeling the tears well up.

"No, it is not your fault…"

"Please, I'll be better!" Anna said, trying not to cry.

Nuada shook his head and looked away. He hated seeing her so distressed, but he refused to make love to her if it would cause her pain. Seeing her so distraught had caused his erection to subside completely. He wasn't sure how to make her understand that he simply did not want to cause her any discomfort, but she looked completely crestfallen. He moved to take her hand, but she quickly got off the bed, grabbed her clothes and rushed out of his room.

Nuada put his head in his hands. She felt rejected and he hadn't handled things as well as he could have. He needed to make it right, but he was unsure how. He had never had a problem making love to a female before, but considering Anna was rather small, he now knew that he couldn't simply penetrate her without some form of assistance.

Anna hadn't even bothered to put her clothes on as she ran back to her rooms, but she was far too upset to worry about the bewildered stares she received. She punched in the code and rushed through the door, slamming it shut behind her. She went straight to the bathroom, threw her clothes on the floor and ran the shower. She scrubbed herself raw, unable to stop crying at the thought that Nuada had actually changed his mind about her. Perhaps he simply couldn't become so intimate with a human without feeling disgusted. She had seen how he had lost his arousal, and could only assume he no longer desired her, if he had ever desired her at all.

Nuada showered and changed and went to the library, knowing that his sister would be there. He could only hope that she would have some answer to his predicament.

Nuala was sat by Abe's tank, and immediately noticed her bother enter. She could feel his anxiety permeate the room. Had they not been linked, she would have felt it anyway. She couldn't tell exactly what it was he was anxious about, but she had a feeling it was to do with Anna.

"Is everything alright, brother?" Nuala asked.

Nuada shook his head, unsure where to start. Nuala led them to the table and indicated a chair opposite her.

"What is it that troubles you?" Nuala said.

"I was… with Anna… in my quarters… we were… together," Nuada said, trying to be delicate.

"You were being intimate?" Nuala said softly.

"We were… trying, but… we could not… I was hurting her!" Nuada whispered.

Nuala took a moment to process what he said, but it suddenly made sense. Nuada had obviously tried making love to Anna, but being an Elf, he was naturally gifted with a size that most humans were not. It was apparent that he had hurt her while trying to penetrate her.

"Can you not try again?" Nuala suggested.

"No. I do not think she will speak to me. She was upset. She thinks I rejected her," Nuada said, looking down at his hands.

"Perhaps she needs s little time."

"Perhaps, but I do not think we could try again. I would only hurt her. We would need something to help us," Nuada said, looking straight at Nuala, hoping she would understand.

Nuala nodded. She knew what he needed and knew where she could get some.

"I will go immediately. It will not take long for me to procure some. I will find you when I return," Nuala said, standing up.

"Thank you, my sister," Nuada said, taking her hands and kissing them.

Nuada watched her leave the library before returning to his rooms. He did consider going to see Anna, but thought better of it until Nuala had returned. He only hoped Anna would understand why he pulled away and that he was hoping they could fix it with what Nuala would be bringing back.

Anna had spent a few hours trying to read or draw, but she couldn't get the images of Nuada rejecting her out of her mind. It had hurt when he tried to enter her, but she was more than willing to brave the discomfort just to be so intimate with him. She was sure she could become used to his size if they continued to try, but he obviously didn't feel the same. She still felt so hurt that he had been sickened at the thought of being intimate with her. Everything else they had done had been wonderful, and he had seemed very aroused every time, even letting her touch him. She couldn't understand what had changed.

Nuada was busy nervously pacing for almost an hour when Nuala returned. He yanked open the door when he felt her approach and gestured for her to enter.

"Were you able to find some?" Nuada asked, feeling anxious again.

"I was. It did not cost much, and they did not question me," Nuala said, handing Nuada a small glass bottle.

"Thank you. I hope it helps. I still do not know if she will talk to me," Nuada said, looking at Nuala with worry lacing his pale features.

"You can only try. Show her the bottle. She may understand why you could not continue," Nuala said, hoping to reassure him.

"I will. I cannot thank you enough, Nuala," Nuada said, suddenly very eager to go to Anna.

"It is not necessary. I will leave you to find her," Nuala said, smiling knowingly as she left.

Nuada left immediately after and rushed to Anna's room. He was very enthusiastic about trying it out, but was still worried that she wouldn't want to speak to him.

He knocked quietly but insistently and stepped back when Anna slowly opened the door. She made to shut it again when she saw him, but he put his foot in the way.

"Anna, please. Let me explain," Nuada implored.

Anna stepped away and turned her back on him. She couldn't look at him.

"Anna, you must understand. I was not rejecting you. I simply did not wish to hurt you. It is supposed to be pleasurable for us both," Nuada explained.

"But, you didn't try for long enough. I could have gotten used to it," Anna said, still not looking at him.

"I will not hurt you. It is unacceptable," he said.

"Isn't that my choice?" Anna shouted, spinning round to face him.

"No, it is our choice. It has to be good for us both. And, I think I have something that will help," Nuada said, holding up the bottle.

Anna furrowed her brow at the bottle. It had a blue pearlescent liquid inside, but Anna couldn't imagine what it was for or how it would help.

"It is oil. It will help ease my… passage into you," Nuada explained.

Anna's eyes widened as she realised what he had brought with him.

"Would you… would you like to try again?" he asked softly.

Anna was momentarily shocked. He hadn't rejected her. He still wanted her. Her previous anger had completely dissipated, and she wanted nothing more than to feel him against her again.

She suddenly ran over to him and leapt into his arms, planting her lips over his as she kissed him thoroughly. Nuada immediately responded and shuffled over to the bed, throwing her down and stripping himself while Anna struggled to so the same from the bed.

Nuada made sure to toss the bottle onto the bed beside them before helping Anna with her clothes, moving into the middle of the bed and settling between her legs. He ground his aroused length against her, making sure she knew just how much he wanted her. He smiled at the look of excitement in Anna's eyes, and watched her face crease in pleasure as he stroked a hand over her breasts, tweaking each nipple in turn.

He grabbed the bottle and unscrewed it, pouring a small amount onto his free hand. It smelled like jasmine and was pleasantly warm against his skin. He then moved his hand down to her clit and gently massaged it, revelling in the feel of Anna's body as she squirmed against him, clearly wanting him to hurry his ministrations. Nuada grinned impishly at the look of frustration she flashed him when he moved his hand to her thigh, but inwardly, he was just as keen to move on, and so gently pushed an oily finger within her, moving it slowly but surely, coating her with the oil. He then pushed another finger inside, making sure to watch for signs of discomfort, but she simply rolled her hips, impaling herself fully on his fingers. He moved them at a steady pace, enjoying how she rocked against him, her head thrown back and her hands grasping his arms. When he moved a third finger to her entrance, he slowed his movements when she winced slightly, but it slid in quite easily with the oil and he held it still for a moment to allow her to become accustomed to the size.

He moved his fingers within her for quite some time, wanting to make sure she was fully able to take them without feeling any pain. Anna was moaning loudly as he moved, her orgasm rising steadily. She cried out in annoyance when he removed them and sat back on his haunches. For a moment, she thought he was about to refuse again, but when he picked up the bottle and lathered his length in the oil, she settled back down and parted her legs, watching his eyes as they roamed her body in appreciation.

He quickly settled back down and aligned his arousal with her entrance. He was still slightly hesitant, but Anna's tightening legs around his hips were insistent, so he pushed forward slowly, feeling little resistance as the oil did its job. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on Anna's pleasure, but her virgin tightness was almost too much. He slipped forward, feeling her muscles contract around him and hearing her moan beneath him. He had never felt anything so wondrous. It was truly exquisite. He breathed deeply, focusing on the sweet scent of the oil as he slid in further, feeling himself hit her cervix.

He looked down at her and saw her eyes open in wonder. He was completely sheathed within her and her face bore no signs of pain. He relaxed and moved to kiss her. She kissed back passionately, bucking her hips up against him, wanting him to move within her.

Nuada slowly pulled out to the head and pushed back in, making sure to listen for signs of discomfort. When he heard none, he repeated his movements, increasing the speed slightly, until they were moving together in a steady rhythm. Anna's hands had wound themselves into his hair, occasionally brushing against his ears and causing him to groan into her mouth.

He was soon thrusting confidently into her, encouraged by her moans and gasps as she tried to rock under him. He place both hands under her behind and pulled her hips up slightly to gain a better angle, and felt emboldened by her loud moans as he flexed his hips against her.

Anna could feel her orgasm rising again. She had never felt such pleasure before. His fingers had never been able to stroke so deeply, despite their length, and she felt her whole body would shake itself apart with the force of it. She used her knowledge of his body to elicit the same cries of pleasure from him, and stroked his ears as she kissed him, swallowing his moans as he thrust harder.

All too soon, their climax was upon them. Anna's legs tightened around him as her internal muscles clenched around his length, immobilising him momentarily as she cried out; her release wracking through her body in waves.

The feel of Anna tightening around him was incredible. He had been unable to move for a few seconds as her orgasm crashed through her, but he had begun thrusting hard as the waves subsided, feeling his own rise deep within his groin, until he could no longer contain it, his release bursting out of him and deep into Anna's welcoming warmth.

Nuada collapsed on top of her, breathing hard, but he became conscious of crushing her, so he moved off her pulling her under the covers until she lay against his chest. They lay panting against each other, neither caring that they were sweaty and sticky. Nuada smiled down at her when he heard her breathing become slow and steady. She had fallen asleep. Nuada pulled the covers higher and settled down; thinking about their lovemaking until he too, fell asleep.

**A/N:** I hope it was as good for you guys as it was for them!!!


	44. Raging Revelations

Well, I finally got this one finished!!! I'm so sorry I haven't updated until now, I've had so much going on!!! Life just gets in the way sometimes!!!!

**Chapter 44**

**Raging Revelation**

Nuada awoke to the warm weight of Anna sleeping across his chest. His elven ears could hear her soft, slow breathing, and the faint gentle rhythm of her heart. He wrinkled his nose slightly at the scent of sex permeating the room, evidence of their activities of the previous night.

Despite his urge to want to bathe, he was quite comfortable with Anna lying against him. He stroked a hand leisurely down her soft, warm back, smiling as he remembered their love-making. He felt his length stir at the thoughts, clearly interested in repeating the act. This unfortunately brought his attention to an uncomfortable situation. Like all living beings, his bladder was in dire need of release.

He tried to slip himself from under her, but she stirred at the movement and made a grab for his wrist, pulling on top of her.

"Where are you going?" she whispered, throwing her arms around his neck and wrapping her legs tightly around his waist.

"I'm afraid I need to use the bathroom," he replied, trying to pry her hands off him.

Anna refused to let go and rolled her hips against him, giggling as he moaned in response. She could feel him beginning to harden as she planted her lips firmly against his.

Just as she was becoming aroused, he pulled sharply away from her.

"I'm sorry, I cannot wait," he said, rushing into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Nuada had been so tempted to succumb to her advances, but he knew if he allowed himself to be swept away into the moment, he would be too aroused to relieve himself, and it would become painful.

He let out a contented sigh as he emptied his bladder, trying not to picture Anna's frustrated face and willing body.

He flushed and washed, and exited the bathroom to find Anna glaring at him.

"Why did you do that?" she questioned.

"I did tell you I needed to use the bathroom," Nuada replied, smiling down at her as she sat naked on the edge of the bed with her arms folded across her chest.

Anna continued to glare at him, though she couldn't really stay angry at him for answering nature's call. She just wished she hadn't gotten so aroused before he least off the bed. She desperately wanted to feel him inside her again, and had been thrilled when she had felt him harden against her.

Nuada chuckled at her indignation, and reached for her hands, pulling her to her feet and guiding her into the bathroom. As much as he shared her desire, he would much rather be clean before taking her again.

He pulled Anna into the shower, turning on the water and guiding Anna under the shower head. He smirked at her expression of frustration, but ignored it as he washed her, feeling triumphant as she relaxed under his gentle but firm hands.

He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead before washing her head, massaging the floral shampoo into her hair. He rinsed it out and turned his attention to himself.

Anna watched Nuada clean himself meticulously, feeling slightly disappointed that she hadn't been asked to do it for him, but she was content to watch his hands roam across his perfectly formed body.

Soon, they were both clean and stood wrapped in a towel each. Nuada insisted on drying Anna before drying himself. He then guided her back to the bed. He helped her to lie back and settled between her legs. He kissed her gently but passionately, showing her how much he truly wanted her, slowly rotating his hips, bringing his hardening length in contact with her warmth. He could smell her strong aroused scent. It was much stronger than an Elf's. It was no wonder that humans bred so quickly.

Anna already had her arms and legs wrapped tightly around him, moaning softly as they kissed. She felt emboldened by his quick arousal, and tried to slip a hand down between them, desperate for release.

Nuada felt her hand between them, initially thinking that she would try guide his length inside. But he felt no hand grasp him. He felt her body undulate beneath him, and her moans increase. She was touching herself. The thought alone was enough to send his senses spiralling uncontrollably with pleasure.

He wanted to watch her take pleasure from such gentle ministrations, but he also wanted to give her the pleasure she craved, so he gently moved her hand away, interlacing his fingers with hers.

Anna groaned in frustration. She bucked her hips into him, hoping to entice him into making love to her, but he would not be rushed and continued kissing and caressing her in an agonizingly slow pace.

She was arching her hips up into him, trying to gain some form of contact with him. The intense ache was maddening. She was desperate for him to slake her hunger for him. Tingles erupted from every part of her skin that he kissed. She tried hard to get him to kiss her with the passion he had previously, but he was stronger, and was clearly in no hurry to finish their sojourn.

Nuada tempered a chuckle that threatened to burst forth as Anna tried to move frantically under him. He could feel as well as smell her heightened arousal. His length twitched as he inhaled her heady scent. It was becoming difficult to keep his own desires under control. His body was responding to her needs.

Just as Nuada was slipping his hand down between them, intent on giving Anna some measure of release, there was a loud knock on the door.

The couple froze, staring wide eyed at each other.

The knock sounded again, even louder and more insistent.

Nuada huffed slightly as he got up and walked to the door. He didn't bother to dress, but was mindful to keep himself partially covered by the door as he opened it.

Liz was on the other side.

"Yes?" Nuada said curtly.

"Oh… um… we have a meeting. They have some information on the Troll attacks. Is Anna there?" Liz asked.

"Yes, she is."

"Well, the meeting starts in five minutes," Liz said, trying not to notice his state of undress.

"Very well," replied Nuada, who then shut the door.

Anna was sat up on the bed watching intently as Nuada shut the door and walked back over to her.

Nuada thought she looked entirely too delectable, but he knew it would be unacceptable for them to be late, so he kissed her briefly and went to retrieve his clothes.

"Is something wrong?" Anna asked timidly.

"We have a meeting. It seems they have more information on the Trolls," Nuada replied as he put on his pants.

He smiled ruefully at her frustrated expression. He leant down close to her ear, his warm breath tickling her neck.

"I can promise you that when we return, we will finish what we started," he purred.

Anna grinned up at him as he resumed his dressing. She then reluctantly did the same, and followed Nuada to the meeting room.

All of the other agents were already there, sat around the large table. Manning was at the head with Dr Krauss, and various folders and files were spread out before them.

"Okay, cut to the chase. What's the deal?" Red said, clearly not happy about being woken up so early.

"Well, um… we have received some… information from Washington. The Trolls are not the average, simple-minded mountain Trolls. They have been… changed," Manning explained.

"What d'you mean changed?" asked Liz.

"They have been genetically altered," said Dr Krauss.

"By whom?" asked Abe.

"By the Bureau in Washington. It seems they were experimenting on what they deemed as 'lesser species', trying to make them smarter, stronger. Some escaped several months ago. They've recaptured the ones that stayed in Washington, albeit with difficulty, but they would like us to recapture the ones that have made it here."

"Wait, you mean to say that the Bureau has been capturing and torturing Trolls? Why?" asked Liz.

"They wouldn't say. All we know is they want them captured alive. They weren't happy with the ones we'd killed so far," said Manning.

"What did they expect us to do? Set traps?" said Red.

"They've given us tranquilisers strong enough to put them to sleep," said Manning.

"What if they don't work? What if they aren't strong enough?" Liz asked.

"As far as Washington's concerned, that isn't an option. They want them alive."

"You mean, they want damage control," said Liz, preparing to leave.

"They want us to catch them tonight," Manning said, ignoring Liz's last comment.

"'Us'? Does 'us' include you, Manning?" Red asked, sardonically.

"I suggest you all get some rest until then."

"Try not waking us up so early next time," said Red as he put his arm around Liz and led her out.

Nuala glanced at her brother as Abe offered her his arm. Nuada looked serious as he glared at Manning. Without even tapping into their link, she knew he wasn't pleased. She was particularly happy about their kind being experimented on either, but nothing could be done now, except to make sure they were captured alive. Perhaps whatever was done to them could be reversed. She really didn't know. She only hoped it didn't push Nuada back into his previous hatred.

Nuada was quiet as he and Anna walked back to Anna's room. Anna was worried. He'd never been so quiet before. His face bore a stern expression, but he was giving nothing else away. His face looked closed and it made her nervous as they entered her rooms.

Anna sat on the bed and watched as he paced, keeping his eyes trained on the floor. His steps were measured and light and his hands were stiff by his sides, his fists clenched tightly. She could see the muscles of his jaw working, though he didn't seem to be grinding his teeth.

She looked down at her hands hoping he would stop pacing, but she was surprised to hear him mumbling to himself in his own language.

"Nuada?" she said softly.

He continued to pace and mumble under his breath.

"Nuada?" she tried again.

He suddenly stopped pacing and snapped his head around to look at Anna. His eyes were wild with concealed fury and it frightened Anna.

"They accuse me of unmitigated violence against their kind, and they do this to mine!" Nuada said through gritted teeth.

"What?" whispered Anna.

"How can I work for them, when they torture and experiment on my kind?"

Anna simply stared at Nuada, completely shocked by his outburst. She hadn't expected he would be happy about what they had been told, but after all the time they had spent together, how much they had learned about each other, she didn't think he would go back to hating humans.

"It is unacceptable!! I thought they were hurting humans by choice, but now, they are doing what they were because they were altered! Like… rodents!! This is why humans can never be trusted!!" he raged.

Anna was shaken by his outburst. She could say nothing as he went back to his pacing. She could feel his disgust pouring from him as he mumbled. Did he hate her? Did he think of her as the same, because she was human? She was too uncomfortable being in his presence while he was in such a state. It frightened her. She slid off the bed and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She sat down on the floor and put her head in her hands, completely at a loss at what to do. She knew she couldn't talk to him, she might enrage him further. Perhaps she would simply let him get it out of his system.

Nuada was still pacing when he looked at the bed and saw Anna gone. His anger quickly subsided as he thought on where she might have gone. He realised that his anger might have scared her, though he certainly hadn't intended to. His bile was not directed at her. He was angry at the humans that thought it perfectly acceptable to harm members of his kind.

He was about to leave to search in the library when he noticed the light coming from under the bathroom door. He approached slowly and pressed an ear to the wood. He couldn't hear anything, though he was glad he couldn't hear crying. The thought that he might have upset her disturbed him.

He opened the door and was stunned to find Anna on the floor with her head resting against her arms.

"Anna?" he said softly.

Anna looked up at the figure standing in the doorway. He looked concerned. His anger seemed to have vanished. She hoped that he wouldn't remember his previous rage.

"Why are you on the floor?" he asked.

"You were angry. I wasn't sure what I could do," she replied.

"Why did you leave?"

"I didn't want to make it worse."

"How could you make it worse?" Nuada asked, confused.

"You said humans couldn't be trusted."

Nuada quickly approached her, kneeling down and taking her hands.

"Anna, I did not mean you. I know you would never do such a thing. I was angry with them. I did not mean to frighten you," he said, holding her hands to his chest.

"I thought you might hate us again," Anna said.

"No, I do not hate humans. At least, not all. I could never hate you. You are what is good in this world," Nuada said, kissing her softly.

Anna responded instantly and wrapped her arms around his neck, and threading her little fingers through his silky hair.

Nuada suddenly remembered his earlier promise to her, so he picked her up and carried her to the bed, intent on fully keeping his word.

**A/N:** I hope it was okay, I'd been planning this for a while and it had been the initial motivation for the Trolls when I first wrote about them...


	45. Magical Moment

Okay, I have finally finished this chappie, although it is certainly smaller than the last. I was going to make it longer, but I knew it would take a lot more time, and I haven't posted since Feb, so I wanted to give you guys something!

Thank you all for the reviews, and I will get round to replying to all the signed reviews that I have not yet replied to.

I never had any intention of giving up! Fear not! Unfortunately, I don't have much time to write, but I will write and update as soon as I am able!!!

**Chapter 45**

**Magical Moment**

Nuada and Anna lay cuddling on top of the rumpled sheets, both content to simply gaze at each other through the post-coital haze, occasionally kissing.

They had made love for almost two hours and despite Anna wanting nothing more than for Nuada to quench her passion quickly, he had kept his kisses and caresses slow and gentle, not wanting to cause her any discomfort should she be sore from the night before.

"Are you hungry?" Nuada asked.

"Oh, maybe a little," Anna replied, snuggling into his chest.

"I will get us some food."

Nuada tried to pry himself from Anna's grasp, but she seemed unwilling to let him go. Nuada chuckled as Anna tried to wrap her legs around him, but he managed to extricate himself from her arms, and quickly donned his trousers, grinning at her as he left for food.

When he returned, he was laden with bread, fruit, yoghurt and cereals, and Anna was sat up in bed, wrapped in Nuada's shirt. Nuada smirked as he set the tray down on the bed. Anna looked entirely too alluring in his silk shirt, despite how innocent she appeared as she sat smiling up at him.

He sat down next to her a pulled the tray towards them. He watched her curiously as she added some diced fruit to a bowl of yoghurt and ate it. He'd never seen fruit eaten in this way, but he was content with his bread and honey.

They ate in silence, but Nuada could feel Anna become nervous.

"Does something trouble you?" he asked softly.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. Just the mission," she said, swirling her spoon around the bowl.

"Are you afraid of coming to harm?"

"Well, no. Not really. I'm just worried what might happen if the tranquilisers don't work. What if they attack?"

"It is possible that they might. I do not doubt that they would rather not be recaptured. I cannot imagine they enjoyed your government experimenting on them. I am not happy about it, nor am i happy to recapture them. It would be better for them to be released somewhere away from civilisation. If you can call what those humans did to them, civilised," Nuada said bitterly.

"Maybe they're worried the Trolls will wander back into the population," said Anna.

"The human population is too great for it not to happen. Is it any wonder my people went underground?" Nuada said angrily.

Anna looked away. She suddenly felt as though she had said something to offend his kind, and she didn't want him to feel as though she disliked his people. She'd never met any of them besides him and his sister.

Nuada knew he was letting his anger flare towards the wrong person. It was becoming difficult to keep his frustration at bay, the longer he remained at the BPRD. Anna coming into his life had been a wonderful blessing, but he missed his freedom. He even missed his people and the few acquaintances he had made during his time in exile.

"I am not angry with you, Anna. I'm afraid that I sometimes become weary of my life here," Nuada said softly.

"You miss your home?"

"I miss my freedom. I am not used to being told what I can and cannot do, or where I can and cannot go," Nuada explained.

"Do you think they would ever let you go back to your people?" Anna asked.

"Doubtful. Even if I were allowed to leave, my people would not accept me, and would most likely execute me for treason," Nuada said regretfully.

"They would do that?! Why?"

"Because of my father. I murdered him. I betrayed my people. They have been left without a royal line, and the kingdom could be in danger from other clans. What worries me more is that I have not felt a summons by the council, nor has Nuala. I worry that she is right. My people will fade," he said with a deep sigh.

"Can nothing be done?"

"What can we do against the humans? My people will not go to war again, and their numbers are too few even if they could. The fact that your government is now experimenting on members of our realm, concerns me. Will they abduct members of the fey next? Our magic has always been precious to us. It could destroy my people if the humans were to learn of it," Nuada replied, worriedly.

"You have magic? I never realised," Anna commented.

"I have rarely used it whilst I have been imprisoned here. I do not wish for them to know of it," Nuada said.

"So, what kind of magic do you have?" Anna asked, curious to know what he could do.

"It is nothing as tangible as yours or Liz. It is rooted within nature. My people are very adept at glamour and healing. We pride ourselves in our abilities to understand nature, to listen to what she needs to thrive, and she in turn helps to make our lives easier by yielding good crops, sharing her secrets of herblore, natural metal working, healing crystals. Mostly things that humans take for granted. Being able to flavour food with herbs is only the start of it. Humans have never mastered the art of cultivating and utilising the magic within nature," Nuada explained.

"It sounds incredible!" Anna said, gazing at Nuada in wonder.

Anna had always thought that there was more to Nuada than simply being an Elf, an immortal being. She had never seen him work any form of magic, but now that he had described what his people were capable of, she was intensely curious about what he could do. It also reminded her of the pendant hanging around her neck. Nuada had said that it had been magically wrought to preserve the snowflake inside. Had he made it himself?

Nuada watched as Anna looked down at her pendant, and knew what she must be thinking.

"I'm afraid I did not create this. Had I been allowed to leave the bureau, I would have. As it was, I had to instruct Nuala to have it made on my behalf," he said.

"Could you make something like this yourself?" she asked.

"Had I the tools, it would not take much. Are you disappointed that I was unable to make it for you?"

"No! I love it. I wouldn't be without it," Anna exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Perhaps one day I will have the means to create something for you myself," Nuada purred, pulling Anna closer to him.

"I would like that. I only wish I could make something for you," Anna said, stroking his throat.

"I would want for nothing, as long as I have you."

**A/N:** Well, it was just a small interlude, but I wanted to make note of some of Nuada's worries, as I hadn't mentioned them much before. I had always planned to mention them, as he would naturally have some issues with being held essentially captive at the BPRD... There will be more on this as the story unfolds!!!

Let me know what you guys think!

Also, a lovely online friend of mine drew some sketches of Anna, and one of Anna and Nuada from chapter 2, when Nuada catches Anna as she falls from the chair!

This is Anna. Take out the spaces... http :// blu3mysticl3o. deviant art. com/ art/ Seph7- sAnna- Sketches- 119265060

This is Anna and Nuada - http :// blu3mysticl3o. deviant art. com/ art/ Whoops- 119264869


	46. Trolls and Tribulations

Well, here is the next chapter! I'm so sorry it took so long, but so much has been going on, I had it half finished for ages, but wasn't able to complete it until tonight!

**Chapter 46**

**Trolls and Tribulations**

An atmosphere of anxiety had settled within the walls of the BPRD. Many were on edge, simply wanting the alarm to sound so they could get to work. Manning was anxious to see if his orders would be followed, and the trolls would be captured alive. He wasn't worried for his agents, he was worried for himself. If Red or the others killed any more of those trolls, his job could be on the line, and Washington could send people down to investigate his managing techniques.

Liz was worried for her and her little family. If the government were experimenting on non-human beings, what would stop them from deciding to experiment on her children, or her and Red? They couldn't tell anyone, as they weren't supposed to exist. She had the same fears for the other members. It made her think that maybe Red had the right idea in wanting to be outed. The more people knew about them, the harder it would be for Washington to cover something up. If only Professor Broom was still alive.

Everyone was trying to keep themselves occupied. Many agents were either training in the gym, or writing long overdue reports that most people put off until the threat of reassignment became a likely possibility. The thought that their own government would experiment like this clearly didn't sit well with people.

Nuala and Abe were reading together in the library. Nuala was trying to ignore the anxiety she was feeling, which was being exacerbated by Nuada's own anger at the situation. She shared her brother's concerns, but she hoped that there was a reasonable explanation for what had been done.

Nuada, however, didn't share his sister's optimism. Fortunately, Anna's warm, comforting presence helped to calm his equilibrium, and he was relatively content to read to her as they waited for the dreaded alarms to sound.

As it was, Manning was busy pacing his office. Usually, he would be worried about whatever antics Red would get up to while out on the mission, but now, his concerns lay with Nuada. He had no idea how the Prince would react, once out of the Bureau. Would he help the Trolls escape? Would he turn on the other agents and take revenge for what the Government had done? Would he sit back and do nothing, and let the other agents get hurt trying to capture the Trolls? His worries were endless, and did nothing to ease his heartburn as it threatened to overwhelm him. 'Thank God for antacids!' he thought, popping several chalky tablets into his mouth and sucking voraciously.

Time seemed to freeze momentarily, when the alarms sounded. Everyone was immediately on edge, and many of the lower field agents were already busy rushing about, seemingly working, but not actually achieving much at all.

Nuada calmly placed a bookmark in the tome he had been reading and set it aside, before holding out a hand to Anna, and gently pulling her to her feet.

"Are you ready?" he asked softly.

"I think so," replied Anna, smiling up at him nervously.

They both dressed quickly and made their way to the locker-room, where Red, Liz, Abe and Dr Krauss were already donning their mission attire. Everyone was silent as they readied themselves. Red seemed completely unfazed at the thought that the Government had been experimenting on non-human life forms. Liz was still incredibly anxious, and kept singeing Red's jacket as she tried to straighten it.

Abe and Dr Krauss were both deep in thought, and didn't seem to notice Liz's fussing start to aggravate Red.

"Liz, will you stop?!" Red said, batting her flaming fingers away from his charred jacket.

"I can't help it Red! I'm worried!" she exclaimed.

"About what?"

"About what this means for us," she explained.

"Us? What do you mean?"

"If they can experiment on Trolls, what else will they want to test? Us? Our kids? I won't let them do it!" she raged, bursting into flames.

"Hey! No one is going to do anything to our kids! I won't let them!" Red growled, placing a dominating hand on her shoulder in an effort to calm her down.

"They better not, or I'll kill them!" Liz said, and then stalked out to the truck.

Anna had no idea if Liz's children were in danger, but she didn't like the sound of any possible experimentation on any of them. Nuada seemed to sense her anxiety, and lifted her chin to look at him.

"I would not let them harm you," Nuada said with sincerity, looking deep into Anna's eyes.

"I know," she whispered as she embraced him, and then followed him out to the truck.

The truck pulled up outside an abandoned warehouse on the edge of town. The area was eerily quiet as they filed out and got into groups of three. Nuada and Anna were with Dr Krauss, leaving Red, Liz and Abe together.

Abe used his psychic abilities to feel where the Trolls were, informing the group that there were six altogether, and all but one were on the top level, presumably hiding.

They all entered quietly, using torches to light up corners and crevices. They had all been given dart guns, and Anna kept a firm grip of hers, pointing it at anything she shone a torch at. They could hear nothing as they split up, moving slowly through mazes of old boxes and high dusty shelves.

Nuada had his sword ready. He didn't care for the orders of the Government humans. For him, despatching the mutilated Trolls would be a blessing for them.

Dr Krauss stepped forwards through an opening between some units, shining his torch around, and signalled for the others to come through. Just as Anna stepped forward, a Troll surprised Krauss, knocking him to the ground, and sending his gun skidding across the floor under a low shelf.

Anna jumped back into Nuada's chest and aimed her gun at it. Her hand shook as she let off a round into its chest, momentarily stunning it, before it came charging towards them. Nuada pulled Anna back behind him, fully intent on taking off the Troll's head, when it stopped, stared wildly at them before dropping to the ground in an unconscious heap.

Dr Krauss gets to his feet after locating his gun, and, nodding to Anna, continues on down the aisle as though nothing untoward had happened.

After what seemed like hours, they had managed to successfully capture four of the six Trolls, leaving only one left to each group.

Dr Krauss was crouched behind a large container and signalled for Nuada and Anna to get low. He fiddled with some of the knobs on his suit, releasing the ectoplasmic gas from it into the air. It swirled above them, floating over the box and disappearing.

Anna looked to Nuada in confusion, who simply shrugged back, keeping his ears open for attack.

For a few minutes, they heard nothing.

Then, something large hit the box, making Anna jump sideways, her eyes going wide as a Troll staggered around, seemingly in some distress. She saw a few wisps of smoke come out of its nose, and realised what Krauss had done. She took aim and fired a dart into its stomach, watching in amazement as it staggered some more before standing still for a moment, falling to the floor. Dr Krauss' ectoplasm left the body and re-entered his suit, bowing to Anna.

They headed back towards the entrance, thinking that the others would have caught theirs, but a deathly scream echoed around the warehouse. Anna set off running, in search of the source, only to find Liz trying to burn the last Troll, who had Red by the throat, apparently trying to strangle him. Abe lay unconscious a few feet away, and Liz's gun lay discarded by her feet.

"I can't burn it!" she screamed, desperately trying to set it alight.

Anna fired two darts into it, hoping to knock it down, but they barely pierced its thick skin. This Troll was much larger than the others had been, and its skin had a scaly appearance.

Nuada swung his sword around and attempted to take off one of its arms, but the sword simply left a shallow flesh wound, angering the Troll more. It kicked out, sending Nuada tumbling across the floor, winded by the force, but he quickly leapt to his feet and tried again and again, hacking chunks away, but nothing seemed to phase it.

Anna made the decision to try her power. She crept round to its back, kneeling down by its feet, hoping to catch it unawares as she placed her hands on its ankles. They quickly glowed red, singeing the rough flesh beneath them, causing the Troll to growl in pain as its legs started to disintegrate. It let go of Red, who tumbled to the floor in a heap. Liz pulled him away, checking him for damage.

The Troll tried to turn to see what was happening, but its legs crumbled away beneath it and it crashed to the floor, still calling out in pain as Anna moved her hands up, disintegrating the rest of it, her eyes glowing bright red as the force of her power took over. After a few minutes, all that was left was a pile of smouldering ash.

Anna sat back on her haunches and looked over to Nuada. Her eyes returned to normal. A trickle of blood came down from her nose, wetting her lip. She lifted a hand to feel the warmth, looking puzzled at it as it smeared her fingers. He looked back to Nuada, seeing his look of surprise and fainted.

**AN:** Well, what did you think? It's taken some time to get this one out!

Okay, I was told the links no longer work, so I imported the pics to my photobucket account.

http : // i39. photobucket. com/ albums/ e193/ seph1902/ Seph7__ sAnna_ Sketches_ by_ Blu3Mys- 1. jpg

http : // i39. photobucket. com/ albums/ e193/ seph1902/ Whoops____ by_ Blu3MysticL3O- Annaa-1. jpg

As usual, remove all the spaces!


	47. For the Cause

Well, it took me a while, but I got it finished! I've had a mountain of overtime to do, so writing has been difficult!! Thank you all who reviewed the last chapter! I will reply to all the signed ones soon!

* * *

**Chapter 47**

**For the Cause**

Nuada sheathed his spear and ran over to where Anna was lay. He pressed an ear to her chest, listening for a heartbeat. It was strong and steady, and Nuada breathed a sigh of relief that she had only fainted from the exertion.

He picked her up, and made his way out to the trucks, ignoring everyone he passed. Liz followed, supporting Red, followed by Dr Krauss and Abe. Nuada sat down and cradled Anna on his lap, watching her face intently for signs of distress.

The other agents collected the Trolls, including the remains of the larger Troll Anna had killed, and placed them all in the second truck.

The journey back to Headquarters was quiet.

Liz is worried what will happen when they return with five captured Trolls, and one pile of ashes. Manning seemed very intent on them not killing any of them. She only hoped that the powers that be would understand why Anna had to kill it.

As it was, news of their mission had already been passed back to Headquarters.

Manning was fearfully pacing his office, wondering how he was going to tell Washington what happened.

His monitor started beeping, indicating someone was trying to start a video link.

Manning nearly jumped out of his skin, when he saw Washington's Head of Dept staring intently at him through his screen.

Manning pushed a button and the link flared to life.

"Um, Good Evening, sir," he began.

"Manning. Have you heard anything form your agents yet?" the Head asked.

"Um… Well…"

"Well? Have you, or haven't you?"

"Well, they have captured all…"

"All of them?" Head enquired.

"Um… all but one…" Manning mumbled.

"All but one? I thought they were under instructions to CAPTURE, not KILL!" Head shouted.

"They were, sir! Apparently, one of them was much stronger and more difficult to incapacitate than the others," he tried to explain.

"I know that! I wanted that one alive!"

Manning shrunk back visibly.

"Was it that big red ape? Did he do it?" Head asked.

"Um, no. Actually, it was the new girl, Anna," Manning answered.

"What??? She disintegrated him? There's nothing left?"

"I don't think so."

Head seemed to think for a while.

"I will be sending some agents down tomorrow. I want her detained," Head stated.

"Detained? Why?" Manning asked.

"I don't want her destroying our vital work!"

Manning didn't know what to say. He felt it a little unfair, but he was too cowardly to go up against Washington.

"Make sure everyone is in one place when the agents arrive," Head said, then signed off.

Manning collapsed back into his chair. This wouldn't go down well. He could feel it in his gut.

* * *

The trucks pulled up outside the Bureau, and Nuada exited first, carrying Anna. He ignored Dr Krauss' protests that she should be checked over, and took her straight to her rooms.

He quickly undressed her down to her vest and knickers, and then shed his own clothes, slipping under the covers with her and pulling her into his arms.

He watched her face as she slept, stroking her hair back. He watched her smile slightly and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you," she whispered, snuggling closer to him.

Nuada felt his heart momentarily stop at her admission. Neither of them had ever said the words, but hearing them slip from her lips had made his heart soar. He desperately wanted to say it back, but he wanted to say it to her while she was awake.

He settled down and closed his eyes, a small smile gracing his lips as he fell asleep.

* * *

Anna awoke in the early hours and found herself lying across Nuada's chest. She lifted her head and saw that he was still asleep.

She smiled. She liked seeing him look peaceful.

Recently, he had expressed his desire for freedom, and she dearly wished he could have it, but she didn't know if he ever would be allowed to leave. She knew he could technically leave any time he wished to. He was far too skilled and aged for human technology to keep him prisoner. She had often wondered why he stayed.

She sat up and watched his chest rise and fall. Her eyes drifted downwards, and she couldn't help the images that ran through her head when she thought of his naked body.

His lower half was still covered by the sheets, so she pulled them down, looking for signs that he was awake, and looked down at his length.

She smiled widely.

It still amazed her that it could go from soft to hard so quickly. She rather liked it when it did.

She gently placed her fingers around it, watching Nuada's face as she did. He didn't stir, so she moved her hand, slowly stroking it, enjoying the sensation of it growing in her hand.

She was tempted to continue to stroke it, until he awoke and decided to use it to its fullest potential. But, she thought on all the times he had pleasured her with his mouth, and wondered if he would enjoy the same thing.

She slid herself down and settled so her face was hovering over his groin. She held his length and gently licked the head, tasting the sweet drops that had gathered at the tip. She resisted the urge to moan, and simply covered the head with his lips, sucking gently.

She heard him gasp, but he was still asleep.

She experimented with sucking and licking along his shaft, feeling it pulse against her tongue, until she found a spot, just behind the head where, when she licked repeatedly, it pulsed almost wildly against her tongue.

Nuada was dreaming of Anna. He could feel her beneath him, could feel himself buried within her. The sensations were incredible. He could actually feel how aroused he was becoming.

A particularly intense sensation made his eyes flick open. He looked down and saw Anna lying over his legs, her mouth around his arousal. His mouth dropped open in shock, and a moan erupted from his throat as he sucked hard.

Anna heard him and looked up into his eyes. She smiled impishly at him, and went back to sucking him.

Nuada threw his head back at the sheer pleasure of what she was doing to him. No one had ever pleasured him in this manner, and he was awestruck that she had wanted to do it.

Anna sucked him in earnest, occasionally running her tongue along his slit, lapping up his pearly essence, as he groaned under her. He desperately wanted to thrust up into her hot little mouth, but he didn't want to choke her, so he kept his hips firmly planted on the bed.

Anna thoroughly enjoyed feeling him shudder and shake under her as she brought him to his peak. She felt his hands plunge in to her hair, though he didn't force her head down onto him more. His moans grew louder and more desperate, signalling his impending release.

He tried in vain to move her head away, knowing that she would end up with it in her mouth if she didn't, but she simply batted his hands away and sucked harder, arching her own crotch against his leg as she felt him crash through his orgasm, exploding into her mouth. She swallowed his sweet release, not wanting to lose a drop as she sucked him clean.

Nuada collapsed back onto the pillows, breathing hard as Anna crawled back up to lie next to him.

He looked over at her and saw her grinning.

"You… did not have to," he said, breathlessly.

"I wanted to," she said simply.

Nuada searched her face, wondering what had possessed her to pleasure him this way. He was truly baffled, but completely grateful.

He pulled her into a hug, and felt her legs go around him. He could smell her.

"You enjoyed it?" he asked, though he could smell she had.

She nodded and pulled him down for a kiss. He quickly slipped a hand down to her underwear, and found them rather wet. He rubbed her firmly, feeling her buck against his hand.

"Perhaps I should return the favour," he said, before rolling her onto her back and pulling her knickers off.

* * *

**A/N:** Well? Was it okay? Thought I should have them explore different facets of pleasure, since she is so inexperienced!


	48. Author Note

Hello all,

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in some time, but I moved a month ago, and have been without net until now, and with everything that needed sorting, and with work, I haven't been writing much.

I fully intend to keep going with this story, and my others, and am writing some chapters as we speak.

Also, with the next chapter, I will have a nice surprise for you all!

For those who have left signed reviews, I will try to respond to them all in due time, but a lot of the email links no longer work, as I know ff is rearranging things with the site, so I will thank you all right now for them!

More to follow!!

Seph7


	49. How Not to Get a Head

Well, I know it's taken me a long time to get this one out, but I really did get stuck, trying to get it right, and I'm still not 100% happy with it, but didn't want to leave it any longer. I hope it reads okay!

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I know I still have some to answer! I will soon!!!

**Chapter 48**

**How Not to Get a Head**

Manning was pacing in his office, popping antacids into his mouth every so often. The Head of the Bureau in Washington was due in less than an hour, and Manning was dreading the visit. He hadn't yet told Anna about the meeting, and he was dreading that almost as much as the Head himself. He knew that whatever the Head wanted, it couldn't be good for the team.

"Sir?" said an agent, popping his head round the door.

"Yes, what is it?"

"It's Red. He's arguing with Liz again," said the agent.

"Oh, that's all I need today!" Manning said, striding to the door.

As it was, as soon as he stepped out of his office, the screams and shouts could be heard from down the long corridor. Manning popped another pill in his mouth as he ventured down towards Red and Liz's room, watching out for signs that Liz had literally blown her top.

The door to their room was open, yet was still on its hinges, which was a good sign. Manning peered round the side, looking for signs of destruction. A few items of furniture were on fire, but the carnage seemed contained as Red juggled a twin on each hip as Liz shouted at him, her hands engulfed in flames as she tried to temper her anger.

"Could you two please keep it down? We're expecting someone important from Washington!" Manning shouted over Liz, still hiding slightly behind the door.

"Oh yeah? Who?" Red shouted back, keeping his eyes on Liz as she seethed.

"The Head of the BPRD is due in less than an hour! I don't want him to hear all this noise!"

"Wait, why is he coming?" Liz asked, extinguishing the flames.

"He wants a full report on the mission. Washington isn't happy about the death of that Troll," Manning answered, stepping into the room.

"Is he blaming us?" she said, incredulously.

"I told you what Washington wanted! They're not happy! Anna killing that thing didn't go down too well with them!"

"Anna? He's here for Anna! What's he going to do?" she exclaimed, stepping towards him.

"Nothing! He just wants to talk to her!" Manning replied, backing away.

Liz fought the urge to singe what hair he had left on his head, and strode past him.

Anna lay boneless in Nuada's arms, exhausted by his attentions over the last few hours. Nuada smiled down at her, and stroked her hair. He had known her for such a short time, considering the length of his life so far, and yet, he couldn't imagine being without her now.

Anna stirred slightly as he looked down upon her, her eyes flickered as his fingers brushed against her face.

"What time is it?" she whispered.

"Around 9, I think," he replied, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Do you think we could sleep in?" she said, touching his nose with a little finger.

"I do not see why we couldn't," Nuada said, chuckling at her sleepiness.

Nuada lent down and kissed her gently, revelling in the feel of her soft lips against his own. He pulled the covers higher and settled down with her, pulling her against his bare chest.

Just as they drifted off to sleep, Liz pounded on their door. Anna shuffled out of bed and slung on one of Nuada's shirts. She padded over to the door, rather bleary eyed, and opened it to an angry-looking Liz.

"You both need to get dressed!" Liz exclaimed.

"Why? What's happened?" Anna asked.

"The Head of the BPRD in Washington is on his way here! He wants to know why we killed that Troll!"

"What's he going to do?" Anna said, feeling worried.

"I don't know, but we should be ready for when he comes," Liz said, before she turned and practically ran back to her rooms.

Anna shut the door, unsure what to think. Nuada stood up when he noticed her slightly shocked expression.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I… I think I'm in trouble!" Anna said.

"Trouble? In what way?" Nuada questioned, walking over to her.

"It's about that Troll. I don't think they're happy I killed it. They might lock me up!"

"Never. I will not allow it," Nuada responded, looking at her in earnest.

"But, someone is on their way here!"

"Shh… No one will harm you."

Nuada pulled her to him, and wrapped an arm around her as he led her to the bathroom to bathe and change. He distracted her by washing her slowly and calmly, using all of his knowledge of Elfin relaxation to soothe her.

Nuada was good at maintaining a calm exterior, while internally, he was seething. The very thought that some over-powered cretin would take Anna away from him, made his blood boil. He knew without a doubt, he would kill anyone who dared to lay a finger on her. He didn't care about the repercussions.

Everyone was already sat around the large table in the meeting room when the Head arrived. He was tailed by two agents wearing dark glasses, and was quickly shown to his seat by Manning, who was too busy making sure everything seemed perfect, to notice the glares coming from Liz and Nuada.

"I won't beat about the bush. The mission didn't exactly go as we at the Washington Bureau, had planned. You killed one of the top specimens in our research project," Head said.

"It was self-defence! If you hadn't let them escape, we wouldn't have been needed to re-capture them!" Liz exclaimed, struggling to keep her temper.

"The breach is none of your concern. We wanted them all alive. You failed in that mission. We believe Miss Medford is too much of a liability to remain within the team here."

"You can't do that!" screamed Liz, bolting up and knocking over her chair.

"Easy, Liz," Red said, standing up and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Had you killed any more of them, you would all have been deemed incompetent!" Head shouted.

"I'm sorry! But, it was killing him!" Anna said, as she stood up and pointed to Red.

"You don't need to apologise!" Liz shouted, trying to get away from Red.

"Alright, I've had enough. She's coming back to Washington with us," said Head, nodding to the two agents.

Anna stepped backwards as Nuada stood up, his hand on his sword. He had already planned his attack on the agents if they tried to take Anna.

However, the agents seemed not to notice his look of anger, and made a grab for Anna. She was quick to duck, as Nuada unsheathed his sword, and swung it towards the first agent, the tip grazing his neck. Nuada had already grabbed Anna and pulled her to the side.

Liz was already on fire and walked towards the second agent as he pulled out a gun and aimed it at Nuada. He shouted at Nuada to drop his sword, but was ignored completely. Unfortunately, he didn't notice Red pull his own gun out and aim it at his forehead.

"I'd put the gun down, if I were you, pal," Red said, his cigar hung lazily out of his mouth.

With a gun pointed at his head, and a flaming woman coming towards him, the second agent did as he was told.

Nuada and the first agent were at a standstill. Nuada still had his sword pointed at the agent's neck, while the agent had his gun trained on Nuada.

The thought that the agent might pull the trigger, tore at Anna's heart. She didn't want to be the cause of his death. She felt her hands tingle as they glowed red, and stepped forward and out of Nuada's grasp. She kept her eyes on the agent as she moved, watching for signs that he might shoot. His eyes flickered between her and Nuada, clearly torn between which one he should take down first.

In the second it took him to look back to Nuada, Anna had placed a hand on his gun and it disintegrated, burning the agent before he let go.

"This is why she needs to be contained! She is too dangerous!" Head shouted, as his agent screamed in pain.

The burns weren't serious, but they would take time to heal.

"I want her out of here!"

"I don't think that's gonna happen," Red said, aiming his gun at Head.

"Get that gun out of my face, or you'll be next!"

"Oh, I don't think so. You see, if you take her, or anyone else, we'll go public. Real public. I'm sure Nuada can persuade some of his Elfie friends to make public appearances. It'll be like the circus! Only better!" Red said, grinning widely.

Head seemed to struggle with his words. He knew he had lost, but he seemed unwilling to admit it.

After a few moments, he simply stormed out, with Manning in tow, trying to calm him down.

* * *

A/N: I am truly hoping it wont take me as long next time! Please let me know what you all think!!

A/N/N: Oo, almost forgot!! Did I post my Anna commission??

If not, here are the links - http : // i39 .photobucket . com/ albums/ e193/ seph1902/ YuleSnowflakes3S . png

http : // i39 .photobucket . com/ albums/ e193/ seph1902/ YuleSnowflakesSCloseups . png

As usual, take out the spaces.


	50. Blue or Blooming

I'm sorry it took so long to get this out! I've had so much trouble with my writing, it's been hard trying to get anything at all finished...

Anyway, I hope that it pleases you, even if it is a bit short! Things will pick up from now on!

* * *

**Chapter 49**

**Blue or Blooming**

Days turned into weeks, and Head didn't return. Anna was unusually quiet, even for her, and Nuada desperately wished he could break her out of it. He knew that she was scared someone would come to take her away. He also knew that he would never allow it to happen, and, as much as he hated to admit it, the red demon had been right. If the bureau tried anything, he could go public. It would be so easy for him to contact all of his acquaintances, especially since Nuala was not confined to the bureau like he was.

It was only when a few more weeks passed and Anna became sick one morning, that his concern escalated. He had hoped that time would calm her fears of being taken away. She had settled enough for them to continue training, and for her to spend time with the firestarter.

For the week or two after the Washington agent had left, Anna had been too anxious to relax enough to enjoy their lovemaking. When she had begun to enjoy it again, Nuada had been ecstatic. In his long life, 14 small days was nothing, but he had dearly missed being able to feel and hear her come apart in his arms as he lovingly pleasured her.

It was during a morning sojourn that she had fled from him and into the bathroom to vomit. She had tried to assure him that it was nothing, that she might have eaten something that disagreed with her. When she hadn't been sick for the rest of the day, he had considered her explanation to be correct. Until the following morning, when she was sick again.

When it happened for a third morning, he insisted on Nuala taking a look at her. As it was, the blue fishman was with her and they both came to the same conclusion. Anna was pregnant.

"You are sure?" Nuada asked Nuala.

"Certain. I would guess she is around six weeks," Nuala said brightly.

Anna was shocked. She hadn't said a word since Nuala had announced her findings. She had remained quiet while they had walked back to their rooms, and Nuada worried that she was unhappy with being pregnant. He had to admit, he was mildly shocked himself. Procreation was usually a conscious decision for the fey, meaning that they could avoid pregnancies if they were not required at any particular time. It was a bodily control that all of his kind had mastered long ago. Although, he supposed that such a thing might not work so effectively with a human.

He watched her for a long moment as she sat down on the bed and stared at her hands. He'd never given much thought to having children himself, but now that it was happening, he knew that it was the right thing to happen.

"Anna? Are you feeling well?" Nuada asked softly as he sat down next to her.

"Hmm? Oh, yes I'm okay…" she answered, her gaze somewhat guarded.

"Are you not happy about the baby?"

"Oh, I am! I just thought… maybe you wouldn't be that happy…"

"How could I not be happy?"

"I'm… I'm not… Elf…"

"You thought I would be unhappy because you are not an Elf?" he asked.

"I thought maybe you'd want your child to be an Elf. Elf royalty, or something," she explained.

"I am hardly considered royalty these days. And, even if I was, it would not matter. It is still my child, my blood. Nothing is more important than that."

Anna smiled and stroked her stomach. "How come you couldn't tell?"

"My sister was always more gifted at reading such things. It was not an ability I took the time to learn, though I am sure the potential was there. I was… I am… first and foremost, a warrior. I was encouraged to develop my physical skills, not my mental ones. Perhaps I should have learned both. One day I might," he said as he pulled her onto the bed fully and settled against the head board.

"What do you think they will do, when they find out about the baby?"

"They?"

"The Washington people," Anna said, chewing her lip in worry.

"They will do nothing. As I have told you, I will not allow anyone to harm you, and certainly not our child. The red demon is right. We could 'go public', as he said, if they try to do anything underhanded. It is not in their interest to risk exposure. It would negate anything they are trying to achieve, although what that is, I am unsure of," Nuada explained, resting his hand upon stomach.

"I guess not. I guess we can't really know unless they do something."

"I do know this; you will not be going on any missions from now on," Nuada stated.

"Why not?"

"Because it could endanger our child. Even at such a young age. We have no way to know what the growth will do to your body. It may tire you more than it would normally. You need to conserve your strength, and I will have Nuala procure some herbs for you to help with anything you will need."

"I'm going to go stir crazy being stuck in here!"

"Oh, I'm sure we could find something to occupy your thoughts," Nuada said, smirking as he lay her down and slid a hand up her skirt.

Anna feebly tried to protest as he undressed her, weakly claiming that it might harm the baby, but in truth she knew that it wouldn't, and she moaned as he settled between her legs and pleasured her slowly, drawing out every soft cry he could manage.

* * *

**A/N:** I will endeavour to get another chapter out as soon as possible!


	51. Insatiable Intent

****I know this has taken some time! I actually had half of it written for ages, but was unsure if I should start the action in this chapter, or the next, but I finally sorted it! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 50**

**Insatiable Intent**

As the next few weeks progressed, Anna had less sickness and more cravings than she'd ever experienced. She wasn't quite three months gone, but considering the dual genealogy of the baby she was carrying, she had no idea what to expect next. It was certainly a shock to Nuada that she became amorous far more often than she had previously, and often found himself awoken to her questing hands on his body and her soft lips on his face. Not that he was complaining.

On particular morning, they lay together immersed in the warm, fragrant water of the bath, with his hands gently stroking over the slight bump that had only recently become visible. Anna had mentioned feeling very slight flutterings, but as yet the baby was still far too small to produce kicks that Nuada would be able to feel.

Still, he marvelled over the life he could feel growing inside her, determined to care for it and keep it safe, along with Anna. He distantly wondered what the humans in Washington would think to her pregnancy. He hoped it could be kept as quiet as possible, though he didn't hold out much hope once she started showing.

Anna arched into his hands as they slipped up to cup her breasts, moaning softly as her behind moved sensually against him. He nuzzled her wet hair as his fingers gently teased her nipples, her moans becoming louder as her little hands stroked his legs.

Not content with his teasing, she sat up and turned around so she could straddle him, trying to sink down onto him as he held her above him.

"You are not ready," he whispered against her lips as she tried to push down.

"I am… Please…"

Nuada groaned and allowed her to slowly lower herself onto him, feeling himself slip into her as the water helped. Anna wasted no time in rocking against him, threading her fingers through his hair as she moved, devouring his mouth with passion. It was a surprise for her to be so forward with her needs, but he revelled in her fervour, holding her bottom to keep her from sinking too low and hurting herself.

Her movements became erratic as her pleasure soared, splashing water all over the floor, but she didn't care. She moved her head to a pointy ear and nibbled on the tip, causing Nuada to buck under her and call out at the sudden sensation. Anna grinned and flicked her tongue over it, pleased that she had remembered such a pleasure point for him as her own orgasm rocketed through her. She threw her head back as it did so, barely able to control the shudders that spread through her as Nuada groaned through his own release, his lips settling against her pale, slender neck.

"You've become quite insatiable…" he mumbled against her neck as he kissed his way to her lips.

"I can't help it…" Anna answered, still breathless.

"I wasn't complaining… I just don't want you to tire yourself," he replied, gently kissing her neck.

"I'm fine… Better than fine," she mumbled into his hair.

"You're getting cold," he said as her skin began to prickle with goosebumps.

"No, stay here. Want to keep you inside me…" she whispered as her hips rocked gently.

"Your needs could rival any of the fae right now. You seem to be… ready… all of the time," he chuckled as she tried to coax him into another round.

"Maybe it's the baby. Maybe he needs it…" she feebly reasoned.

"He?"

"I don't know for sure. I think it would be nice for you to have a son, don't you?"

"It would not matter to me. Our child is our child regardless. Now, you need to eat. You need your strength, if you intend to accost me at every moment," he said, smirking as he pulled her off of him.

Anna grumbled in mock annoyance as he lifted her out and dried her off, managing to keep her hands from grasping him at every moment she could as he dressed himself.

He finally managed to get her into some clothes and practically had to drag her to the canteen for food, grateful that the others were already eating, hoping they would distract Anna from her exhausting advances.

Nuada spent time talking to his sister, who couldn't keep the mischievous grin from her face at Anna's lustful adoration for her brother. Nuada ignored it, though Anna's arousal was simply escalating and he had a hard time trying to keep her hands away from his trousers as well as ignoring the strong scent that was beginning to full the room. He was grateful that humans wouldn't be able to smell it.

When Anna made a grab for his groin, he grabbed her hand and yanked her up out of her seat. He apologised to the group as he grabbed a handful of fruit and pulled Anna back to his room, intent on giving her so much pleasure she would pass out from it.

As soon as he was through the door, her hands were pulling at his shirt so she could plant her lips on his chest as her hands eagerly stole inside his trousers, stroking fast enough to make his legs shake as he struggled to put the fruit down and lead her to the bed.

Anna was already pulling at her own clothes in an effort to get naked, and she resorted to ripping some of her buttons when the shirt wouldn't cooperate.

They finally managed to collapse onto the bed in a heap, still kissing and stroking everything they could reach. Anna wasted no time in shoving a hand into her sodden knickers, pushing his fingers into her, her intense arousal yielding easily to his probing as her wetness covered his hand and her hips arched up.

When she pulled his hand away, she looked lustfully at his creamy coated fingers and moaned as she sucked one into her mouth, licking away the wetness before pulling the other into her mouth and repeating the action. Nuada groaned at the sensations, mesmerised as she enjoyed her own taste.

He wasted no further time as he pulled her up the bed and covered her now nakedness with his own, kissing her deeply as he maneuvered himself between her widely parted legs. Tasting her own juices on her tongue, was so simply erotic, he scarcely managed to control his hips as they thrust against her, his length slipping inside her unaided by their usual oil. He stilled at the thought that he might have hurt her, but she simply moaned loudly underneath him and rolled her groin against his.

He thrust quickly and surely, revelling in her passion as she writhed beneath him, clutching at him and attaching her lips to any spear patch of skin she could reach as her legs clamped hard around his hips. Her enthusiasm was becoming infectious as he made his thrusts harder, eager to draw out her passionate cries of pleasure as he felt her already beginning to clench in the first moments of her orgasm.

"Fill me! I wanna feel you filling me!" she cried erotically into his ear as her orgasm increased in intensity and she clamped around him.

Her words were enough to spark his own climax and his eyes rolled back as he groaned loudly, his release spilling hotly inside her, pulse after pulse flowing into her as her own orgasm shuddered through her in response.

Nuada smiled lazily and rubbed his nose against her cheek.

"Like that?" he whispered.

"Yes…" she breathed in response, her legs still shaking slightly.

Nuada moaned pleasurably, but remained within her, intent on giving her exactly what she had wanted earlier, another round.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, the action will be in the next chapter! Not this sort of action, different action! You'll see!


End file.
